El niñero
by IceCreamLover96
Summary: YAOI:Midorikawa siempre estuvo enamorado de Hiroto, pero este se vio obligado a casarse para mantener la empresa Kira y rompiendo el corazón del peliverde,años después Mido se encuentra haciendo de niñero y el chico que le toca cuidar es Kariya Masaki hijo adoptivo de Hiroto ¿Acaso el paso del tiempo ha echo cambiar los sentimientos de ambos y será capaz Masaki de unirlos otra vez?
1. Chapter 1: Introduccion

**Yaaa holi boli caracoli? bueno saludos gente de FF aqui les traigo otro fic de mi pareja obsecion favorita Hiroto x Midorikawa pero en este verán a Kariya de Inazuma Eleven Go participando y haciendo de las suyas espero que les guste y cualquer critica NO BAJA AUTOESTIMA :C es aceptada **  
**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...sino ya sería yaoi entiendanlo!**

disfrutenlo~

**-Hace 4 años atrás-**

_**Midorikawa POV**_~

No sé que sucede acabo de llegar al orfanato y la mayoría me mira con cara de confusión y de pena lo que mas me intriga es la razón que yo sepa no he hecho nada malo… a menos que haya pasado algo en mi ausencia bueno solo me fui un fin de semana para organizar lo de la universidad ya casi la acabo y sé que Hiroto estará feliz por eso al fin podremos trabajar juntos por siempre, pero bueno por ahora quiero un descanso y dormir algo…

-Mido!-me llamo Suzuno con una cara de preocupación insisto no sabía porque todos tenían esa preocupación al menos Hiroto no me había dicho nada cuando lo llame anteayer- estas bien?

-ay Suzuno claro que si! Porque preguntas?-

-yo….supongo que tendré que decirte yo…-agarrándome del brazo y llevándome a mi cuarto, no se pero presentí algo malo, cuando al fin llegamos ahí me miro con una sonrisa con pena, sabia que esto si era malo- pues…verás tu sabes que Padre a elegido a Hiroto para que sea el encargado de dirigir su empresa no?

-pues claro! Porque crees que el y yo estudiamos dirección empresarial se supone que trabajare con el me lo dijo…-

-si…con respecto a eso…verás ayer le dijeron a el que para dirigir la empresa debe ser hombre casado…

-…y?...todavía tiene 19 años! Como va a casarse eso no creo que lo acepte…

-he ahí el problema Mido….ya lo acepto…o mas bien lo obligaron… se casará con Reina Yagami…-

En ese instante cuando dijo eso mi corazón se partió en pedazos una depresión cayo dentro de mi y mis ánimos se habían ido al suelo, solo quería morir por asi decir nunca me sentí asi… no quise y a los segundos mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y Suzuno lo noto al no poder hacer nada solo se dedico a abrazarme y decirme que me tranquilizara pero no podía yo estaba enamorado de Hiroto incluso…esta noche se lo iba a decir…pero con lo sucedido dudo que le pueda dirigir la palabra al menos mas que eso me dolió que siendo el mi mejor amigo no me lo dijera? O seria el hecho que nunca mas podría estar con el…mis esperanzas de mantener una relación con el chico de mis sueños se desvanecieron tengo que admitir que ya se como se sintió Kazemaru cuando pasó lo de Endo…pero nunca creía que me pasaría a mi… ahora en mi cuarto llorando con Suzuno deseaba que fuera un sueño pero no era así… al rato entro Nagumo le susurro algo a Suzuno me vio y se fue…

-Hiroto te esta buscando-dijo mi amigo-pero si no quieres verlo esta bien yo le digo…

-no…no es necesario…yo iré-me paré secándome las lagrimas y fui a buscarlo por todo el orfanato hasta que lo encontré

-Ryuuji…yo-Hiroto me tomó de la cintura y me besó…no podía creer que esto pasara al fin me besaba…pero me acorde de lo sucedido…seria hombre casado y yo tengo principios…no podía seguir con esto-perdóname perdóname…te amo a ti…

-y yo….yo… no puedo te casarás con Reina…-en mi mente lloraba amargamente, me separé de él y le dije- mira Hiroto yo te amo también pero… si no me vas a querer no te atrevas a escribirme, sino te vas a quedar y te vas con ella no me busques es lo mejor para ambos y finalmente…si no vas a ser para mi…no me enamores!-lo último cas lo grite y salí del lugar llorando corrí lo mas que pude y me encerré en mi cuarto esa noche fue tal vez la mas larga para mi, agarre mis cosas las metí a una maleta sé que era arriesgado puesto que aun no había terminado la universidad y para vivir solo se necesita dinero…pero haría lo que sea para alejarme de mi pasado… trabajare y estudiare es mejor…ya es tarde como 4:00am no había dormido para nada y los ojos los tenía hinchados, pasé por cuarto de Suzuno quería despedirme al menos de él y claro me abrió la puerta enojado pero al verme cambio su actitud y me pregunto que hacia

-no es obvio?...me voy…-

-que?-si al parecer se exaspero con esto- a donde iras?

-ya veré eso yo…pero no te preocupes por mi tan solo quiero dejar todo atrás despídeme de los demás…te extrañare amigo…-lo abracé

-Mido…no te vayas-me miró con pena pero luego suspiro-…ya veo…este…no te lo impediré pero acuérdate si necesitas a alguien ya sabes que conmigo cuentas, no dudes en buscarme ok?

-si…gracias-agarré mi maleta y yéndome a la entrada del orfanato mire por ultima vez este sitio que tantos recuerdos me traía… se supone que ya Nagumo, Hiroto, Suzuno y yo debíamos irnos hace tiempo…pero digamos que a Hitomiko no le gustaba esa idea, aun asi creo que no importa, hago lo que creo que es mejor además ya creo que era tiempo de irme de aquí…

_**Fin de Midorikawa POV~**_

-Al dia siguiente-

-oigan han visto a Mido?-preguntaba Hiroto

-tch no es de tu incumbencia, además no se donde esta y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría ya mucho daño le has hecho sabes?-decía Haruya comiendo su cereal

-para que sepas…. Se ha ido y no volverá decidio empezar por si solo su vida… y creo que es lo mejor sabes?-intervino Suzuno quien recién despertaba

-SE HA IDO!-gritaron los pelirrojos- y porque no lo detuviste!

-acaso crees tu que con lo de ayer quería estas aquí, pues bien equivocado estabas Hiroto… no se a donde ha ido pero espero que sea lejos por mi que ni lo vuelvas a ver nunca yo lo vi asi tan…tan triste? Si asi! Le rompiste el corazón y si quieres casarte con la bruja de Reina no me importa pero cuenta con que Mido no ira… y ya no lo verás

-Mido…-suspiro con ira y frustración Hiroto…no pensaba que esto sucedería

**-Presente-**

-Ryuuji ven en este instante!- decía un hombre de mediana edad algo gordinflón y canoso

-si que sucede jefe?-decía Mido con trayendo documentos y ordenando lo que encontraba

-pues ya te contrataron para el empleo de niñero aquí tienes la dirección y debes ir mañana entendido a las 5:30pm-le daba un papel –es la familia Kira

-ok… me suena conocido…naa no debe ser nada- el peliverde acepto de por si ya habían pasado 4 años desde que se fue y ahora vivía con Kazemaru Ichirouta su querido amigo que pasó por lo mismo asi que ambos alquilando un pequeño departamento decidieron vivir juntos

-Kaze! Llegue a casa-decía Mido él tenía 2 trabajos de secretario en las mañanas y en la tarde de niñero asi podía mantener la casa y noche puro descanso pero al parecer mañana tendría que trabajar de noche

-como te fue? Alguna noticia nueva?-preguntaba Kazemaru mientras servía el almuerzo y se sentaba a comer

-nada en realidad mañana vendré tarde tengo que cuidar a un niño al parecer pero bueno eso trae mi helado de cada dia-se reía Mido

-nunca cambias jaja, yo tengo que encargarme del noticiero de mañana-si Kazemaru era periodista bien reconocido bueno recién en el inicio de su carrera pero algo era algo

Si ambos chicos se habían conocido obviamente cuando el peliverde se creía alien pero mas se hicieron amigos en FFI se seguían viendo a los largo del tiempo y con ello entablaron una gran amistad que hasta ahora dura…

_**~Al día siguiente~**_

-He Midorikawa! Se te ha hecho tarde para ir a cuidar a el niño de esa familia!-gritaba Kazemaru desde la cocina el si era buen cocinero, lindo tierno perfecto por asi decir todo lo contrario a lo que la nueva esposa de Endo lo era…que hacer…

-asdfgh lo se lo se Kaze no me lo digas!-decía alterado Mido mientras se ponía su chaqueta agarraba dinero y la dirección de aquella casa

-No te olvides tu almuerzo! Que no me hayas obligado a haberte preparado la comida por gusto- le lanzaba Kaze el almuerzo empaquetado y lindo

-gracias nos vemos en la noche suerte con el noticiero de hoy!-gritaba Mido lléndose de su casa-_**"Diablos llegare tarde y es la primera vez que lo cuido :S sabía que no debí quedarme dormido pero bueno al menos Kaze hizo la comida tengo mucha hambre TT^TT"**_

**" …_al fin esta casa no esta muy lejos y ya llegué menos mal… tan solo espero que esto no sea caótico"- _**pensó Mido mientras se acercaba a la casa o mas bien dicho mansión en la que trabajaría como niñero-es muy grande…increíble que no la haya visto antes…-tocaba el timbre de este hermoso lugar esperando un rato hasta que un chico de 12 años de cabello azul verdoso y lindos ojos marrones claros abrió la puerta

-si? Quien es?-preguntó este extraño niño-eres el nuevo niñero que pidieron?

-eh si y tu eres…?-

-Kariya Masaki, mucho gusto pasa, tu me cuidaras al parecer no? _**"No se algo en este chico me cae bien…**" _–decía Kariya haciéndolo pasar a Mido a la lujosa mansión

-Kariya? Pero no es la familia Kira?-preguntaba algo confundido Mido

-pues se podría decir…es medio difícil de explicar se supone que si pero esque…-

-Kariya! Ya llego la niñera que contratamos?-bajaba por las escaleras con un traje negro de gala un empresario de lindos ojos jade y cabello pelirrojo junto a una mujer de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color-

-Si! Aquí está Hiroto ya llegó y es niñero para que sepas-intervino Kariya

-Ryu….Ryuuji?-preguntó sorprendido el mayor

-Hiroto?!-dijo en casi grito el peliverde

**Y? que les parecio lo de que Hiroto se casara con Ulvida (en lo personal no me cae...creo que casi ninguna chica de inazuma a excepcion de Haruna y Midori (de GO)) **  
**que tal estuvo? mal? feo? meresco que me peguen? no lo se espero sus reviews para saber si continuar el fic o no :) **

Mido: no vale! Hiroto se caso con ella! TT_TT me dejo solo!

Yo: ow Mido ya veras que todo saldra bien lo prometo :c bueno...nos vemos o leemos en el sgte cap no se olviden...review o no actualizo ¬¬

Mido: no los amenaces! ._.

Yo: ok ._. ...nos vemos! :D


	2. Chapter 2: No pudiste cumplirlo

**Hola! :D *recibiendo un balonazo en la cara* waaa! T_T ya lo sabia! perdon a los que siguen la historia y la leen es que asdsdfgh he estado ocupada con el colegio y no tuve tiempo para actualizar (malditas matematicas -_-) y realmente lo lamento he estado con la idea de escribir esta continuacion hace días y no pude :c pero aqui esta y espero que les guste :'( cuidense ^^**

Capítulo 2:

-Ryuuji?!-

-Hiroto?!-gritó el peliverde retrocediendo algo por el shock de lo sucedido era acaso posible que…

-oh Ryuuji que tal?-dijo el pelirrojo abrazando al chico con cariño

-Que crees que haces?! –lo empujo este- nunca me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida, en lo que a mi respecta no te conozco

-pero Ryuuji…ya pues hacia tiempo que no te veía…-decía triste Hiroto

-no me llames asi… además veo que te va bien o sea mira una enorme y lujosa mansión, carísimos autos deportivos, una zorr….digo esposa y un lindo hijo…. La vida al parecer te favoreció-a Midorikawa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero tuvo que aguantarse- yo no sé que hago aquí pero mejor me voy sabes?...- estaba a punto de irse hasta que sintió una mano que lo jalaba por detrás deteniéndolo

-no te vayas Mido-chan…- decía Kariya con ojos de cachorro rogándole al mayor rogándole al mayor- eres el primer niñero que me cae bien…quédate si?

-oh Kariya-kun…-le respondió Mido revolviendo los cabellos del niño-…esta bien si me lo pides acepto, tu también me caes bien

-porque no llamas a la agencia y que nos traigan a otra niñera, temo que esta es muy defectuosa-dijo Reina interrumpiendo en tono burlón hacia Ryuuji

-no lo molestes…él se quedará-susurró Hiroto a su mujer

-no me importa yo de ido los asuntos de Masaki sobre quien lo cuida y además…-hablaba sin fin la muchacha

-cállate vieja loca! Tu no mandas en lo que yo quiero!-gritó Masaki sorprendiendo a los 2 muchachos

Kariya-kun! No es manera de dirigirte a tu mamá bruja…digo a tu madre-se rió un poco Mido

-es que Mido-chan…esa cosa digo ella!-señaló acusadoramente el chico de cabello azul verdoso a Yagami- no es mi madre ni siquiera!

-ahh? Pero… ah eso explicara algo creo…-se confundía el peliverde

-verás…yo soy adoptado podría bien decir que Hiroto es mi padre pero lo prefiero ver como mi hermano mayor y la fea esa diría que es mi madre pero no se acerca nada a eso…ni siquiera la quiero…eh Mido-chan podrías ser tu mi mamá- explicaba Kariya pero en lo último puso una sonrisa media pícara y obviamente con eso que dijo se sonrojó

-que mierda dices dices niño! Sino fuera por mi tu seguirías en el orfanato solo sin nadie que te haga caso y tu…ah…- la chica se quedo pensando un rato

-vez ni cerebro tienes! Para tu información el que me saco del orfanato fue Hiro, y no se porque él se casó contigo!-gritó acusadoramente el niño

-ni yo…-susurró tristemente Mido

-ok ok...- se rió nerviosamente Kira- creo que ya Reina y yo debemos irnos…Ryuuji confio en que harás un buen trabajo, cuídalo si?

-si lo haré este niño se ve que es muy dulce y tierno si tiene a quien lo apoye…- decía tiernamente Mido hasta que retomó la compostura y volvió a mirar mal a Hiroto

-a que hora vuelves?-preguntó Kariya

-a las 12:30 am, debes dormirte a las 10:30 entendido? Y la cena esta lista solo debes decirle a Ryuuji que la caliente… el sale como cocinar no será problema y acuérdate no le hagas lo mismo que a las otras niñeras ok? …

-esta bien …y no le haré a Mido-chan lo que a las otras, se nota que él es especial y diferente a los demás –sonreía alegre Masaki, Hiroto usualmente no veía al niño sonreír asi le alegraba que la causa de esto haya sido su ex lindo heladito Mido…

-Hiroto vámonos!-gritó furiosa Reina

-aggg…esta bien no grites!-se incomodó el pelirrojo-lo se amiguito pero volveré pronto no te preocupes estas en buenas manos…-dijo mirando y sonriendo a Ryuuji quien solo lo evitaba con la mirada-…muy muy buenas manos…

-claro que sí ahora porque no te vas y me dejas con Kariya-kun?-insistió Mido abrazando protectoramente al nombrado

-tan rebelde estas Mido-chan?-lo miró pícaramente Hiroto

-ahh…KIRA HIROTO! Sino vienes en este instante yo…-

-oh cállate! ¬¬…-dijeron los 2 muchachos y el niño en conjunto

-ya nos vemos cuídense-se despidió el pelirrojo tomando las llaves y lléndose con Reina

-adiós Hiroto ^^-se despedía Masaki por la ventana-nee! Mido-chan! Que haremos?

-ah pues no lo se Kariya que quieres? tenemos toda la tarde y es mi primer dia contigo

-mmm podríamos jugar, vamos a mi cuarto esta bien?

-claro!

Ambos fueron al cuarto del menor caminando por toda la inmensa mansión que tenia un montón de cuartos mas de lo que uno podía imaginar

-eh Kariya-kun…cuanto falta?-preguntó cansado Midorikawa, ya habían subido y bajado un montón de escalones, abierto y cerrado decenas de puertas y ni rastro del cuarto-"definitivamente no jugaré a las escondidas con el niño"-pensó Mido

-nada ^^- sonrió –aquí está- dijo el peli celeste oscuro abriendo una enorme puerta de caoba

-wao…es mas grande que mi casa o_o-se sorprendió el peliverde al ver que ese cuarto tenía una enorme cama de esas que parecen una nube acolchonada y cómoda; había una gran cantidad de juguetes tantos como uno podía imaginar; tenía uno de esos televisores que ocupaban una pared e incluso tenía su propio refrigerador con helado…era el cuarto de ensueño de cualquier chico, niño….o Mido

_***Flashback***_

Habían 2 niños de 8 años jugando dentro de una habitación pequeña y desordenada, obviamente era acogedora a pesar de lo simple que era aun asi…

-Hiro-kun! Toma ahí va el balón!-gritaba un pequeño niño de cabello verde

-ah ya lo atrapare!-intento saltar el pequeño pelirrojo quien al hacer esto botó un montón de ropa que andaba apilada en una silla y este se callo sobre la misma ropa

-ahh Hiro estas bien?-se preocupaba el pequeño Mido

-si…esta ropa esta acolchonadita y no hizo que me doliera la caída no te preocupes Mido...-se reía Hiroto

-mmm bueno perdón por eso…-

-ah…no es nada…a menos que…-entonces Hiro aló a Ryuuji al montículo de ropa y haciendo que se echara junto a él

-eh?-se sonrojó- porque hiciste eso?!...oh aunque debo admitir que esto es cómodo :3 –se acomodaba el peliverde

-vez que te dije?...-se quedó mirando hacía el techo un rato-nee… Mido-chan una pregunta que te gustaría ser de grande?

-pues…no lo se, quiero simplemente ser feliz con eso me basta y sobra…ah si y también tener un refrigerador enorme lleno de helados en mi cuarto y un montón de juguetes… y una cama enorme! Tanto que parezca una nube oh si y además quiero que…-a Mido le brillaron los ojos mientras hablaba de su perfección de futuro mientras Hiroto tan solo lo miraba callado y con ternura

-pues si te prometo que te daré todo eso…que harías a cambio?-le sonreía Hiroto

-pues…no lo se lo que quieras Hiro-kun-seguía Mido pensando en su mundo feliz

-mmm lo que quiera?-se puso encima del peliverde dejándolos cara a cara-pues creo que ya se…

-eh?! Hiro! Que haces! –se sonrojaba el niño

-pues ya se como quiero que me lo pagues y no tendrás que hacer nada malo Mido ^^-

-pues que…?...H..HIROTO!-se sorprendio y puso rojo Midorikawa ya que el pequeño Hiro lo besaba en los labios

-que sucede?...-se rió el pelirrojo

-…como…espera ah…yo…pero tu…nada Hiro…nada-volteo su cara evitando un poco al chico que lo había besado

-jeje no te gusto?-

-no es eso pero era mi primer beso…es todo y pues me quede en shock…-

-ah solo eso? pues bueno Mido creo que eso dejaría en claro que quiero que estemos juntos por siempre verdad?-

-s…si supongo que si-

-te quiero-lo besó Hiroto en la frente al pequeño y luego se echó otra vez a su costado

_***Fin del flashback***_

-Idiota….no pudiste cumplirlo verdad?-se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al pobre Ryuuji

-que pasa Mido-chan…?-se preguntó Kariya viendo a su niñero deprimido

-es que…solo recordaba algo…no es importante créeme-

- pues no lo pareciera…tiene que ver con Hiro-san? Porque si es asi yo te puedo ayudar-le sonreía tiernamente el niño

-n…no nada que ver…mas bien donde esta el baño quiero ir esta bien?-le intentó cambiar el tema Midorikawa

-pues de frente a la derecha a 5 puertas subiendo por el segundo piso en la 7 puerta…esta bien-

-s…si si entendí "no entendí ni la chingada…pero intentare buscarlo…algo es algo" ya vengo Kariya-kun-

-claro Mido….-apenas el peliverde se fue de la habitación sonrió pícaramente Masaki, este se notaba claramente que se traía algo entre manos-…yo averiguare que pasó contigo y Hiro-san…lo juro! Y lo arreglare porque no soporto a Reina como madrasta…

**Bueeeno que les parecio? estuvo algo corto lo se T_T, ya les dije perdon por la tardanza pero el colegio me consume T_T y encima que no entiendo trigonometria y asdfg muero! :c perdonenme enserio yo queria actualizar varios fics pero el cole es una carga horrible u.u prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible los fics**

**~IceCreamLover96**


	3. Chapter 3: Viejos recuerdos de un pasado

**Ok tienen derecho a enojarse con la autora u.u pueden hacerme bullying si desean por atrasarme en actualizar el fic pero no tenia ideas y amdaba demasiado ocupada con el colegio :s y me quito el tiempo pero no fue intencional u.u espero que les guste este cap lo hice mas largo pero no se si este bueno o no a mi como que no me convenció pero bueno lo subo :D **

**Dejen sus comentarios plis para inspirarme de que alguien aun lee este feo y raro fic TwT **

Capítulo 3: Viejos recuerdos de un pasado que compartí contigo

-Rayos cuantas puertas llevo abriendo y sigo sin encontrar un pinche baño! Maldito Hiroto y su casa enorme…-renegaba Mido mientras abría y cerraba puertas-…es un idiota! Como se atreve a tan frescamente saludarme y…y hablarme y mirarme con esos hermosos ojos jade…ag! No, no! Ryuuji no pienses en eso!...aunque será toda verdad lo que siento-

-¿que sientes?-preguntó Kariya intrigado apareciendo de la nada

-ah?! Yo …yo nada! Jaja….Masaki-kun…que haces aquí-se reía nervioso Midorikawa

-asdf a mi no me engañas Mido-chan algo sucedió entre tu y Hiro-kun y no me quieres decir…-lo miraba pícaramente sonriendo

-ah dios sí que eres insistente… cuantas veces debo decirte que entre Hiro…digo tu padre y yo no hubo nada-se volteó indignado y actuando como un niño

-Si entre ustedes nunca hubo nada…ni "amistad" entonces explícame porque Hiroto tiene un montón de cosas guardadas en un cuarto y curiosamente todas tienen algo que ver con un chico de cabello verde pistacho muy parecido a ti o sea sé que suena tonto pero según yo es una deducción de que ese chico pudiste haber sido tu ¿sabes?-dijo Kariya deduciendo como un completo detective

-…"igual de stalker que su padre…"creo que debería decírtelo…espera como de que tiene un cuarto de! Habla que es eso?-se alteró el peliverde

-jeje todo a su tiempo ^^ primero explícame que pasó entre ustedes, mientras vamos a ese lugar esta bien? –lo agarraba de la mano al mayor mientras lo dirigía por la enorme casa otra vez

-supongo que Hiroto nunca se tomó el tiempo para contarte sobre mí, supongo que no le importé mucho pero bueno debes saberlo, verás él y yo nos conocimos en el orfanato "Sun Garden" todavía era yo muy pequeño en ese entonces y no tenía a nadie…

***Flashback***

**-Hace 20 años atrás-**

Un pequeño niño peliverde de ojos negros era dejado en la entrada de un hogar de adopción, su nombre era Midorikawa Ryuuji

-Hola-Le decía un pelirrojo de ojos jade y piel blanca, llamado Hiroto Kiyama

-…-el pequeño peliverde lloraba mientras el otro observaba

-¿Qué te sucede? Estas bien?-le preguntaba el ojo jade

-mis padres… se fueron de viaje y me prometieron que volverían pero ayer un señor apareció en mi casa y me dijo que mis papás se habían ido al cielo y no volverían y…y…y…y no me quiero quedar solo-volvió a llorar

-… no te preocupes, ellos te van a cuidar siempre, estoy seguro- le sonreía al menor

-se…seguro? –Mido paró de llorar y se dedicó a hablarle al pelirrojo

-si, ven entremos, pero antes…como te llamas?-

-Mi…Midorikawa Ryuuji… y el tuyo?

-mucho gusto Midorikawa, mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama-le sonrió y luego le agarró la mano a Mido y entraron al orfanato

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Hiroto fue el único amigo que tuve en ese lugar, yo no era de relacionarme mucho, ese era mi mal hábito no hablaba mucho y era demasiado tímido pero aun así empecé a hablar más cuando me presentaban a chicos nuevos como es el caso de Suzuno y Nagumo…

-Flashback-

Midorikawa y Hiroto jugaban futbol mientras eran observados por 2 niños nuevos quienes decidieron hablarles a los otros chicos

-Hola! Soy Haruya Nagumo, tengo 8 años y me gusta el futbol-decía un pelirrojo cabeza de tulipán y ojos ambarinos

-Me llamo Fuusuke Suzuno, tengo 8 años- habló un albino, de carácter frío y ojos azules

-Hola! Son nuevos aquí? Mi nombre es Midorikawa, llámenme Mido y él es Hiroto, es mi mejor amigo, amo el helado ^^ y ustedes?

-a mi me gusta, mucho gusto Mido-le respondía Suzuno

-pues…. Saben jugar futbol al parecer… quieren un partido?-hablaba Hiroto

-desafío aceptado Hiroto-decía alegre Haruya

-ok vamos! – decían los 4

**-Fin de flashback-**

-No sé pero en ese entonces todo nos era felicidad y era claro pues Hiroto y yo éramos niños y en ese tiempo muchas promesas nos hicimos, entre ellas fue nunca separarnos jamás por nada que sucediera, en ese entonces la cumplimos a pesar de que nos trajo problemas

**-Flashback-**

-Esta bien padre, sus deseos son órdenes para mi, los buscaré a los otros 4 ahorita-se levantó Hiroto

-muy bien hijo…pronto tu y yo nos vengaremos del mundo y gobernaras junto a mi

*****En otro lado*****

-Mido, Nagumo, Suzuno, Osamu! Vengan ahorita! Padre nos llama-

-él no es nuestro padre Hiroto!, no sé porque confías en él-decía Mido

-No lo será para ustedes…. Pero para mi si!...ahora…vengan por favor-al inicio Hiroto se enojó por lo dicho por Ryuuji pero luego de hablar se tranquilizó

-esta bien… solo por ser nuestro amigo-insistía Midorikawa-pero hay algo que no me late bien en esto, no estoy seguro…

**~1 año después~**

-Instituto Alien? Venganza del mundo? Hacer daño con el futbol? Hiroto estas mal de la cabeza? Que te sucede! Tu no eras así…entiende ese hombre te esta corrompiendo! No podemos hacer algo así!...- gritaba Ryuuji

-Mal? Mal estás tú!, Reize eres mi mejor amigo! Se supone que deberías apoyarme con esto, que acaso no entiendes que mi padre y tú son los únicos que me quieren y que si hago eso conseguiré su respeto completo, lo sé

-Ryuuji! Me llamo Ryuuji! no Reize!...me suena a perro ¬¬…, Hiro…yo-miraba con pena al pelirrojo el cual tenía ojos de dolor y se notaba-esta bien…siempre estaré a tu lado y sé que esto traerá problemas y demasiados pero si eso quieres lo aceptaré

-no te arrepentirás Mido-le sonreía Hiroto tiernamente-…no creas que me olvidé tu sobrenombre, yo solo te digo Reize para fregarte,…ven vamos debes entrenar la próxima semana es el partido contra Raimon y tu eres el primero en enfrentarlos

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Espera! Como que aliens! Que tontería es esa Mido-chan!...diablos tu y Hiroto están locos…-se reía Kariya-eso explicará tanto…

-que? Como que explicará…-

-jaja nada luego te explico, continúa…esta interesante-

-Bueno como te decía yo había aceptado ayudar a Hiro con esta tontería, con traje y todo, por supuesto tenía mi propia misión y era vencer a Raimon o al menos destruirlo…dicho ahorita si que suena estúpido pero no importa…todo iba bien mi equipo "Tormenta Géminis" había ganado 2 partidos incluso prácticamente habíamos asustado a los del equipo de Raimon pero yo no me sentía bien con esto pues por mi culpa varios chicos salieron accidentados y otros sin escuelas, era terrorismo por asi decir y que? Culpa del chico cabeza de helado que se creía alien…hasta que por suerte llegó el dia que ellos me vencieron pero para mi mala suerte eso no le agradó mucho a su Padre de Hiroto…

**-Flashback-**

-ESTO ES EL COLMO RYUUJI! COMO HAS PODIDO FALLAR EN TAN SIMPLE MISION QUE SE TE DIÓ, ERES UNA DECEPCION PARA EL INSTITUTO ALIEN! QUEDAS EXPULSA…-gritaba fuertemente el señor Kira

-Alto ahí! Padre!...no lo haga por favor…enserio, Midorikawa es mi mejor amigo y ha cometido un error pero por favor perdónelo no ha sido su culpa-entraba Hiroto alterado a la sala general que era controlada por su padre solo para encontrarse con esta escena peligrosa

-Hiroto!-gritó sorprendido Mido al ver entrar asi a su amigo

-Hijo no te metas en esto es asunto mío, yo decido quien ingresa y quien se va del instituto, luego de este fraude por parte de tu amigo he decido que se debe ir-

-pero Padre por favor haz que se quede te prometo que no será una carga…yo lo cuidaré te lo prometo

-no le veo un objetivo a su estancia aquí…-miró con lástima al pelirrojo y dando un fuerte suspiro el señor no le quedó de otra que aceptar lo que le rogaba su hijo-…esta bien si tu lo deseas se quedará pero esta prohibido su intervención en cualquier partido que se vaya a realizar…ahora váyanse que necesito revisar algunos asuntos-

-Como desee…vámonos Mido-kun- terminó de hablar Hiro mientras se iba con su amigo fuera de la sala

-…Hiroto….gracias-sonrió Ryuuji

-no es nada, sabes que soy capaz de hacer eso por ti, ahora ven te quedarás en mi cuarto por ahora hasta que te halle uno nuevo, es mejor seguir a pie de la letra el consejo de Padre, mejor no acerques a los nuevos partidos que se darán podrías meterte en problemas si alguno se entera que sigues aquí

-que tiene de malo si alguien me ve aquí?-

-pues…ya sabes empezarían a creer que Padre me tiene más aprecio y esas tonterías… porque de por si debieron expulsarte si no fuera por mi intervención, pero no generemos mas problemas si eso sucede ya lo explicaré yo-sonreía Hiroto dándole la mano a su compañero y llevándolo a su nuevo cuarto

**-Fin del flashback-**

-…Aun recuerdo lo hermoso de ese cuarto , era inmenso como tu cuarto de ahora Masaki-kun…, era tan grande que incluso había una pequeña cancha privada de futbol, nunca olvidaré esos días que me quedaba ahí esperando a la llegada de Hiro para contarme como le fue en su día o sobre los problemas que Suzuno y Nagumo le causaban, e incluso para hablarme sobre como se peleaba a diario con…Ulvida-la nostalgia se apoderaba de Midorikawa pues eran buenos tiempos pero que no volverían al parecer

-ag desde ya entonces conocía a esa idiota? No entiendo como acabaron casados…-renegaba Kariya para luego ver la pena de Mido al oír las palabras "Ulvida" y "Boda"-n…no es lo que yo, me refiero a que…eh…continúa contando que pasó después?

-Como todo buen fraude el instituto Alien acabó pues Raimon logró vencer al equipo de Génesis-

-Al de Hiroto verdad?

-Así es, fue una derrota que le cambió la perspectiva de venganza que tenía él y más a su Padre, ambos comprendieron que el futbol no se utilizaba como herramienta de venganza y así acabo esa parte de la historia, los meses pasaron y los muchachos y yo volvimos al orfanato donde nos quedamos un tiempo hasta que recibimos una tarde la llamada de alguien…

-De quien si se puede saber?-Kariya andaba bien involucrado en esta historia pues interesante e importante para su misión que tenía de ayudar a Midorikawa…

**-Flashback-**

-Aló? Orfanato Sun Gurden, habla Hitomiko Kira, que?...los mejores jugadores de Japón? Que cuando quiere que vayan ahí? Esta bien…., si, sí cuente conque estarán ahí temprano, claro no se preocupe ahorita les aviso-

-Quien era hermana?-preguntó Hiroto que andaba sentado en el mueble principal viendo televisión con Nagumo

-N…no vas a créelo! Llama rápido a Ryuuji-kun! Por favor!-se alegraba Hitomiko a pesar de usualmente no ser muy expresiva con sus sentimientos

-Esta bien…si tu lo dices-dicho y hecho Hiroto fue a buscar a su amigo por todos lados hasta que lo encontró practicando futbol en el patio de atrás-Mido te llama mi hermana-

-para que?-

-ni idea solo me dijo que vayas…-

-dile que ya voy-

-hasta cuando seguirás enojado conmigo?-suspiraba el pelirrojo

-hasta que te disculpes por decirme que no servía como arquero!-

-pero es que es cierto!...no es tu típica posición no puedes obligarte a hacer algo que no sabes!-replicó Kiyama

-…pues vete con Endo~ seguro él si sabrá como tapar tus goles…baka!-hacía berrinche Ryuuji mientras se trepaba a un árbol y se echaba en su rama

-oh vamos Mido comprende que Endo es un arquero de buenas habilidades…tal como eres tu como centrocampista no veo porque compararte con él…-se subía Hiroto al árbol y se sentaba junto al chico contemplando el atardecer de aquel dia

-porque te gusta!...c…como juega…eso y me gustaría que también te gustara yo, digo mi tipo de juego –se sonrojaba el peliverde mientras evitaba la mirada del otro

-me gusta tu juego…y si hubiera la oportunidad de demostrarte que eres tan hábil como los demás te haría saberlo con mayor razón-

-Pues esa oportunidad ha llegado!-apareció Hitomiko mirando hacia arriba donde se encontraba su hermano y el otro chico

-a que te refieres Hitomiko-chan?-preguntó Ryuuji

-Han sido llamados para pertenecer a Inazuma Japan…los mejores jugadores de Japón, eso quiere decir que han sido convocados para representarnos a nivel…

-A nivel…m…mundial?- tartamudeaba el peliverde

-Asi es! Mañana deben ir a las 8:00am a la secundaria Raimon,…estoy orgullosa de ustedes niños no puedo creerlo van a ir al mundial juvenil-

-…-a Mido se le subió los colores a la cabeza y se mareo de emoción por lo enterado que casi se cae de la rama por tal sorpresa recibida

-Tranquilo, Ryuuji! No te quieras accidentar antes de esto-se reía Hiroto

-es que no lo puedo creer! Al mundial? Eso es demasiado inesperado y emocionante oh Hiroto no lo creo! – el muchacho se lanzó a abrazar a Kiyama fuertemente

-Que cursis…tch-aparecía Nagumo junto a Suzuno mirando hacia arriba- no entiendo porque no nos llamaron a nosotros! Si somos tan buenos como ese par! Incluso mejor…

-porque somos de Korea sabes? Y ese equipo son los REPRESENTANTES DE JAPÓN ¬¬ Haruya-baka es muy obvio…-le replicaba Fuusuke

-Cierto…Nagumo, Suzuno mañana salen al igual que Hiroto y Midorikawa en el primer vuelo a Korea…han sido llamados para el equipo de Fire Dragon-

-que cosa?!- se sorprendieron los 2 muchachos de abajo

-que participaran al igual para el mundial, solo que en otro equipo… el Koreano, si tienen suerte Inazuma Japan y Fire Dragon se lograrán enfrentar en las finales para elegir a los representantes de Asia, les deseo suerte-

-deberiamos avisarles a ellos sobre que los volveremos a enfrentar en el futuro?-preguntó Haruya

-…dejalos…-sonreía Suzuno cosa no muy característica de él-…están felices mejor no malograr su felicidad

-Hiroto-kun no lo puedo creer!-lloraba como un pequeño niño Mido pues su emoción no pasaba

-Me… ahorcas x.x-

**-Fin del flashback-**

-Cierto Hiroto me contó que participo en el mundial del FFI, no sabía que estuvo contigo en esa época y menos todo lo que pasó cuando lo convocaron-suspiró Kariya ya que habían varias cosas que él no sabia de la vida de su padre…o hermano por asi decir

-Maldito Kiyama…-refunfuño el mayor

- ahora es Kira…-

-Maldito Kira!...-insistió

-…y entonces que pasó después? -

- bueno…yo tuve miedo las convocatorias para el mundial eran difíciles habían llamado a 22 chicos pero solo 16 iríamos al FFI, nunca me sentí tan aliviado como cuando me llamaron y confirmaron que había sido elegido para el torneo al igual que Hiro…ahí empezaron los 3 meses mas largos de mi vida pues arduamente teníamos que entrenar para destacar y ser titulares en los partido pero lamentablemente todos lograban destacar…menos yo, era el que no había desarrollado casi ninguna técnica especial y me estaba quedando atrás, yo me sentía menos que todos y volví a caer en depresión pues a pesar de mi arduo entrenamiento no lograba ser alguien importante en el equipo…pero solo Hiroto se dio cuenta de como me sentía

**-Flashback-**

-No sirvo para nada!...no se porque me han elegido Hiroto!...lo único que hago es ser una carga para los demás, lo sabía alguien con mis pocas habilidades no debió ser llamado…además pertenecía a un equipo de segunda categoría en el instituto alien era obvio que soy menos que los demás-lloraba amargamente Midorikawa

-equivocado? Discúlpame pero yo no creo eso…desde que salimos del instituto alien dejamos de ver el futbol como antes, un arma para venganza…, empezamos a jugar nuestro propio futbol y a medida que pasaba el tiempo y practicábamos tu lograste desarrollarte tanto como para jugar a la par con Génesis o Épsilon, no lo entiendes Ryuuji…tu si eres alguien importante en el equipo, vales tanto como los demás…cree en ti…cree en tu propio estilo de futbol-sonreía Hiroto para tranquilizar a Midorikawa

-H…Hiroto –los ojos de Mido brillaron fuertemente y como otras veces se lanzó a abrazar a Kiyama

-volvamos a entrenar esta bien? pronto te superarás, acuérdate tu eres una estrella y el cielo es tu límite y yo estaré siempre a tu lado-

**-Fin de flashback-**

-Siempre tuve ese tic de creerme menos que los demás pero cuando Hiroto me dijo que yo valía la pena,…aquel dia dejé de dudar de mí y puse mis esperanzas en él, todo iba bien realmente en el equipo me integré mas hasta que llegó el más triste dia del FFI cuando a mi me sacaron del equipo, yo no lo superé eso fácilmente porque en el instante en el que me despedí de mis compañeros quise llorar pero más cuando me despedí de Hiroto…-

-porque tu lo amabas verdad?-esas fueron las palabras perfectas que dijo Kariya para darle en el clavo a todo este problema que ocultaba Hiroto

-yo….yo…no puedo soportar estar sin él tanto tiempo me ha cuidado desde que tenía 4 años cuando dejé de verlo no pude soportarlo su ausencia de mi lado fue algo que me dolió demasiado-empezó a llorar Midorikawa- perdóname Masaki no debí contarte esto último, más porque ahora él esta casado y su felicidad siempre será la mía pero odio tener que verlo así feliz con alguien que no soy yo porque lo amo, amé y amaré por siempre...

-Y él también a ti Mido-chan…ven entra-lo agarró fuertemente de la mano a el peliverde que se había quebrado en llanto por tan duros, tristes y a la vez hermosos recuerdos que tuvo sobre su pasado con el oji jade- abre los ojos…

-que cosa…?-miró Ryuuji por todos lados en esa enorme habitación y se sorprendió al encontrarse con algo así pues no se lo esperaba.

**Y que tal les parecio? dejen sus comentarios como les digo :c porque asi me anima a continuar con este proyecto de fic u.u y si pueden se pasan por los otros que he escrito! T_T prometo actualizar mas porque estoy vagando y escribiendo ^^**

**nos vemos :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Secretos de un stalker

**ASDFGHJ volví para subirles un nuevo cap de este loco fic que me gusta mucho ewe espero que les agrade me esforzé otra vez no salian ideas y varias veces lo reescribi para que salga mas boni :D **

**Nos leemos al final **

**Disfrutenlo~**

Capítulo 4: Secretos de un stalker/acosador

-que es esto!- gritó Midorikawa al ver la enorme habitación en la que se encontraba

-La habitación Helado-Reize-Ryuuji-Midorikawa-chan ^^ es una a la cual solo yo y Hiroto podemos entrar, esta dedicada a ti como puedes ver, yo no sabía si el chico de aquí eras tú porque bueno… el tiempo cambia a las personas física y psicológicamente pero cuando te ví supe que eras tú el chico de aquí porque sigues teniendo la misma sonrisa hermosa de la cual Hiroto siempre me ha hablado, y también ese bonito cabello verde pistacho de antes y bueno…el mismo nombre jeje asi que…

-H…Hiroto…te mataré!-gritó Ryuuji recontra sonrojado al ver todo lo que había en la habitación pues eran muchas fotos de Midorikawa cuando era niño, adolescente….también cuando se encontraba durmiendo, bañándose, comiendo, jugando futbol, …era como un documental de su vida entera, y no era solo eso; había todo relacionado a él, un balón negro con morado como los que utilizaba él cuando era parte del instituto Alien, su uniforme de Tormenta Géminis, su uniforme inicial de Inazuma Japan el que era de color blanco, (el cual Mido pensaba que había perdido), un peluche de helado de pistacho, todo lo que el chico amaba andaba ahí…realmente parecía Hiroto un acosador

-Porque?! Que te hizo?-se reía Masaki mientras veía la aniñada reacción de su niñero

-Tener todas mis cosas!- refunfuñaba mientras agarraba sus calzoncillos de heladitos de cuando tenía 14- es un pervertido! Como puede haberse cogido esto!...ya decía yo porque perdía tanto las cosas cuando compartíamos habitaciones en el…

-Flashback-

-Bien muchachos daremos la relación de cuartos que compartirán en el FFI, por favor manténganse al margen y no cambien de compañeros, entendido?-decía Aki- El primer cuarto será de Kido y Sakuma, el segundo de Kogure y Kabeyama, el siguiente es de Endo y Kazemaru, le sigue el de Goenji y Fubuki, Toramaru y Tobitaka, en el otro es Tsunami y Tachimukai, Hijikata y Fudou y por último Hiroto y Midorikawa

-Nos divertiremos mucho amiguito- sonreía Tsunami hablando con Tachimukai lléndose a su cuarto de FFI

-Genial Kazemaru planearemos nuevas técnicas para realizar en los partidos- se reía Endo mientras el pobre Kaze tenía una cara de alguien sálveme

-…-Midorikawa miraba a todos lléndose y se sintió incómodo por un rato e incluso vigilado

-vamos?-le preguntaba Hiroto mirándolo al otro como se quedaba mirando la ida de todos- Mido-kun?...

-ah? Si claro vamos-el peliverde cogía su maleta y se fue a su nuevo cuarto que compartiría con su querido amigo Hiro, pero se sentía inseguro de las cosas que podrían pasar ahí

-Días después-

-…-entraba Hiroto a la habitación mientras su compañero se cambiaba y se ponía ropa de calle- a donde vas?

-saldré con Kazemaru un rato-le dijo fríamente Midorikawa

-…a donde?-

-a…eh…no te importaría, nos vemos más tarde- sonrió el otro dejando su ropa en la cama- perdón si esta desordenado…

-no importa, si quieres lo llevo a la lavandería, cuídate Mido ^^-

-2 horas después-

-Jajajaj Kaze nunca más vuelvo a ir a comer helado contigo por poco y casi matas a Fuyuka por estar comiendo con Endo-se reía Ryuuji mientras abría la puerta de su habitación ingresando con el nombrado

-es que ella se lo buscó por salir con mi propiedad que no lo es- respondía haciendo berrinche Kazemaru

-no era razón para lanzarle helado encima…ay nunca cambiarás lo impulsivo-

-mira quien habla…-se burló el peli celeste- oye tu cuarto no estaba desordenado cuando te fuiste?

-si pero Hiroto lo ordenó por mi, incluso mandó a lavar mi ropa asi que no tengo nada que preocuparme…-

-aprovechado de tu Hiro-kun~-dijo melosamente el peli celeste

-no...no le digas así-se puso nervioso el otro chico

-cierto solo tu puedes verdad?-se empezó a reír Kaze cuando la puerta se abrió y entraba Kiyama con una canasta enorme

-Hola Hiro-kun~ que tal?-

-Hola Ichi-chan~-respondió riéndose el pelirrojo al ver la reacción de el velocista cuando le dijo así- oye Mido te traje la ropa ya esta limpia si quieres la ordeno…-

-no, no eso ya es abusar de ti…digo o sea…ser fresco…no te preocupes yo la ordeno ^^-

-claro esta bien, nos vemos voy a practicar un rato-

-claro cuídate Hiro nos vemos después-se despedía Ryuuji y sacando su ropa se puso a ordenar en sus cajones lo que encontraba- que raro…

-que pasa? – se tiraba Kazemaru a la cama mirando el techo para no aburrirse

-no encuentro mi ropa interior ._.-

-no es sorpresa eres muy desordenado sabes?-

-no, no es eso, te juro que la tenía por aquí-

-no se la habrá llevado Hiro-kun~?-empezó a burlarse Ichirouta otra vez

-dile asi otra vez y le digo a todo el equipo que de llame Ichi-chan ¬¬-

-ok entendí…no decirle asi a Hiroto…bueno…yo ya me voy, Endo me pidió entrenar su nueva técnica especial con él…dios me salve, suerte buscando tus calzoncillos de helados-

-que son de buena suerte! T^T-

-lo que digas…buenas noches Mido-

-cuídate Kaze…."donde estarán mis calzoncillos recuerdo haberlos dejado por aquí, que raro últimamente se ha perdido mi uniforme blanco de Inazuma Japan, mi polo de entrenamiento, mi cepillo de buena suerte, mis calzoncillos de helado…TT^TT en el equipo hay un ladrón! Seguro es Fudou lo sospechaba desde un inicio ¬¬ esa calvicie decía algo…"-pensó Midorikawa mientras buscaba desesperadamente debajo de su cama a ver si encontraba algo

-Fin del Flashback-

-Ya veo… no te entiendo Mido-chan, odias a Hiroto o no?-preguntó otra vez Masaki

-vienes lleno de preguntas que te responderé pero antes debes cenar, entendido?-le dijo el niñero respondiendo como una madre preocupada

-esta bien,… pero por favor que no sea lo que cocino Ulvida-baka por favor! No quiero morir cocina horrible-se quejaba Kariya poniendo cara de asco

-no se porque eso me suena taaan familiar…oh vamos Kariya no creo que sea tan mala cocinando "aunque los traumas gastronómicos causados en el instituto Alien lo pueden verificar"-

-eso crees tu… pero es peor de lo que podrías imaginar enserio…mira-mágicamente por asi decir abrió una puerta a su costado dando a parar a la cocina de esa enorme mansión

-como es que…?

-es que Hiroto y yo sabemos que ella cocina horrible asi que como no acostumbra entrar ahí, esta habitación esta cerca, pero no te preocupes dudo que entre para eso necesita contraseña-sonreía Kariya

-…"este niño se las sabe de todas al igual que su padre…diablos Hiroto lo ha corrompido!" –pensaba el peliverde al entrar a la cocina-ok veamos…donde esta la comida?-

-enserio…Mido-chan yo no quiero que la veas por tu bien—sacaba el menor un recipiente sellado de comida

-ah vamos no creo que sea tan…O_O acaso se esta moviendo?!-se asustó de sobremanera Ryuuji porque el niño no le mentía realmente se notaba que lo que Reina había cocinado era algo asqueroso llegando al punto de poder ser peor que lo que Natsumi cocinaba-…sabes creo que mejor cocinamos nosotros algo, eres muy joven para morir

-vez que te dije?...-

-ok, ok entendí, bueno que deseas comer Kariya? Estaría bien pizza?-dijo Midorikawa sacando algunos ingredientes del refrigerador-

-claro que sí! Hace tiempo que no comía una-

-claro no te preocupes yo cocino, tu mira tv si quieres aunque no se por donde esta casa es enorme-

-no hay problema Mido, iré a la sala de televisión tu me llamas no más-

-1 hora después-

-que raro…se está tardando mucho cocinando, mejor voy a ver que está haciendo-se preguntaba Masaki viendo tv y parándose para dirigirse a la cocina de la cual provenía un olor algo raro y ahí fue cuando abrió la puerta para darse cuenta del desastre que se había hecho en esta-Que…Midorikawa-chan! D: que pasó aquí

-ah Kariya eras tu, ven ya está lista la cena-sonreía el mayor todo despeinado y feliz pero con un apetitoso plato de pizza enorme que se veía deliciosa a pesar del desastre obtenido en media cocina

-Wao se ve genial y deliciosa muchas gracias Mido, es mejor que lo que cocina Ulvida-baka ^^-

-De nada, disfrútalo, mientras yo ordeno este desastre-

-Claro-comía el niño todo feliz mientras su niñero ordenaba hasta que decidió hablar- oye después de comer podemos jugar juntos un rato?-

-ah?-le llamó la atención a Ryuuji que el peli azul verdoso le dijera eso porque parecía un niño de esos que no juegan mucho- bueno si tu deseas esta bien pero solo un rato ya son las 11:30 y para Hiroto ya se supone que te fuiste a dormir hace una hora

-esta bien, pero puede ser las escondidas?-

-… " en esta casa gigantorme?! T^T no te pases querido pero esto sería imposible"…seguro que no quieres jugar Monopoly?-se rió nervioso

-no que aburrido, yo quiero jugar a las escondidas por favor-

-ah…que mas da…ya pero por favor no lo hagas difícil nunca fui bueno en ese juego-

-si lo sé lo vi en una de las fotos de Hiroto-

-… "maldito acosador acaso no hay algo que no me haya grabado?!" jaja que graciosito tu querido padre-

-^u^ yay!-

-Rato después-

-Bien…espero que esto sea rápido-suspiraba el peliverde empezando a abrir las primeras puertas que encontraba por ahí- Kariya-kun?, donde estás Kariya-kun?- recién había empezado este pequeño juego y ya se empezaba a estresar el pobre Ryuuji por no encontrar al niño ya que empezó a creer que le había tendido una trampa pero algo en él también le decía que no era cierto lo que creía pero bueno siguió continuando con su ardua búsqueda hasta que oyó una pequeña risita que venía del cuarto al final del pasillo- no finjas! Ya te encontré Kariya!- se rió Midorikawa corriendo como pequeño para entrar a aquella habitación que estaba con las luces encendidas

-que acaso nadie piensa en el medio ambiente! Kazemaru hace lo mismo-entró al cuarto revisando todo lo que encontraba

- interesante acaso será el cuarto de huéspedes? Porque de serlo sigue siendo más grande que mi casa….ah? que es esto?-miro una foto pequeña en un marco sobre una mesita de noche- eso es del frontera internacional junto a Suzuno, Nagumo y Aphrodi…-

la imagen que había visto era una donde estaban los 5, Hiroto abrazando a Mido; Nagumo sentado junto a Suzuno quien lo miraba fríamente y para su otro costado estaba Aphrodi sonriendo como si viera una cámara de TV haciendo su típica "sonrisa Colgate"-viejos tiempos…-empezó a reírse nostálgicamente por aquellos recuerdos que le trajo esta imagen…porque Hiroto debía tenerla? en cierta manera no le parecía lo correcto pero a la vez le gustaba que tuviera presente a sus amigos cuando era mas joven.

Pero sus recuerdos duraron poco, ya que oyó un sonido fuerte viniendo de fuera de la mansión, se fijó en su reloj y efectivamente ya eran 12:30, era Hiroto y Ulvida que habían llegado y para empeorar no encontraba a Kariya, asi que decidió dejar la foto en su lugar para salir en rápida búsqueda del niño pero el destino quería jugar una mala pasada

-mierda! La puerta no abre!- gritó en desesperación el pobre-y ahora que hago que hago? Hiroto me matará por perder a su hijo pero me vale lo que piense él, creo,…no quiero que me boten de mi trabajo el primer día "seguro que es eso?"-le dijo lo último su mente- cállate subconsciente ahorita no me vengas a molestar

Unos pasos se oyeron más cercanos a la puerta donde estaba y Midorikawa rezaba con toda su alma que fuera Kariya para que lo sacara de ahí y pudiera salir corriendo y evitar al pelirrojo a toda costa para su mala suerte no era así

-Donde estarán el niño y el cabeza de helado-decía una voz femenina con tono amargado

-que no le digas así a él entiende su nombre es Ryuuji-dijo la otra voz abriendo la puerta

La pareja entró al cuarto y las luces estaban completamente apagadas todo parecía en orden al parecer nuestro querido peliverde había logrado escabullirse en ultimo instante para evitar que lo vieran

-no se pero no me agrada el hecho que ese idiota esté aquí cuidando de nuestro hijo-

-mira tu no lo conoces como yo lo hice mejor no empecemos otra pelea sobre él ya? Además Kariya no es nuestro hijo porque para mí es como mi hermano menor, no se como acepte casarme contigo si eres tan molesta-

-que diablos dice…-susurraba Mido bajo la cama mirando como esa "feliz pareja" discutía- Hiroto idiota! Como aceptaste…eso siempre me lo pregunto

-eso no lo dices cuando estamos en la cama-se burló Ulvida

-que?...-una pequeña lagrima bajó por la mejilla del niñero al escuchar estas palabras- asi que Hiroto ya no es virgen? Bueno a…a mi ya no debería importarme eso él tiene su propia vida y yo la mía supongo…solo que tenía la esperanza que…que estuviera conmigo pero todo eso siempre será un sueño mio que nunca cumpliré

-entiéndelo! …Reina tu eres infértil no puedes tener hijos cuando entenderás que no podemos seguir ocultando este falso matrimonio, la empresa necesita un líder después de mí y ese será Kariya quieras o no-

-mira Kira lo que yo quiero es un hijo de nosotros porque asi si te llegas a separar de mi la empresa será parte mía por el niño, en cambio lo de Kariya haría que te quedes con todas las ganancias de la empresa entiéndelo, Hiroto a ti no te dejaré ir fácilmente por algo nos casamos y fue por conveniencia y como sea tu no te separarás lo oíste?-se enojó la mujer agarrando su piyama para meterse al baño a cambiarse

_-"conveniencia?...eso es todo lo que sostenía al matrimonio? O sea Hiroto se casó con Ulvida para tener un hijo pero ella es infértil y no puede tener niños…por eso adoptaron a Kariya para ser el futuro heredero pero a Reina no le agrada eso porque no es hijo original de ellos 2 y si se divorciaran Hiroto seguiría teniendo casi dominio completo de la empresa; a ella le conviene tener un hijo porque controlaría gran parte de eso… Hiroto no se si eres idiota o no pero casarte con ella enserio no fue tu mejor jugada"- _pensó Midorikawa al analizar toda la situación que había presenciado, sabía que no era su incumbencia porque el pelirrojo solo se había metido en ese problema pero por otro lado era su amigo…o eso creía en el pasado y no podía dejar que esa mujer lo embaucara y se aprovechara

-Wahahah! Soy el capitán de "Tormenta Génesis"!- entró Masaki con una mescla de los trajes de Tormenta Géminis y de Génesis respectivamente y riéndose como todo chico de 12 años cuando hace travesuras sorprendiendo claramente a Hiroto y a Midorikawa que seguía escondido bajo la cama

-Masaki! Que haces puesto con eso…-sonrió el oji verde revolviendo el cabello del niño-te ves igual de adorable que Mido-kun en su época

-…como que en mi época! Siempre lo he sido ya?- salió Ryuuji sonrojado de debajo de la cama rápidamente

-q...que hacías ahí?! –levantó la voz

-jugaba a las escondidas con el niño ya? Que acaso uno no puede divertirse ahora? ¬¬… bueno no importa vámonos Kariya te llevaré a dormir y luego me voy-

-no te quieres quedar esta noche?-preguntó el niño

-no…lamento que sería una incomodidad para tus padres y más para Reina que se nota que no me quiere en la casa-

-oíste la conversación…?-dijo Hiroto

-como no iba a oírla… solo te puedo decir que con lo que hiciste cometiste el peor error de tu vida pero bueno no soy nadie para juzgar solo te digo que tengas cuidado con ella… y que los asuntos que ustedes hagan en cama no lo griten tanto porque si se oyó y muy fuerte-lo último que dijo Mido se le salió pues él no quería decir eso solo que por cierta manera los celos se apoderaron de él

-Midorikawa lo estas entendiendo todo mal déjame que te explique…-

-no hay nada que explicar sabes? Además que hago yo un simple niñero metiéndome en tu vida personal? Nada…bueno ya mejor me voy

-Tan tarde te vas Mido-chan? No te pasará nada?-pregunto Kariya mirando a su niñero con ojos de pena, pues sabía que todo este asunto se traía algo más oculto que al parecer ni Hiroto, ni Midorikawa, ni Ulvida querrían decirle

-cierto es muy tarde yo te llevo a tu casa-

-no, no es necesario vivo cerca, me voy, buenas noches, mañana vengo a las 7-la mirada de Ryuuji había cambiado completamente pues ahora era ya muy deprimida aun asi se fue directo a la entrada de la casa sin decir nada más

-a que esperas Hiroto ve por él, no quiero que le pase nada; me cae bien-lo miró seriamente Masaki a su "papá"

-si quiere irse solo que lo haga no es mi problema-renegó Kira como un niño berrinchudo

-…bueno si no quieres hacer nada no es mi problema tampoco entonces pero te digo que ya le mostré "la habitación"-

-…quería que fuera por él verdad?-

-asi es ^^ -

-chantajista…-se agachó Hiroto para estar a la altura de su hijo- mira solo tú sabes lo que realmente pasó entre Mido y yo…no se pero creo que con la situación que paso ahorita con Reina sea difícil recuperarlo a él ya que creo que me odia por la boda pero no se como hacerlo entender que todavía…hay algo que me gusta en él y que nunca lo dejaré, Kariya por ahora mi familia siempre serán tú, Hitomiko y si se puede…Midorikawa; olvídate que estoy con Reina tu y yo sabemos que no la amo-

-si no la amas entonces trata de hacer que Mido vuelva y divórciate de esa bruja!-

-es…es mucho más complicado de lo que crees por mucho que trate separarme de ella será difícil-

-si tanto dices amar a Mido-chan enserio trata de luchar por él!-

-…para tener 12 años eres muy inteligente, ya vengo entonces iré a dejarlo a su casa quiera o no-

-esa es la actitud Grant- sonrió Masaki

-no me llames asi que me suena a perro!-tomó su saco el mayor y las llaves de su lujoso carro y salió en búsqueda del chico- si Reina pregunta fui a comprar

-porque siento que había oído eso antes?- suspiró al recordar lo primero que dijo Hiroto- bueno…es el inicio de mi plan…no dejaré que esa zorra se quede con la empresa de Hiro-kun…sobre mi cadáver-en ese instante Kariya sacó un celular de su bolsillo y llamó a un numero cualquiera- Aló?...si? Hikaru…necesito que me hagas un favor urgentemente, puedes pedirle a tu tío?

-En otro lado-

Midorikawa estaba parado bajo el inicio de la lluvia esperando a que un bus apareciera a esa hora, aunque casi siendo 1 am no era posible quería intentarlo…

-Seguro que no quieres que te lleve a casa?-habló alguien a su espalda

- ya te dije que no, ahora vete tienes una familia que cuidar-

-vamos Mido-chan…te puedes resfriar-Hiroto sintió la mirada fría del muchacho y pensó en como convencerlo-…si te resfrías no podrías comer helado y nadie te cuidaría

-para eso esta Kazemaru…él sabe como cuidarme-

-tiene trabajo, si no va ni tu como comprarían helado?-definitivamente esta conversación que hacían parecía hecha por niños pero ambos ya eran adultos tenían 22

-esta bien…solo por eso iré contigo-suspiró Ryuuji metiéndose al auto

-tu casa es donde?...-

-de aquí a 4 cuadras doblas a la derecha y en la 7ma casa de color naranja ahí es, arranca quiero llevar rápido-

-… esta bien-sonrió Kira tratando de hacer que su acompañante lo mirara pero era casi imposible, apenas empezó la salida el silencio era incómodo y prácticamente imposible de romper asi que Hiroto trató de hablar-sabes….deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión-reía nervioso

-… graciosito te crees no? Porque no mas a hacerle ese chiste a tu esposa?-lo evitó Ryuuji con la mirada para luego volver a aquel silencio que a Hiroto lo mataba lentamente

-…y eh…que ha sido de tu vida?-

-soy secretario, y niñero en las tardes pero ahora en las noches; vivo con Kazemaru y soy feliz-

-ya veo…este…-

-mira si intentas arreglas algo créeme no va a funcionar Kiyama-

-Kira…recuérdalo ahora me apellido asi-

-me vale como sea!-

-Ryuuji no seas tan frio por favor, que pasó con el niño lindo y tierno que conocía?

-no tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, además…sigo siéndolo solo que a algunos les demuestro como soy en verdad-

-no quiero que discutamos, perdóname si te hice daño alguna vez -

-tch alguna vez? Que va! Si estoy completamente feliz por ti!-

-no a mi no me engañas…estas enojado conmigo y se nota-

-no digas tonterías

-puedes explicarme porque?-

-porque que?!

-no levantes la voz…la gente creerá que te hago algo!-dijo Hiroto y dicho y hecho pues habían ya llegado a casa de Mido pero desde el piso de arriba algo o mas bien alguien los miraba

-acaso…acaso ese es Hiroto?!-dijo sorprendido Kazemaru

-no sería sorpresa, considerando que soy tan sensual cualquiera creería que a estas horas un pervertido quisiera hacerme algo- empezó a burlarse el peliverde

-ese no es el punto...Midorikawa deja de actuar como un niño berrinchudo y toma algo serio lo que te digo-lo acorraló Hiroto a el otro chico contra la puerta del auto para no dejarlo moverse-créeme que cuando te digo que lo lamente es enserio…yo no quise jamás hacerte daño con lo que ya sabes –

-cállate! Ya no te creo nada!...desde aquel dia ya no te creo nada! Déjame!-forcejaba el ojinegro

-al menos déjame explicarte mejor que pasó cuando acepteeee….-de un momento a otro Hiroto se desmayó cayendo sobre los brazos de Ryuuji que quedó consternado al ver esto pues Kazemaru estaba atrás con una sartén en mano

-Kaze! Que has hecho lo mataste!-gritó asustado

-es que quería aprovecharse de ti!-replicó el peli celeste en su defensa

-claro que no! Solo discutíamos-

-se podía oir hasta arriba eso!...

-ah diablos!…y ahora que haré! No puedo dejarlo tirado en su auto toda la noche…-

-déjamelo a mi yo lo subo a la casa y duerme esta noche ahí luego ya vemos que hacemos con él pero no podemos dejar que se quede aquí-dijo Kaze poniendo nervioso al otro chico

-QUE?! No dejaré a ese entre a la casa!...-

**Y buenoooo que les pareció este cap? medio raro como siempre? buaaano .-. esper que algunas partes de la vida de Hiroto les hayan aclarado y sino las resolverán en el sgte cap :3 aqui van las preguntas**

**-¿Creen que Hiroto hizo lo correcto al casarse? obvio que no pero que opinan?**

**-Midorikawa es muy celoso y rencoroso?**

**-¿Masaki es un loquillo total por mostrarle a su niñero esa habitación privada?**

**-¿Que les pareció la aparicion de Kazemaru con su sartén en el cap?-**

**-que creen que pasará? :D **

**gracias por dejar sus reviews me alegran el dia! :3 sigan comentando asi me inspiro mas**

**Nos vemos**~


	5. Chapter 5: Un trabajo inesperado

**Feliz dia del fin del mundo! :D que buen dia para actualizar un fic no? xD en lo personal siempre creia que era una broma pero bueno para que preocuparse creia que era una buena fecha para actualizar este hermoso fic que cautivo sus corazones (?... ._.me maté haciendo y borrando y volviendo a hacer este capitulo porque no me convencía aun asi espero que les guste :3 en este capitulo verán la aparicion de alguien muy adorable de go (no no es pikachu...digo shinsuke :B), para no aburrrirlos mas empezemos con el fic, nos leemos abajo :DD**

**Capítulo 5: Un trabajo inesperado**

En el capitulo anterior, luego de una intensa pelea entre Hiroto y Midorikawa, Kazemaru decidió intervenir creyendo que el pelirrojo intentaba hacerle daño a su querido amigo asi que le pegó con una sartén en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y a su vez haciendo que el pobre de Ryuuji se asustara porque creyó que Kaze había matado a Hiroto pero para su suerte claro que no, ahora con un empresario desmayado en su auto, los 2 amigos tendrían que cuidarlo hasta que despertara…

-Ok yo llevo las piernas y tu los brazos-sonreía el peli celeste

-Ichirouta esto es serio! … pareciera como si lo hubiéramos matado! Y si algún vecino se da cuenta de esto? Nos llamarán a la policía-

-…como te decía tu llevas los brazos, hay que subirlo rápido antes de que como dijiste alguien se dé cuenta de su estado-

-odio cuando tienes razón-

-es que siempre la tengo-sonreía victorioso al ver que Mido agarraba de los brazos al otro

-cállate…-

Y así los 2 chicos decidieron que lo conveniente era que Hiroto se quedaría esa noche (o bueno Kazemaru lo decidió y convenció a Midorikawa luego de 94385318 intentos…)

-Échalo en tu cama esta bien?-

-Que?! Que te pasa Kaze! Ni en sueños ese se atreverá a tocar mi cama! Entiendes él NUNCA-resaltó la última palabra

-Mido…, está inconsciente dudo que echarse ahí o no haga la diferencia…-

-si fuera tu caso y en vez de Hiroto fuera Endo créeme estarías pensando igual que yo-

-dijiste la palabra prohibida…-respondió con un aura negra a su alrededor y una voz macabra

-Lord Voldemort?-

-Tu sabes a cual me refiero…Ryuuji- el del peinado emo prácticamente lo asesinaba con la mirada y con la voz

-oh….ohhh ya veo…-sonrió nervioso ya que se había dado cuenta de la palabra prohibida…Endo…y porque era prohibida? Pues obvio luego de que este se casara, Kazemaru quiso perder todo contacto con el portero y eso incluía hasta la pronunciación de su nombre por eso nadie debía decirle eso- p…perdóname Kaze T_T –se empezó a asustar el pobre chico de cabello verde pues ya veía a Kazemaru agarrando su sartén para pegarle

-… si no fueras tu…ya estarías frito mi querido amigo…-sonrió malévolamente para voltear a mirar al pelirrojo que se despertaba

-ah…mi cabeza-se quejaba Kira- don…donde estoy?

-estas bien?-le preguntó Midorikawa preocupado-no es que me importe, sino que no quiero que me des cargo penal porque te pegaron con una sartén en la cabeza

- no has respondido a mi pregunta, donde estoy? En el cielo? Porque veo una lindura aquí-sonrió pícaramente Hiroto haciendo que a Mido le apareciera un pequeño sonrojo y Kaze soltó una risita por lo dicho

-ca…cállate-le lanzó Ryuuji una bolsa con hielo a las manos del otro mientras desviaba su mirada-tu tampoco has respondido a la mía…tomarás cargos penales?

-responde a la mía y yo responderé la tuya…-

-estás en mi casa…específicamente en mi cuarto y ubicado en mi cama, alguna duda?-

-ninguna…-

-ahora respóndeme tú…le dirás algo a la policía o no?-

-puede que si…puede que no…-

-KIYAMA!-gritó enojado el oji negro

-Kira…entiéndelo ya llevo diciéndotelo todo el dia-sonreía Hiroto tratando de alterar mas a el muchacho

-me estas colmando la paciencia!-

-esperen ustedes 2!...como que lleva diciéndotelo todo el dia…? Explíquense!-se confundía Kazemaru pues andaba sin saber nada del tema

-verás…recuerdas que te dije que yo iba a cuidar a un niño hoy no?, pues resulta que es hijo de éste!-señalando a el pelirrojo que solo sonreía-pero no te alarmes…solo es adoptado, pero pobre niño con la madre que le tocó…y este intento de padre-se bufaba Midorikawa

-Oye tu no te burles de mis habilidades como padre entendido?-

-…no me burlo pero acaso conoces lo suficiente de Kariya?-

-por favor! Yo hace 2 años que soy su padre claro que lo conozco-

-a ver entonces demuéstralo!, comida favorita?-

-ravioles-

-error, es pizza-miró enojado Midorikawa

-programa de tv favorito?-

-no lo se…dora la exploradora?-

-sabes que tiene 12 no?, además es Bob Esponja; siguiente pregunta…juego favorito?-

-uno de esos que tiene en la Xbox-

-no, a él le gusta jugar mas en movimiento, correr, hacer actividades al aire, futbol, escondidas eso!…se nota; a ver otra…sabes…-pero cuando Mido iba a volver a preguntar lo interrumpió el de gafas

-soy un desastre de padre…-suspiró Hiroto resignado

-que?...n..n o quería que pensaras eso o sea si pero…-

-ya lo dejaste en claro sabes?...-

-lo que pasa es que…creo que deberías dedicarle más tiempo a Kariya, sal con él, juega, habla eso hace un buen padre, aun te falta mucho por aprender pero si tratas de resolverlo seguro lo conseguirás-Midorikawa le miraba tiernamente mientras Hiroto hacía lo mismo

-gracias Mido-chan…-le respondió feliz el pelirrojo hasta que puso su mano en la pierna de Mido…grave error

-…-que carajos creer que haces-respondió secamente el peliverde al darse cuenta de esto

-yo? Nada-pero aun asi no sacaba la mano de ahí

-joder…no volveré a caer en lo mismo!-gritó Ryuuji furioso agarrándolo de la corbata a Kira y jalándolo fuera de la casa para sorpresa de Kazemaru y luego lanzándole un portazo a la puerta, la cerró con llave

- …wao…no me lo puedo creer-dijo sorprendido Ichirouta viendo como venitas rojas de ira estaban en la frente de su amigo

-que cosa?-

-que tú y Hiroto luego de 2 años se volvieran a encontrar en estas situaciones tan raras…es algo imposible de creer-

-ni me lo recuerdes…sabes lo que menos quiero pensar es en el idiota de Kiyama en estos instantes asi que me iré a dormir ahorita, buenas noches-

-Kira…-

-que cosa dijiste?-

-que ahora ya no es Kiyama es Kira- sonrió Kazemaru

-Kaze, eres mi mejor amigo por eso no te mataré pero te juro que si empiezas a actuar como "ese" hablaré de tu "Lord Voldemort" todos los días-dijo con un aura negra al su alrededor

-entendido y claro…-se puso nervioso el otro ya que nunca ve actuar asi a su amigo y bueno…clara razón tenía pues volverse a encontrar con el amor de su vida luego de 2 años y cuando este ya esté casado y con un hijo…no era buena razón para andar feliz –buenas noches Mido …

Y dicho y hecho, pues nuestro querido protagonista se fue directo a su cuarto, se cambió y instantáneamente se metió a su cama envolviéndose con las sábanas

-porque cuando quiero olvidarme de ti…vuelves a aparecer en mi vida y me haces esto-suspiraba tristemente Ryuuji mientras olía las sábanas pues en estas se había quedado impregnado el olor del otro chico cuando estuvo ahí-Hiroto…

**-Al día siguiente-**

-Bueeeeeeeeeeenos días cuidad de Inazuma, siendo las 7:30 am empezaremos la programación del día-hablaba Kazemaru en la televisión (recuerdan que Kaze es periodista no? ._.) mientras un peliverde comía cereal recién despertando y viendo lo que pasaba- entre las noticias de hoy se hayan que la exportación de productos ha subido beneficiando a muchas empresas, también que hoy se realizará la primera reunión de presidentes de la cumbre internacional; por otra parte les informamos que los accidentes de tránsito han aumentado en 10% en lo que va del año…ahora vamos con Matsuno y las noticias graciosas del día-sonreía Kaze como todo conductor de TV profesional

-Gracias…entre las las noticias graciosas del día tenemos: un hombre paga una multa de 100.000.000 dólares en monedas de 1 centavo, una señora se casa consigo misma, el presidente de Groenlandia se disfraza de indigente y lo arrestaron, y por última la más graciosa…anoche 3 residentes de la cuidad de Inazuma hicieron un escandalo completo al golpear a 1 de ellos con una sartén y en su intento de resolverlo arrastran por media cuadra a el pobre muchacho- al oir esto Ryuuji escupió la leche que tomaba pues sabía quienes eran esos 3, Kaze, él y Hiroto-; todavía no se les ha identificado pero esperamos que sea pronto pues fue demasiado gracioso…volvemos con Kazemaru

-g…gracias Matsuno…entre otras noticias…-el pobre Kaze se había dado cuenta también que él era el de la noticia y rogaba que nunca encontraran quienes fueron los culpables porque moriría de vergüenza de ser así.

Luego de este incidente el día transcurrió normal bueno los días en esa cuidad nunca son normales pero ya saben a lo que me refiero…volviendo al tema Midorikawa se alistó para ir a su trabajo como secretario, se puso lo típico su saco blanco, un suéter cuello de tortuga de color naranja y luego unos pantalones medio azulados; se peinó haciéndose un moño y agarrando las llaves se fue directo a su trabajo sin esperar lo que sucedería…

-Buenos días señor Kyoji-sonreía entrando a su oficina de su jefe

-Ryuuji justo a tiempo como siempre, te tengo buenas y malas noticias-

-q…que sucede?-definitivamente cuando a uno le decían eso se asustaba de las respuestas a dar

-pues por cual quieres que comience?-

-la mala…-

-ok….estas despedido, no serás mas mi secretario-

-QUE?! Pero, pero señor Kyoji que hice mal?, llego temprano, hago bien su papeleo, atiendo las llamadas, no he faltado al trabajo…porque?!- prácticamente Mido ya estaba en el piso llorando en una esquina oscura

-pero pequeño déjame terminar de hablar…-sonreía el viejo señor- ya no trabajarás para mi, has sido ascendido, trabajarás para una importante empresa reconocida a nivel mundial y serás secretario del jefe, no es genial?

-e…enserio? No me bromea?-el peliverde vio que el señor asentía positivamente lo cual confirmaba que no era broma- en que empresa? Cuanto pagaran? Cuando empiezo?

-jaja tranquilo, mira empiezas hoy mismo incluso la limosina de la empresa te está esperando abajo, solo debes ordenar tus cosas e irte; me habían dicho que no te dijera el nombre de la compañía aún… y en cuanto a cuanto te pagan pues…te felicito- el señor Kyoji le extendió un papel blanco doblado

-…-los ojos negros de Ryuuji se volvieron blancos y una pequeña almita se salió de él por el impacto-…cuantos ceros…nunca había visto tantos juntos!...enserio tanto pagan por un simple trabajo de secretario?-

-asi es muchachito, ahora apúrate que debes irte a tu nuevo empleo, rápido!

-muchas gracias señor Kyoji,…me ha ayudado demasiado estos años se lo agradezco-lo abrazaba a su ex-jefe antes de irse directo a la lujosa limosina, que debajo de su antiguo edificio de trabajo, lo esperaba listo para llevarlo y así fue; luego de un largo paseo por media cuidad el vehículo se estacionó enfrente de lo que parecía más un hotel de 5 estrellas, era su nueva empresa-disculpe chofer me puede decir en que empresa trabajare?

-veras joven no le puedo decir aun-

- T^T injusto-bajaba del auto y se fue directo a la entrada de la compañía a ponerse a admirar todo lo que encontraba, mientras recibía miradas de todo el mundo preguntándose quien era este chico nuevo... -disculpe…me puede decir donde queda la oficina del jefe?-le preguntaba a una chica castaña que al parecer era la recepcionista

-claro querida, esta en el piso 12 es la única oficina que hay ahí-

-…gracias, eh… soy hombre ._. –respondió incomodo Ryuuji, usualmente solía pasar de que lo confundieran pero no esperaba que en su nuevo trabajo fuera asi, olvidando ese asunto fue de frente al ascensor de aquel lugar y esperó a subir todo iba bien a excepción de la pequeña confusión de hacia un ratito pero aun así le gustaba el lugar donde estaba era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad; una vez que llegó al piso 12 entró y vio solo una puerta de madera enorme, tocó la puerta varias veces pero al ver que no abrían la puerta entró

-Hola….hay alguien? S…soy el nuevo secretario-decía tímidamente Midorikawa pero al seguir sin respuesta alguna de alguien se acercó al escritorio donde estaba un pequeño letrero que tenía el nombre de alguien así que dedujo que sería el de su nuevo jefe-veamos…el nombre de mi jefe es… esperen…esto debe ser una mala broma planeada no puede ser que…

-Hola Mido-kun-entraba Hiroto con un café en mano y saludando tranquilamente

-TU!-lo señaló con cólera y a la vez susto por saber que al parecer luego de todas las maravillas de su trabajo, su jefe terminaría siendo Hiroto…Hiroto Kira, el muchacho que menos querría ver pero para colmo ahora era su jefe

-que tal? Parece que ahora trabajamos juntos no es increíble?-

_-"TT^TT porque me odia el mundo asi!" _no es posible porque?! Porque tú!...a propósito lo hiciste o que?!-

-ah? No, lo que sucede es que Kariya despidió a mi secretaria por accidente y tenía que contratar a otra así que él le pidió a uno de sus amigos que si podía mandar un secretario y bueno…. terminaste siendo tú; increíblemente no tengo nada que ver-hablaba tranquilamente el pelirrojo tomando un sorbo de su café

-quieres decir que tu hijo de 12 años despidió a tu secretaria y consiguió a un amigo que al parecer sabía de mi existencia y terminaron contratándome? Créeme es algo imposible de imaginar…-

-pues créelo porque así sucedió-

-…no pienso trabajar para ti Hiroto-renegaba Midorikawa

-bueno…si tu quieres pero no creo que desees quedarte sin trabajo…o peor aun que la gente se entere de lo de anoche no?-sonreía de a lado de manera perversa

-de que hablas?!-

-lo de la sartén…sabes que yo puedo decir a las autoridades de que fueron Kazemaru y tú los que me arrastraron por 3 cuadras mientras yo estaba inconsciente-

-no te atreverías…-dijo entre dientes el pobre secretario

-pruébame Ryuuji…sabes como soy-agarraba Kira el celular y lo movía de un lado a otro mientras no quitaba esa sonrisa perversa de su rostro

-eso es chantaje!,…porque quieres que trabaje aquí habiendo tantas secretarias en todo el maldito Japón!-gritó enojado

-como dices, hay muchas secretarias o secretarios pero dudo que me lleguen a convencer como tu…-lo tomó al peliverde de la cadera-no son tan lindos como tú

-que estupidez dices!...-se sonrojó fuertemente al ver lo que su nuevo jefe hacía-sabes…ya deja de jugar así conmigo!...esta bien acepto el trabajo pero deja de perseguirme así…no vez que me lastimas haciendo eso?

-…-Hiroto le quiso responder pero las palabras no salían de su boca y para romper el silencio por suerte entró Kariya en ese instante, seguido de un pequeño niño de su misma edad y de cabello púrpura y ojos negros su nombre? Hikaru Kageyama; lo único que no se habían dado cuenta los 2 adultos era que seguían en la misma posición de hacía un rato; Hiroto tomando a Midorikawa de la cintura y el otro pegado al escritorio por eso

-Hiro-kun…eh…interrumpo algo?-preguntó Masaki inocentemente

-claro que…que no Kariya, que pasa?-dijo el empresario soltando al chico y arreglándose su vestimenta

-ya estoy mandando las invitaciones de la cena de esta noche, Mido-chan vas a ir no?-miró tiernamente el niño a el mayor conmoviéndolo

-cena? De que?- preguntó

-es el aniversario de la empresa asi que quiero que vayas, puedes?-insistió el niño

-claro porque no…pero no te iba a cuidar esta noche?-

-si…pero como iré también no creo que sea un problema, vamos Mido tienes que ir por favor-hablaba Kariya intentando a toda costa que su niñero vaya

-no lo se…-

-por favor Midorikawa-Sempai sería lindo que fuera-habló el otro niño que acompañaba a Kariya

-ow gracias…em,…-realmente ese niñito de cabello púrpura era extremadamente tierno y Ryuuji no se pudo resistir a abrazarlo como si éste fuera un bebé

-Hikaru Kageyama un gusto conocerlo-sonrió adorablemente al ver como lo abrazaban

-… -Kariya y Hiroto se quedaron mudos por esto al parecer Hikaru tenía poderes para atraer a los demás por más enojados que estén y por otro lado entre padre e hijo tenían …celos? Es posible?

-tiene que ir-respondió secamente Kira separando al mayor del niño-…digo porque como trabaja aquí es su deber asistir a las reuniones de la empresa

-Trabajas aquí? Felicidades Mido-chan *u*-decía alegremente Masaki alejándolo a Hikaru un poco de su niñero

-ah? No sabías? Creía que si…que raro-se preguntaba el peliverde

-no…claro que no…es que…am, yo solo la despedía a la secretaria por accidente y le pedí a Hikaru si su tío podía conseguir a alguien para luego contratarlo…es genial que seas tú

-si…eh…claro genial… _"T^T mátenme por dios porque?!"_ –

-bueno Hikaru y yo nos vamos a terminar de entregar las invitaciones, nos vemos en la noche Mido-chan, es a las 7pm Hiro y yo iremos a recogerte; puedes llevar a alguien aquí hay un pase extra, cuídate ^^-y diciendo esto los 2 niños se fueron de la oficina dejando solos otra vez a los 2 intentos de adultos (n/a: que malota soy xD)

-Iras verdad?-preguntó el jefe

-si porque es mi obligación como tu nuevo secretario de obedecer las reglas de la empresa…Hiroto como amigo quería decirte que…que te cuides mucho de Ulvida y por otro lado; yo quiero mantener mi relación contigo como compañeros de trabajo, se puede?-

-claro…esta bien, bueno entonces compañeros?-

-supongo…-intentó sonreír Midorikawa

**-Detrás de la puerta de la oficina-**

-Crees que hacemos lo correcto Kariya?-preguntaba Hikaru

-claro que sí! Ellos se quieren a mi no me engañan y haré todo lo posible para juntarlos, espero conseguirlo porque no me gusta que Hiroto sufra asi por Midorikawa y viceversa…-dijo Masaki pegándose a la puerta a escuchar lo que decían lo adultos

-bueno si tu lo dices-el pequeño Kageyama lo jaló de su camisa a su amigo-deja de espiar…ya veremos como lo arreglamos, vamos a terminar de enviar las invitaciones esta bien?

-pero yo quería…-el de ojos café claro estaba a punto de hacer berrinche pero al ver que el menor hacía ojos de cachorrito no pudo evitarlo y se paró junto a él-esta bien…u.u

-veamos… el siguiente es Endo Mamoru, acaso no es el ex capitán del equipo de Inazuma Japan?-preguntó

-así es y también mi tío de cariño, bueno así le digo yo, como él y Hiroto son buenos amigos por eso-

-oh ya veo…y quien es Natsumi Raimon?-

-ella…bueno….su esposa, pero no me cae bien es igual de mala que Ulvida-baka siempre que tenemos reunión familiar ella me mira mal y dice que me parezco a un tal Kazemaru Ichirouta solo por el cabello, creo que él estaba también en el equipo de Inazuma Japan…bueno también para empeorarla ella cocina mal…no sabes cuantas indigestiones me ha causado ella, Hikaru por favor! Tienes que venir a la cena de hoy no me dejes con esas 2 malas…-lloraba cómicamente el pobre chico

-esta bien…pero no me incluyas en un plan realmente raro esta vez si?-

-…no prometo nada, además sabes que ira Midorikawa y a la vez Reina…debo planear algo lo sabes!-

-a veces me pregunto como terminamos siendo amigos-suspiraba el de cabello púrpura

-ah vamos no es tan malo-sonreía Masaki lléndose al ascensor con su querido amigo

**-Mas tarde-**

-Una cena? De la empresa de Hiroto?...como es que acabaste siendo su secretario?-preguntó Kazemaru viendo la hermosa invitación que le habían dado a su amigo

-si asi es…no quiero ir pero bueno ya me comprometí además solo iría por trabajo, quieres acompañarme…para yo no estar solo, por favor Kazemaru; ah cierto y acabé siendo secretario de Hiroto porque…em…porque si-decía Mido exhausto mientras descansaba en el mueble

-claro que iré se ve genial, y por otra parte no me convence tu respuesta sobre lo de tu trabajo, estas seguro que no sigues bueno, enamorado de él?-

-yo…este claro que no! Ahora alístate que a las 7 es esa cena…-

**-En otro lado-**

-Mamoru no quiero ir-decía una mujer algo cansada y molesta

-ah vamos Natsumi será divertido, además ya le prometí a Hiroto que iría-insistía Endo

-porque prometes cosas que no podrás cumplir?...ag esta bien iremos-suspiró amargada la chica

-genial, será una gran noche…-

-si, si lo que digas…-

**Continuará~**

**Y...que les pareció D: medio raro verdad? y la aparicion de Hikaru? :3 dios lo amo es demasiado tierno enserio por eso lo puse bueno espero que les haya agradado el cap de esta semana he decidido que intentaré actualizarlo semanalmente porque ando de vacaciones woohoo xD asi que espero sus comentarios(positivos o hay palo ._.) cualquier critica se acepta y bueno...vamos ocn las preguntas ;3**

**1) Quieren que ponga mas Endo x Kaze? y de ser así quieren que narre su historia de ellos 2?**

**2) Creen que debo poner a Kageyama que está vivo? (el tio pues sabemos que Hikaru esta vivo ._.)**

**3) Algun dia Hiroto le contará al mundo que Kazemaru y Midorikawa fueron los que lo accidentaron ? xD**

**4) que creen que pasará en esa cena?**

**5) Hiroto es un jefe acosador?**

**6) Mido tiene mala suerte? xD**

**7) emparejo a Kariya con Hikaru? o3o no lo se tambien me encanta esa pareja mf! :3**

**8) que otros personajes de Go o de la serie original quieren que ponga ?**

**Espero sus respuestas y les daré galletitas~ y gracias a todos los que comentan en especial a ustedes IchiBerryz, Clara Nishisawa y a Goenji-Tsurugi *u* me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior ;D**


	6. Chapter 6: Los preparativos

**Hola feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo :3 les traigo rapido el nuevo y raro capitulo del fic y por cierto la ultima actualización del año creo :3 ...bueno no se no me agradó hacer este capitulo o sea para mi como un capitulo de relleno previo a todo el salvajismo que vendrá en el siguiente pero no les adelanto lo que pasara ;) además no me convenció mucho u.u pero bueno ^^ disfrutenlo **

**Capitulo 6: Los preparativos**

Llegada la noche todos los invitados a la fiesta estaban arreglándose en sus respectivos hogares cada uno teniendo una diferente perspectiva de lo que pasaría aquella rara noche…

**- En la mansión Kira—**

-Hikaru llegaste!-dijo feliz Kariya abriéndole la puerta a su amigo-creía que no ibas a venir, me alegra que llegaras…ha venido tu tío?

-no, no podía venir me dijo de que tenía algo que hacer, lo curioso que justo fue cuando le nombré a los invitados…-

-que raro… crees que sea por lo de hace unos años atrás?-

-posiblemente, a veces me dice que cree que los chicos le tienen rencor aun además que creen que está muerto-suspiraba con pena el niño

-ah….no te preocupes ya verás que lo perdonaran algún dia-lo abrazaba Masaki para reconfortarlo- no pienses negativo verás que esta noche será linda, además…yo debo decirte algo

-que cosa?-se sorprendió Hikaru al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su amigo

-pues… que ya tengo listo el plan que haremos esta noche en la cena para vengarnos de Ulvida-baka, no te parece genial? –habló emocionado Kariya con los ojos brillosos y sacando un papel

-…era eso? …si genial, solo espero que no nos metamos en problemas con Hiroto-sempai porque si no ya no me dejarán entrar a tu casa T^T-se resigno

-no creo, saben que eres mi amigo siempre te dejarán entrar aquí porque según Hiroto tu haces que me vuelva menos malvado cada dia ._.' –

-nunca cambiarás…-

**-En las habitaciones de arriba-**

-Porque te arreglas tanto?-preguntó Ulvida viendo a su esposo algo alterado

-por nada…es un dia importante para la empresa por eso, déjame-Hiroto se amarraba el nudo de la corbata tratando de ignorar a la mujer

-ya veo... mira Hiroto ya hablamos de esto anoche pero hoy fui al médico y me dijo que hay métodos de concepción que podrían…-

-no quiero de hablar de eso ahorita sabes? estoy muy ocupado, además comprende que YO no quero tener un hijo contigo con Kariya me basta y sobra-

-quieres que te recuerde cual era el contrato de este matrimonio? Tu y yo debemos tener un hijo para que mantengas tu empresa asi que quieras o no tendremos uno…como sea no me importa realmente-

-Te recuerdo que en el contrato jamás decía que debía ser uno biológico, asi que no te inventes cosas,…si me disculpas debo ir a ver como está Kariya-decía el joven lléndose de la habitación

-claro… "_idiota, tu fortuna es solo lo que deseo, pero veo que no quieres que tome nada, bueno yo puedo encargarme sola de tener ese hijo"_

**_-_****En el departamento de Kazemaru y Midorikawa-**

-Sabes ya me dio flojera ir, mejor quedémonos aquí y veamos películas-se echaba a la cama Ryuuji

-claro que no!-lo miró con desaprobación Kazemaru- en tu primer día y ya dejarás mal a tu jefe? No! Debemos ir porque será algo importante y único

-jefe…jefe…jefe…-susurraba Mido viendo al techo de su habitación-…realmente no me agrada la idea de verlo si quiera

-ándale vamos verás que te vas a divertir-le lanzó un traje negro a su amigo que seguía mirando el techo

-eso lo dices por ti…bueno ya que, mejor no me amargo mi noche pensando en sus estupideces de él-

-esa es la actitud, ahora apúrate que en media hora llegan-

-media hora?!...no…ya fue mejor no voy-se volvió a echar a la cama

-Ryuuji!-le gritó Kaze

-era broma…-se ponía una camisa-vez ya esta! He avanzado contento?

-asi me gusta…-

Llegó las 7 de la noche y Midorikawa esperaba a que llegue su jefe para recogerlo para esta cena tan importante era claro que no quería ir pero no porque no quisiera sino porque le incomodaba ya el hecho de primero ser el niñero del hijo del chico que amaba y ahora para empeorarlo era secretario de éste…ah esto si que era una delicada situación y a la vez muy molesta, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza mucha confusión pero todo fue interrumpido cuando recibió una llamada

-A…aló?-dijo en una voz entrecortada pues estaba nervioso

-Mido-chan! Ya baja estamos aquí-decía Kariya por la otra línea del teléfono

-ah? Claro Masaki ya bajamos…-

-bajamos?, picarón con quien vienes?-se reía el niño mientras Hiroto al oír esto le quitó el celular y lo puso en altavoz

-quien te dijo que podías llevar a alguien-habló seriamente Kira

-para tu información Kariya me dio un pase extra entendido?, y no me gusta que me hables de ese modo, seré tu secretario y todo pero a mi no me hablas así-Midorikawa se amargó en cierta manera pero a la vez se preguntaba, acaso a Hiroto le habían dado celos?

-oigan no actúen como niños, Mido-sempai puedes bajar por favor-intervino Hikaru con su tierna voz para calmarlos

-apoyo lo que ha dicho puedes bajar y hablamos aquí mejor esta bien?-tranquilamente Masaki trató de hacer que la tensión se fuera

-claro, ya bajo ahorita-cortó

-Quien era?-preguntaba Kazemaru pues notaba como su amigo andaba enojado

-Kariya y el idiota de su padre-decía entre dientes-debemos bajar ahorita

-c…claro-sonrió inseguro Ichirouta pues ni siquiera había iniciado la cena o mas bien ni siquiera habían salido del departamento y su amigo ya peleaba con su jefe, realmente no sabía que le esperaría esa noche, prefirió no meterse en mas líos y bajaron juntos hasta el lobby del edificio solo para ver una enorme limosina que estaba estacionada al frente

-no me chingues! Enserio iremos en esa hermosa limosina? *u*-

-si Kazemaru si iremos en esa limosina ahora no me lo recuerdes y vamos-seguía Ryuuji amargo

-Mido-chan!-gritaron 2 niños corriendo directamente al peliverde para abrazarlo- llegaste al fin!

-y ellos?-preguntó el acompañante

-bueno el de aquí es Kariya Masaki…el hijo de Hiroto –señaló al de ojos marrones claro- y el de aquí es Hikaru Kageyama –terminó diciendo para abrazar al pequeño

-Kageyama?!-se asustó el ex velocista pues ese apellido lo recordaba claramente…Reiji Kageyama

-si ^u^, algún problema?-sonrió Mido, al parecer ni idea tenía de quien era Kageyama

-n…ninguno…-suspiró

-vamos muchachos suban, llegaremos tarde-hablaba Kariya mientras agarraba de la mano a su niñero y con la otra a Hikaru y los conducía a todos al interior de la limosina

-Ichirouta! Que haces aquí?!-gritó fuertemente Ulvida al ver que el supuesto acompañante de Ryuuji era Kazemaru y definitivamente no le agradaba la idea de que él estuviera aquí

-a…ah? Así que es Kazemaru?, bueno siéntense ambos vamos rápido, tenemos que irnos ya-por otro lado la calma había vuelto a Hiroto le reconfortaba la idea de que el supuesto acompañante de su secretario fuera a la vez el compañero de departamento de este

-Mucho gusto, un placer volvernos a ver Hiroto…, Reina a mi me invitó por supuesto Midorikawa-trató de sonreír el del peinado emo y se sentó lo mas lejos posible en la limosina para evitar conflictos

-Esta es una reunión para gente importante y no se porque invitaste a mediocres como estos dos-respondió Reina enojada y mirando de reojo a Kazemaru y a Midorikawa y el primero solo ignoró lo dicho pero el segundo…

-quien te crees para decirme mediocre? siliconada de segunda!-

-ay no…por dios no T^T –suspiró Ichirouta al saber que empezaría una pelea

-es cierto! Reina no tenías por qué llamarlos así a ellos 2-intervino el pelirrojo

-ah ahora todos están contra mi verdad?, todo por culpa de este idiota cabeza de helado que no sabe otra cosa mas que hacer que ocupar espacio, además no vez que no ha conseguido nada en su vida-

-no me llames cabeza de helado jamás me gustó ese apodo, eres una…-

-y la pelea comenzó…-se sentaron los 2 niños junto a el único chico de ahí que andaba calmado pero a la vez Kaze sentía como las miradas de los presentes eran de asesinato Midorikawa miraba con ganas de matar a Hiroto pero a Ulvida también, Hiroto con ganas de Midorikawa…digo de matar a Ulvida y Ulvida con ganas de matar a Midorikawa…sí esto empezó a hacerse todo un lio

-Ya llegamos señor Kira-dijo el chofer de la limosina interrumpiendo el momento de tensión entre todos

-Bien niños bajemos-sonreía Mido jalando a Hikaru y Kariya para que bajen pues ahorita estaba mas que furioso definitivamente y quería tranquilizarse cuidando a los pequeños

-Ah, ah, no tu te quedas aquí-lo cogió del hombro su jefe-tienes asuntos pendientes en la mesa de empleados

-espera que?! Existe eso…oye soy el niñero de Kariya y mi deber es cuidarlo asi que yo me voy a…-

-no, nada que ver tu vienes conmigo-lo jaló Kira a su pobre secretario mientras este pedía silenciosamente ayuda a Kazemaru quien por creerse pacifista no intervino

-me las pagarás Ichirouta….-lloriqueaba Mido mientras seguía siendo jalado

-bueno…y ahora que hago, no conozco a nadie aquí-suspiró

-Podrías acompañarnos a nosotros-dijo Hikaru mirando al mayor

-Si sería genial saber porque me confunden contigo-renegaba Kariya

-confundirte? Quien?-

-una tal Natsumi-baka! La odio siempre me dice que me parezco a ti aunque obvio yo soy mas sexy-le respondió Masaki haciendo una pose victoriosa medio rara

-jaja que lindos son ustedes 2 –sonreía al verlos y sí Kariya se parecía un poco a Kazemaru pero solo por el cabello no había casi nada de parecido realmente pero lo que le sorprendió fue cuando oyó el nombre de Natsumi, acaso era posible…que conocieran lo que realmente pasó hace tanto tiempo?

-Niños que hacen aquí? –apareció una joven que parecía que era una empleada del establecimiento-Vengan van a ir a la sala con los demás niños como ustedes esta bien?-los llevaba a los 2 chicos

-Nooo! Yo no soy un niño! Ya soy todo un hombre! Casi cumplo 13! Díselo Hikaru!-gritaba Masaki mientras lo jalaban

-ah?...te dije que esta noche no quería meterme en problemas :c –

-pero…pero y nuestro plan que teníamos para juntar a Mido-chan y a Hiroto? –susurró el peli celeste

-lo haremos en un ratito solo síguele la corriente a ella y luego ponemos en acción el plan esta bien?-le respondió susurrando Hikaru al oído de su amigo

-c…claro-se sonrojó un poco Kariya con esto y no sabía porque

_-"Debería ayudarlos pero lo mejor no será meterme en los asuntos del hijo de Hiroto;…me iré a comer mejor"_ –

Y dicho y hecho Kazemaru se fue a buscar el lugar donde estaba el banquete de aquel lugar, una vez que lo ubicó agarró un plato pequeño y procedía a servirse un poco de lo que había aunque no sabía que cosas eran, en su vida había visto pequeños bocadillos como esos se notaba que no solía ir a reuniones sociales

-te puedo ayudar?-le habló un pequeño niño de cabello rosa en coletas

-ah?...-

-que si quieres que te ayude, parece que no supieras que son estas cosas que hay aquí-

-claro pequeño explica si deseas-

-bueno verás esto es caviar y se usa para…-

**-En otro lado-**

-Pasen aquí está su mesa señor Kira-hablaba un mesero señalándole una enormemente exagerada mesa con su nombre ahí y 5 asientos

-muchas gracias Sebatian-agradeció Hiroto y se sentó haciendo que Ryuuji se sentara a su costado derecho-como eres mi secretario debes ser mi mano derecha y apoyarme entendido?-

-claro-respondió secamente Mido esto no le agradaba mucho pero no podía negarse

-y yo que? Pretendes que me quede parada viéndolos ahí?-intervino molesta Reina

-tu te sientas aquí en la silla de la izquierda sin replicarme-

-bueno, vamos Ryuuji necesito que me acompañes a la entrada a recibir a los invitados-

-no debería ir tu esposa? Usualmente es así-suspiraba el peliverde

-si pero…prefiero romper las reglas de lo normal, ahora vamos que los demás invitados llegaran- y asi como dijeron los 2 chicos se fueron

-Es un idiota si cree que le dejaré el camino abierto para que se vaya con mi esposo, esta guerra recién comienza Ryuuji Midorikawa-habló Ulvida viendo su celular y tratando de ignorar la situación

**-En la sala para "niños"-**

-Hikaru debemos salir de aquí! Como sea! No podemos quedarnos aquí tengo un mal presentimiento-insistía Kariya alterado

-mira dudo que por unos minutos algo pase v…verdad?-

-no es eso, es que creo que algo realmente malo pasará, llámame paranoico pero enserio debemos salir-

-estas seguro? Bueno si tu lo dices…ven-Hikaru agarró de la mano a su compañero y se acercó a la señorita de la puerta-d…disculpe

-si pequeño?-le respondió la empleada

-mire…mi amigo y yo queremos ir a ver a nuestra mamá se puede?-la buena actuación de el pequeño Kageyama era demasiado genial pues había puesto unos ojos de cachorro irresistibles-por favor-y soltando pequeñas y falsas lagrimas lograron ellos 2 escapar de la sala para menores

-Wau! No sabía que tu podías hacer cosas así! –le dijo sorprendido Masaki

-Clases de actuación mi estimado Kariya, clases de actuación, ahora a donde vamos?-

-pues soy de la idea de que vayamos a la…-

**-En la puerta de ingreso del local-**

_-"Porque hace esto? Acaso no le incomoda el hecho que yo esté aquí?...porque me mira? Lo odio? Lo amo? Ya no se realmente que siento…"_ –Ryuuji tenía la mente confusa, demasiados pensamientos y mucha tensión cuando miraba a Hiroto de vez en cuando, lo veía y sentía como su querido amigo ya no era el muchachito que conocía hace años, ya no era un tímido y tranquilo niño ahora ya era un hombre adulto y responsable de su propia empresa…maduro? Ok lo ultimo no pero aun así; Mido amaba como era Hiroto y eso no se lo podía negar por mas que deseaba

-Midorikawa…yo quería disculparme por mi actitud en la oficina y en la limosina-

-que cosa…?-

-se me pasó la mano discúlpame, no quiero empezar mal mi relación de trabajo contigo-

-es enserio?-

-si…lo menos que querría sería de que mi mejor amigo se sienta incómodo cuando trabaje con el-

-mejor amigo? "Así es mi querido Ryuuji has quedado en la temible friend zone!"oh cállate mente!-asi como leyeron Mido se habló a si mismo cuando oyó la palabra mejor amigo, por un lado le alegraba que él lo volviera a considerar su amigo pero por otro…quería ser mas que amigos

-no lo éramos? …quiero volver a retomar nuestra amistad…se puede? amigos?-le extendió la mano en señal de confianza

-amigos…-sonrió Midorikawa hasta que oyó una voz tras de él

-Hola! Mido-kun a los años ya nadie sabía que había sido de ti-sonreía Kido acompañado de Fudou

-Kido es un placer verte esta noche-lo saludaba Hiroto

-sabes que no me perdería para nada una de estas celebraciones importantes-

-tch…-

-Fudou veo que no has cambiado nada-le miró Midorikawa al ver que el castaño solo evadía miradas

-no quería venir Yuuto me obligó-

-pues mi empresa y la de Hiroto son aliadas asi que le debía el favor…además quien vive en mi casa sin hacer nada?- respondía el oji rojo mirándolo algo molesto

-bueno lo que digas ya luego me las pagaras Kido-kun~-sonrió perversamente Fudou mientras entraba a el local

-nunca cambiará…-suspiró Yuuto entrando en busca del otro chico

-ellos 2 están…?-preguntaba Ryuuji al ver como actuaban sus amigos

-si hace muchísimo tiempo, desde fines del frontera internacional-le respondia Kira para luego saludar a una pareja que entraba

-suertudos…-susurraba el peliverde

-Midorikawa?-una voz alterada y a la vez alegre hablo por detrás

-que sucede….o_o…no puede ser…-se asustó mucho el chico ya que parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma

**-En otro lugar-**

-Veamos ya está listo lo que ya sabes Hikaru-sonreía Masaki caminando por los pasillos del local y parándose a ver un piano

-de quien crees que sea?-preguntó curioso el peli violeta

-pues mío déjenlo-respondía un chico de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos del mismo color

-que haces aquí?-se enojó Kariya

-pues es obvio estoy aquí para actuar tu padre me mandó a tocar el piano como presentación-

-Shindou…lo que menos quería era verte aquí-

-chicos no empiecen a pelear…-intervino Hikaru

**-Por otra parte-**

-Debo encontrar a Kazemaru lo antes posible!-se asustaba Ryuuji pues se había preocupado por su amigo-no puedo dejar que le vuelva a suceder lo de antes…no puedo!-

-Que sucede…Midorikawa?-le preguntó un chico de cabello crema y pelo parado

-G…Goenji? Gracias a dios eres tu! Has visto a Kazemaru?-preguntó alterado el pobre Mido

-s..si lo vi hace un rato, en la mesa de bocaditos con un niño de coletas rosas que pasa?-

-luego te explico, tengo que buscarlo! Fue genial volverte a ver Goenji-

**-En la mesa de bocaditos-**

-Y como le dije asi es que una persona elige los bocadillos de la mesa-sonreía el niño de cabello rosa

-ah…si muchas gracias…ehm?-

-Ranmaru Kirino, es un placer conocerlo señor Kazemaru-le sonreía el muchacho

-como sabes mi nombre?-le preguntó asombrado el mayor

-es mi ídolo enserio! Sus técnicas que usaba cuando jugaba en Inazuma Japan eran increíbles realmente impresionantes lo admiro mucho-

-wau nunca había oído a alguien decirme eso muchas gracias Kirino-

-a usted, gracias a usted es que juego futbol-

-enserio? Cual es tu posición?-

-defensa, espero algún día ser como usted-

-es un alago, en que equipo juegas?-

-en el de Raimon…-

-Raimon has dicho?!-se exalto Kazemaru al oír esto

-si….y es muy buen jugador así como en tus tiempos tu lo fuiste Kaze-chan…-le habló una voz tras del peli celeste

-E…Endo?!-los ojos de Kazemaru se llenaron de lagrimas al ver y oír la voz de su ex capitán otra vez

**BOM O_O que les pareció? Endo ha vuelto bitches (? y al parecer esto será un gran cambio en la vida de Kazemaru :c pobrecito bueno me dio algo de pena el pobre Kaze u.u, que les pareció? Kirino y Shindou aparecieron ouo y tambien Goenji, Kido y Fudou aunque en el prox capitulo verán lo peligroso que puede ser una cena con el jefe mas raro del mundo Hiroto xD lo sé no hubo mucho yaoi en este capitulo como les dije arriba no andaba muy inspirada pero les prometo que el siguiente será mas genial y con mas inclusión a las relaciones de Endo y Kazemaru y a la nueva relación de "amigos" de Hiroto y Midorikawa *u* , obvio habrá mas rarezas para el dúo dinamico de Kariya y Hikaru y bullying a Ulvida y Natsumi o **

**Perdónenme una vez mas por este capitulo medio feo u.u lo sé nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews TwT ah por cierto gracias a todos los que dejaron la vez pasada enserio casi me pongo a llorar de alegría *momento cursi* enserio se los agradezco muchísimo :') **


	7. Chapter 7: Los recuerdos de Kazemaru

**PRIMER ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL AÑO! FIESTA *u* okno, jejeje aqui esto yooo su querida escritora que se mató haciendo este capitulo porque bueno...les debo una explicación iba a subir el capitulo el sábado pero habían partes que no estaban bien narradas y bueno tuve que volverlas a escribir y creo que son como 15 paginas de este capitulo en recompensa por el atraso con el capitulo espero que les guste, primero les vengo con una explicación que ESPERO QUE LEAN! bueno es que Natsumi sé que no aparecía en el FFI pero la puse solo para ponerle sentido a una parte de la historia entendido? c: bueno sin más distracciones aquí el cap de esta sensual semana, trataré de subir el sgte el viernes o sábado D **

**Capitulo 7: Los recuerdos de Kazemaru y una cena con el jefe**

-no pude llegar a tiempo…-se lamentaba Ryuuji al ver el panorama en el que se encontraba, Kazemaru llorando y Endo con Natsumi frente a él

-ha sido mucho tiempo Kaze-kun como estas?-lo saludaba algo feliz el castaño mientras su esposa tenía una expresión de amargura por aquel encuentro

-…- el peli celeste quería hablar pero las palabras no le salían él, se sintió deprimido e incluso con ganas de morir, al parecer este problema con Endo si era grave-

yo…-por mas que quería decir algo no podía simplemente no podía y del miedo salió corriendo dejando a los presentes sorprendidos más aun a el portero quien en vez de evitar que se fuera se quedó viendo como huía

-Kazemaru-sempai!-se sorprendió Kirino al ver como se fue su ídolo

-Kaze!...-gritó Midorikawa siguiéndolo a ver si lograba alcanzarlo-"…_no vayas a hacer alguna estupidez_ _por favor_ "

-a donde crees que vas?-preguntó Hiroto mientras veía que su heladito se iba tras el que escapaba

-Kazemaru es mi amigo tengo que ir a ver como esta…Hiroto como te atreves a invitar a Endo sabiendo lo que había pasado años atrás!-respondió a la ofensiva el peliverde

-yo no sabía que lo traerías a él por eso…perdón Ryuuji-se disculpaba su jefe

-eres un… "_no es su culpa piénsalo, no creo que sea tan desgraciado_"…esta bien te creo; pero ahorita mi amigo necesita apoyo-sonreía Mido volviendo a salir corriendo tras de Kaze

-Ryuuji…-suspiró Hiroto, pues por dentro se sentía culpable de haber invitado a Endo pero aun así era su amigo; por otro lado se sentía mal de que Kazemaru halla tenido que volver a ver a Mamoru así y para empeorarla ahora tenía una duda en su mente, ¿Cuál era la relación de su Midorikawa y el del peinado emo?

**-En otro lado-**

-No…lo odio, lo odio-lloraba amargamente un joven viendo las estrellas-porque tenía que pasar! Me quiero morir

-Bonita noche verdad?,-entró Mido al balcón viendo como su compañero estaba deprimido-hay luna llena se ve hermosa-se colocaba a su costado viendo con el las estrellas-quien diría que los volveríamos a ver no?

-yo no quería!-le respondía Ichirouta mientras se apretaba los puños algo enojado pero a la vez triste

-y créeme yo tampoco quería cruzarme con Kira otra vez en mi vida pero al parecer el destino nos quiere jugar una broma o tratarnos mal otra vez…recuerdas? como los viejos tiempos-

-que quieres decir…? Yo era feliz con él hasta inicios de la universidad pero luego apareció Natsumi y todo….todo se desmoronó-

-Kaze…-

**-Flashback hace 9 años atrás-**

-No entiendo, puedes explicarme porque querías ser parte de los emperadores de la oscuridad?-preguntaba el castaño a un chico de apariencia afeminada

-…perdóname mucho Endo…yo no me sentía conforme con lo que era, te veía a ti a los demás mejorar y cuando Génesis nos atacó no pude ver una salida mejor que huir y buscar un poder que me ayude a ser superior que todos y acepté ser parte de esto-

-Kazemaru, no era necesario que hicieras eso-se le acercó Endo y tomando el rostro del otro chico entre sus manos lo acercó a él y se miraron muy cerca-…eres perfecto a tu manera, no había porque querer ser alguien mas, si querías ser mas fuerte como te dije necesitabas entrenar más

-Ma… Mamoru-le respondió Ichirouta sonrojado mientras se le formaban unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

-no hace falta que te disculpes Ichi-chan, tal vez yo fui el que te falló al no darte la confianza que necesitabas para volverte más fuerte…-suspiró el portero acercando sus labios al del chico

-yo…-bajo un hermoso cielo cubierto de estrellas estos 2 amantes estaban a punto de besarse y darse a conocer todos sus sentimientos que tenían hasta que alguien intervino

-Endo-kun!-decía una pelirroja algo molesta, su nombre de ella Natsumi Raimon-hora de la cena, ven te hice algo para comer-lo jalaba del uniforme y lo alejaba de su amado Ichi-chan

-Mamoru…-susurró al viento Kaze para ver como se alejaba su "Romeo" con otra que no era él

**-Fin del flashback-**

-Ya desde entonces quería separarlos…maldita Raimon-renegó Mido tratando de animar a su amigo

-al final lo consiguió…-

-es cierto…aun recuerdo cuando en vez de preocuparte por ella te preocupabas por Fuyuka-

**-Flashback-**

-Es cierto Kaze, te juro que mi peinado no se basó en un helado eso fue un accidente créeme-caminaban y conversaban 2 chicos

-jaja lo que digas Mido pero para mi siempre serás cabeza de heladito de pistacho-

-malo me haces bullying psicológico,…espera, ese de ahí no es el capitán?-preguntaba Ryuuji al ver entrar a una heladería junto a una chica específicamente Fuyuka Kudou la hija del entrenador

-yo no te hago bu….que dijiste? Endo?-Kazemaru se sorprendió al ver como era verdad Endo estaba ahí con Fuyuka entrando a comer helados al parecer, esto causó definitivamente celos en el pobre chico y se notaba pues estaba entrando en negación

-oh vamos Ichi-chan no te pongas así seguro van como amigos, además acuérdate que todavía tu no le confiesas tus sentimientos a Endo verdad?-

-cállate Ryuuji que tu estas igual con Hiroto-se amargó el peli celeste escondiéndose tras un arbusto viendo que pasaba

-TT_TT malo…-

-sabes…ya no quiero ver más- parándose de su escondite Kaze se fue corriendo rápidamente al lugar donde entrenaban

-Kaze espera…!-gritó Midorikawa llamando la atención de Endo que acababa de salir de la tienda al ver a el velocista que se había parado viéndolo a él con Fuyuka

-Ichi-chan!-respondió Mamoru tratando de correr tras él pero era imposible pues el otro era mucho más veloz

-la cagaste…-susurraba Mido enojado también pues en cierta manera esa acción de cita había lastimado a su amigo-yo que tu iría a hacer que me perdone…

Dicho y hecho el de la banda naranja hizo caso pero no sin antes ir a su casa con Fuyuka en búsqueda de la libreta de su abuelo; se dio cuenta que el tiempo había pasado volando y ya era hora de cenar en el campamento de entrenamiento así que debía apresurarse si quería ver a Kazemaru y explicarle la situación de lo que había visto para que no entendiera mal

-Ya llegué!-entró el capitán corriendo al campamento llamando la atención de todos, pero con la mirada solo buscaba a uno, al cual no encontraba…-han visto a Kazemaru?

-ah si creo que no ha bajado a cenar, mejor mas comida para ti-sonreía la pelirroja Natsumi dándole un onigiri en la boca extremadamente salado que Endo a los segundos escupió por el mal sabor

-Ag porque hiciste eso me esforcé-lloriqueó Natsumi

-luego te lo explico-dijo rápidamente para seguir en búsqueda de su querido "emo" , abría y cerraba todos los cuartos hasta que se acordó que posiblemente estaba en el mas obvio de todas, su habitación que compartían ambos; subió a su habitación y abriendo la puerta desesperadamente halló una silla volteada

-veo que al fin llegas…Endo-volteó Kaze en su silla con un gato en sus brazos al más típico estilo de un mafioso-te divertiste esta tarde por lo que veo

-Ichi-chan déjame explicarte lo que pasó, en si Midorikawa ya me explico pero aun asi-respondió algo avergonzado-verás, al parecer nos malinterpretamos las cosas yo…

-asi que Fuyuka…digo para es Fuyuppe verdad? Bueno no te culpo es bonita aunque tiene cara de perdida, pero eso solo es mi opinión…-

-Kaze si me dejaras hablar…-

-cuando la invitarás a salir o se harán novios oficialmente? O sea hacen linda pareja yo creo que…-

-Kaze si tan solo me dejas explicarte…-

-seguro de grandes tendrán unos hijos hermosos… asi como si estuvieras con Natsumi puede ser que también serían una linda pareja-

-cállate Ichirouta! Yo no quiero estar con nadie más! ...yo…yo…yo solo quiero estar contigo-explotó el chico diciendo su declaración y se lanzó contra el otro chico haciendo que estos se besaran tiernamente, claro que al inicio Kaze se sorprendió por la acción pero luego se dejó llevar pues era algo que también el deseaba con todo su corazón

-C…capitán-dijo sonrojado el velocista

-tenemos que ser tan formales?-sonrió pervertidamente Endo-se supone que somos amigos…o algo más verdad, ahora…quieres ser mi novio?

-s..si-los ojos caoba de Kaze se llenaron de lagrimas y sonriendo aceptó el amor de su querido portero

**-Fin del flashback-**

-Ese fue el inicio de lo que fueron mis mejores años de mi vida-sonreía el peli celeste-lástima que eso no duró mucho y eso fue lo que más dolió

-sabes, me hubiera haber estado contigo cuando sucedió lo de después, tal vez asi no te hubieras deprimido tanto-

-bueno tu tenías tus propios problemas y yo los míos, no se pudo evitar aun asi…aunque hubiera deseado que así hubiera sido…-

**-Flashback-**

Ya había acabado hace 2 años el FFI y los chicos habían seguido diferentes caminos, algunos con parejas, otros solos y otros simplemente disfrutaban de la vida; Kazemaru y Endo llevaban saliendo por casi 3 años en sí, eran una pareja hermosa y envidia de muchos pues nadie pensaba que podría ser verdad que estuvieran junto pero así era. Cuando ellos iniciaron la universidad empezaron los graves problemas de pareja pues al parecer a alguien no le gustaba la felicidad de ellos 2 y trató de evitar a toda costa que la relación continuará…al inicio tal vez solo era cosas pequeñas que afectaban al amor de pero luego empezó a hacerse más y más grave…

-Que raro…Endo no me contesta el celular, donde estará…-se preguntaba preocupado Kazemaru mientras buscaba a su novio fuera de la universidad, esperando a este saliera hasta que se encontró con uno de los amigos de éste-Oh Goenji hola! Has visto a Endo?

-ah si debe estar en el patio de atrás donde venden los almuerzos, creo que estaba con Natsumi…-

-a…Natsumi?, claro gracias Goenji-sonreía tratando de ocultar su molestia por el hecho de que la chica esa estaba con su enamorado pero también confiaba en que su amado le hiciera algo verdad? Si se amaban no debía pasar nada al menos eso creía hasta que llegó al sitio que el peli crema le había dicho y lo vio algo que no quería a Endo SU Endo tomado de la mano con Raimon pero no era de una manera amistosa era mas como si fuera una cita; Kaze trató de ignorar esto y tan solo se fue dejándolos a ellos 2 solos.

Si, ellos se amaban y mucho, Endo había sacado a Kazemaru de su depresión varias veces con su sonrisa y sus múltiples maneras de apoyo y mostrándole como salir adelante si confiaba en él mismo pero al parecer con el tiempo esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y le gustaba se la mostraba a ella a la chica que tanto Ichirouta odiaba

-jaja eres tan gracioso Endo, no entiendo porque alguien como tu anda con el aburrido de Kazemaru-se reía Natsumi

-…-Endo no respondió nada, nada de nada, en vez de defender a su amado se quedó callado viendo a la muchacha, sin saber que atrás de él, escondido en un arbusto para mirar estaba llorando Kaze sintiendo como su corazón se rompía.

Ellos empezaron siendo tan diferentes y a la vez iguales, eran amigos y novios que más se podía pedir eso en una relación pero luego de un tiempo tan solo llegaron al punto de tan solo ser desconocidos en un mismo cuarto, la relación iba de mal en peor y tal vez no era culpa de ninguno sino de la chica que quiso meterse para evitarlo pero bueno que iba a hacer Kazemaru? Este amor ya no daba para más, estaba colgando de un fino hilo que llegó a romperse

-Em…hola? Hay alguien?-entraba temeroso el peli celeste al departamento que compartía con su novio-Endo...donde estuviste anoche no llegaste a casa y te esperé a tu salida de la universidad y tampoco te encontré...y finalmente te llamé varias veces y no me contestaste...que sucede?-decía tímidamente el peli celeste a el castaño quien tenía un humor de perro al parecer

-quieres dejar de meterte a mi vida? lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia Ichirouta ahora vete-respondió enojado el otro chico, algo que no era normal en él

-Ma...Mamoru que te sucede?, yo...yo hace tiempo te estoy notando diferente, dime...a mí, me cansa de que estés actuando así-si bien la actitud de Kazemaru era pasiva, el hecho de que su novio le hablara así lo molestó demasiado

-no me pasa nada, seguro son tus paranoias de siempre, es estúpido de tu parte creer que he cambiado, ahora porque no te vas que estorbas-

-soy un estorbo para ti?-los ojos caoba de Kazemaru como otras muchas veces se llenaron de lágrimas pero la diferencia de las otras veces, estas tuvieron mucho más dolor que antes

-s...se podría decir... Kazemaru, yo creo que necesitamos un tiempo -Endo no parecía el chico del que Kazemaru se enamoró hacia tiempo, parecía otra persona diferente, ahora parecía no tener ni el mínimo sentimiento en su corazón

-te amo...-dijo con la voz quebrada

-...-Endo no respondió nada, tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves y se fue dejando a su ex con el corazón roto y llorando a más no poder.

Luego de lo sucedido ellos no se hablaban casi nunca, si se cruzaban palabra era en una aislada reunión de amigos pero ambos trataron de evitarse casi siempre.

Y asi como debe ser el tiempo pasó y con ello llegaron las vacaciones de fin de ciclo de la universidad y Kido hizo una reunión social a donde todos fueron, y el motivo de esta cual era? pues...

-Chicos Endo me ha dicho para que vengan pues tiene algo que decirnos-dijo el dueño de la casa

-Que será lo que se trae el capitán?-preguntaba Kabeyama

-no lo sé pero ha de ser importante, pues han venido los raros aliens esos-respondió Fudou

-cállate no somos raros ya?-respondió Midorikawa molesto

-No le hagas caso Mido seguro es porque interrumpimos su viernes salvaje con Kido-respondió riéndose Hiroto

-...-Kazemaru miraba con pena el piso y trataba de no escuchar lo que decían todos

-he! Kaze-kun a los tiempos como estás?-le sonrió el peliverde al notar algo extraña la actitud del chico

-bien Midorikawa-trató de sonreír al responder

-a mi no me engañas, que pasa? te noto deprimido-

-bueno verás, yo...-justo cuando el oji caoba iba a responder ingresó a la sala el susodicho Endo agarrado de la mano con Natsumi, la tensión fue creciendo cuando todos se quedaron algunos viendo a Kazemaru y otros a la pareja

-Chicos...le dije a Kido que vinieran a esta reunión pues quería avisarles de que...de que Natsumi y yo...nos vamos a casar-habló sonriendo un poco el castaño pero las miradas de los presentes se tornaron sorpresivas ya que nadie realmente esperaba que pasara eso, algunos lo felicitaron pero la mayoría se quedaron preocupados por esto en especial los que eran amigos de Kazemaru

-Kaze...-le dijo Shirou al notar que el rostro de su amigo se había tornado blanco y sin querer se le salieron muchas lágrimas, se paró de su sitió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás dejando a todos perplejos por esto.

Sí, uno de los peores errores que pudo haber cometido el de la banda naranja fue haber hecho eso de avisar lo de su boda frente al chico que lo amó con toda su alma y que le entregó todo lo que pudo; pero pasados ya 2 meses de esta noticia Kazemaru decidió tomar una decisión al recibir la invitación de boda, la primera fue alejarse lo más que puso del que lo hiso sufrir y la segunda... irse a terminar sus estudios al extranjero pues eso le facilitaría poner en acción su primera decisión, dicho y hecho, tomó sus cosas (pues luego de terminar con Endo volvió a vivir a su casa) agarró su maleta y solicitó un traslado para irse a terminar de estudiar su carrera a otro país USA, tuvo la suerte de que aceptaran su solicitud pues eso le ayudó un poco

-he decido dedicarme a lo mío y al fin volver a empezar todo-sonrió Ichirouta con mucho equipaje junto a él y hablándole a sus 2 fieles mejores amigos Shirou y Midorikawa

-crees que...haces lo correcto?-preguntaba el peli plata tratando de contener el llanto por la partida de su amigo al extranjero

-es lo mejor...yo creo que es tiempo de olvidar lo malo y mirar hacia un futuro favorecedor-

-Kaze...te extrañaremos mucho-lloró Ryuuji abrazando fuertemente al del peinado emo

-oh vamos no me iré para siempre Mido, solo serán unos años, cuando acabe de estudiar volveré, no se preocupen- le correspondió el abrazo

-prométenos que no llamarás- ahora era Fubuki quien se unió al llanto de Midorikawa

-chicos nunca me olvidaré de llamarlos entiéndanlo...-

-pasajeros del vuelo a los Ángeles, California abordar el avión en estos precisos instantes-hablaba la señorita del aeropuerto

-…los extrañaré mucho chicos pero es lo que debo hacer, trataré de venir en vacaciones- se despedía agarrando su equipaje

-Cuídate mucho…esperaremos a tu regreso-dijeron los 2 chicos viendo como su amigo se iba a un nuevo futuro al parecer

**-Fin del flashback-**

-Pero las cosas cambiaron con el tiempo recuerdas?… y los buenos momentos empezaron otra vez-sonreía Midorikawa llamando la atención de Kazemaru-tu volviste y así nos volvimos a encontrar, gracias por animarme cuando yo lo necesité Kaze

-no fue nada, hacía lo que debía…bueno en cierta manera creo que eso nos ayudó después…-

**-Flashback-**

-Al fin…la cuidad de Inazuma…hacía 2 años que no estaba aquí, pero he vuelto-suspiraba un peli celeste caminando por diferentes calles de su antigua cuidad donde vivía-ahora mi primer trabajo es hacer un reportaje sobre algo importante de la cuidad pero de que hacer…-se preguntaba viendo por todos lados a pesar que ya era de noche, muy tarde y era una zona peligrosa por donde estaba

-Déjeme…y…yo no tengo dinero créame-decía un joven asustado mientras un hombre lo amenazaba con un cuchillo

-ah…oh por dios le harán daño a ese pobre chico…que hago que hago-se decía a si mismo Kazemaru- diablos el ladrón esta armado…-miró una tabla de madera que estaba tirada ahí cerca a el basurero y lentamente se acercó al malhechor pegándole fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo tirado en el piso inconsciente

-muchas gracias, no sabe cuanto le agradezco por salvarme…espere…usted me parece conocido-le dijo el chico

-ah no fue nada…espera que dijiste?-nuestro heroico muchacho se quedó mirando al otro chico por un ratito hasta que…-Midorikawa? Eres tu?

-Ka….Kazemaru?!-gritó sorprendido el peliverde al ver que el chico que lo salvó era su antiguo amigo-

-no mira soy un sensual unicornio que andaba por aquí y vine a rescatarte y llevarte a Narnia-se reía

-amigo TTwTT a los años te extrañe espera que le diga a Fubuki que volviste…-

-si lo sé…y que haces por estas zonas tan peligrosas a estas horas de la noche Mido? Te podría pasar algo sabes?-

-lo mismo te digo…bueno yo vivo por aquí y venía de buscar trabajo y que haces aquí tu por cierto-

-yo venía a buscar inspirarme para hacer un reportaje….espera, QUE VIVES POR AQUÍ?-gritó asustado Kaze pues todos saben que la zona por donde estaban era conocida por múltiples peligros entre ellos, asesinatos, violaciones, secuestros, robos, etc…-espera tú no vivías en el orfanato Sun Garden…con Hiroto y los demás?-

-si…verás…es una muy graciosa y larga historia…te la contaría pero creo que deberías ir a tu casa no?-

-no evadas el tema dime…o mejor vamos a tu casa será mas cómodo ahí-

-bueno…este si tu lo dices-suspiró Midorikawa-pero te advierto que es un desastre

-no importa vamos, hay mucho de que hablar-

Así luego de tanto tiempo ellos se volvieron a encontrar y se dirigieron a casa del peliverde a conversar sobre que les había pasado, una vez habiendo llegado al departamento de muy malas condiciones Ryuuji abrió la puerta y….

-Oh dios mio! Esa cosa esta viva?!-gritó asustado Kaze al ver algo raro moverse por el piso y además ver las pobres condiciones en las que vivía su amigo

-se llama Chuchín no sé que es pero esta aquí desde que me mudé-

-Mido…como acabaste aquí?-

-bueno esto tomará tiempo, quieres algo de beber?-

-ya claro, que tienes?

-mmm solo cerveza al parecer, en la última visita de Nagumo él dejó aquí varias cajas por eso y aun no viene a reclamarlas…toma-

-gracias…-abrió una y empezó beber

-verás…yo me fui del orfanato por mi cuenta pues, hace como un año Hiroto….Hiroto se casó el desgraciado ese!-suspiró con pena Ryuuji tomando una cerveza de golpe

-ag, pobre de ti…lo siento-se sentó en el piso junto a su amigo-no se porque pasó si se veía que Hiroto y tú tenían química te juro que creía pues…-

-yo también pero al parecer su empresa le importó mas que yo y se caso con la idiota de Reina pero no importa! Estoy feliz yo solo!-

-Viva la soltería!-brindaron los 2 chicos

Botella tras botella empezaron los 2 amigos a tomar y tomar, lástima que al parecer ninguno de los 2 tenía resistencia con esto pues se mareaban rápido y cuando eso sucede una persona puede hacer muchas tonterías

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ recuerdas aquella vez que despertaste con tu cabello parado como helado?-se reía sin control Ichirouta

-JAJAJAJAJA como olvidarlo! Me tomó 3 días en que volviera a la normalidad-

-Fui yo el que te puso el gel junto con Sakuma y Afuro pero le pusimos goma y no se despegaba!-

-idiota…JAJAJAJA te odio!...ya verás le diré a Someoka que lo amas-sacaba el peliverde su celular llamando al número de Someoka

-Aló quien llama a estas horas?-respondía seriamente por el otro lado del teléfono

-Someoka! Ola k ace? Haciendo un impacto dragón o k ace?-se empezaron a reír los 2 chicos como literalmente borrachos

La noche pasó así, llamando a los muchachos del equipo y haciéndoles bromas de mal gusto o asustándolos, así son los efectos de tomar cerveza pero que harían? Ya se metieron en esos problemas juntos, pasó la noche y en la mañana como cualquier persona después de una noche de bebida…despertaron muy pero muy mal…

-Ahhh mi cabeza…me duele…donde estoy?-decía quejándose Kaze viendo su reloj

-Oh que clase de asco de lugar es este….espera…no yo vivo aquí –respondió el otro chico

-diablos se me hizo tarde para ir al trabajo-se arreglaba rápidamente el del peinado emo

-cierto…yo me pondré a ver novelas, hoy dará un especial de "La Madrastra"-dijo Ryuuji sentándose en su mueble

-no trabajas?-

-te lo dije….a mi no me contratan para nada…-suspiraba

-trabajo de que buscas?-

-bueno…soy secretario o eso quiero ser….y niñero tal vez, los niños los puedo cuidar bien-

-…ven vamos te presentaré a un amigo de mi jefe, justo él buscaba un secretario y puede ayudarte-sonreía Kazemaru- y en cuanto a tu casa…creo que deberías mudarte, que te parece si ambos buscamos un departamento, yo también necesito uno donde vivir

**-Fin del flashback-**

-Creo que si ese dia no nos hubiéramos cruzado, las cosas ahorita no serían como son, yo te tengo que agradecer mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí, sino fuera por ti tal vez nunca hubiera conseguido trabajo…Kaze yo quiero que salgas de este horrible balcón y vayamos a la cena, no quiero que te pongas mal por un idiota que no quiso tratarte bien-lo miraba seriamente Ryuuji

-Mido…esta bien lo haré…enfrentaré a Endo, me valdrá lo que quiera decir, mi felicidad no depende de él-sonreía el peli celeste

-vamos ^^-lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó a la cena donde Hiroto andaba buscando desesperadamente a su amor, secretario y niñero

-Midorikawa! Donde has estadoooo… ._.-Hiroto se sorprendió al ver a Mido agarrando de la mano a Kaze lo cual hacía crecer mas su duda sobre la relación de estos 2

-Fui en busca de él te lo dije-

-Bueno…este vamos ya va a empezar la cena y te necesito junto a mí-

-Claro, he Kaze ve a sentarte a la mesa de ahí y recuerda lo que te dije-

-Esta bien, trataré de seguir tu consejo-

-Que le dijiste?-preguntaba Kira algo celoso

-cosas de amigos…, ahora vamos no tenías una cena que atender?-

-a...ah si claro la cena…-

-Midorikawa!-saludaba Suzuno seguido de Haruya y Afuro que los acompañaban

-Suzu! Tulipán! Aphrodi Como han estado?-respondía alegremente Midorikawa aunque Hiroto no quería mas interrupciones de su tiempo con él

-No me llames tulipán cabeza de helado-renegaba Nagumo

-calla cabeza de tulipán, bueno…como te decía bien, y que haces aquí?-

-trabajo para él-señalando amargamente a el pelirrojo de gafas

-._. em…no lo esperaba sabes?-

-si, si que bueno que se encontraran, váyanse a su sitio y luego le hablan-respondía el Hiro jalando a Ryuuji y mirándolos a los demás con una cara de no se acerquen es mío

-Bueno…si él lo dice-miraba Afuro a Kazemaru quien estaba sentado solo en una mesa así que decidió acercársele para hablar con él sin contar que en la mesa de atrás Endo y Natsumi miraban

-Y bueno así es como conseguí este vestido pero más gracioso fue cuando yo le dije… Mamoru... Mamoru me estás escuchando?-preguntaba Raimon

-si, lo del vestido que gracioso...-una parte dentro del castaño quería que se parara y fuera a pedirle disculpas a Kazemaru por lo que le había hecho pero no podía pues lo que había pasado si era grave

-Afuro-lo miró sorprendido Kaze al ver que el rubio se sentaba a su costado

-Bienvenidos, gracias a todos los presentes por su asistencia a este aniversario de la empresa Kira, es un honor tenerlos aquí a los accionistas, a la familia Kido y a la familia Shindou que apoyan mucho dia a dia a el avance de la compañía, es un agrado informar sobre los logros que hemos conseguido en el último año-bueno aquí empezaba el discurso empresarial de Hiroto que andaba un poco nervioso por tener a su esposa, su secretario (y futuro amante *u*), a su hijo y el inocente amigo de este en la misma mesa mientras que en otra andaba Kaze hablando con el ex-dios y Endo que le comía la culpa por dentro y la celosa Natsumi mirando con odio al ex-velocista.

Pasada la media hora algunos se aburrieron entre ellos los niños específicamente…lo cual empezó a hacerse un lío pues…

-Pero que mierda haces Kariya!-gritó furiosa Reina al ver que su "hijo" le lanzo por "accidente" el plato de comida en el vestido de la mujer

-p…perdón Reina-chan…no fue mi intención-decía inocentemente Masaki con ojos de ternura mientras Hikaru empujaba poco a poco la silla de Midorikawa para acercarlo mas a Hiroto

-emh que haces Hikaru?-preguntaba Shindou interviniendo al ver lo que hacían los 2 niños

-e…este…yo…nada –sonreía nervioso el pobrecito Kageyama al verse descubierto

-como que nada... –lo miraba muy de cerca el del cabello marrón llamando la atención de Kariya

-eh! Takuto déjalo en paz-se enojó Kariya parándose en la mesa llamando la atención de varios de los presentes

-Oh porque debería hacerlo, con lo tierno que es Kageyama-sonreía perversamente Shindou

-KAGEYAMAAAAAAA!-gritaba Kido alterado mientras Fudou se asustó por como reaccionó el otro

-Niños no peleen-interrumpía Midorikawa la pelea entre ellos pero con lo que no contó es que ninguno de ellos 2 iría a para y empezaron a empujarse hasta que…

-Eres un idiota!-le gritó Masaki empujando a el niño pianista que por fricción empujo a Ryuuji que se chocó con alguien cayendo sobre este

-…-la cara de Hiroto cambió de todos los colores habidos y por haber pues al abrir los ojos a quien tenía encima? A Midorikawa besándolo por accidente (siii! *u* ups la emoción)

-…señor Kira!, Jefe!...Hiroto! / asdfg- se levantó rápidamente el peliverde confuso y alterado

-salió mejor de lo que esperábamos-susurró Hikaru a su amigo quien seguía también tratando de superar lo visto

-._. no sé que hice pero salió bien!-le respondió Kariya en susurro

-eh…yo…es tarde! Ma…Masaki debería irse a dormir al igual que el pequeño Hikaru, vámonos niños, Kaze! ven-los agarró Mido de las manos y a punto de salir volando del lugar junto a su amigo también

-a donde crees que vas?-respondió secamente Reina con un aura negra al borde de matarlo por haber hecho algo asi

-yo…. x.x fue un accidente señora no volverá a suceder _"espera…en el amor y la guerra se vale todo no dejaré que esa me quite a mi Hiroto!...espera que? Yo no dije eso…o si?"_-

-déjalo… Ulvida, creo que es hora de que Masaki se vaya a dormir, Ryuuji dile al chofer que te lleve a la mansión y luego si quieres ir a tu casa le pides que te lleve-sonrió Kira dejando ir a su secretario

-óyeme! Soy su madre de Kariya! Y yo creo que…-

-cállate tu opinión realmente no le importa a nadie-respondió molesto Hiroto y Kariya al mismo tiempo

-T…te vas a ir?-lo agarró Endo del brazo a Kazemaru evitando que se fuera dejando perplejo al segundo por lo hecho

-…yo…déjame!...lo que yo haga en mi vida no te importa!, te suena conocida esa frase Mamoru?-respondió enojado Ichirouta y siguiendo a su amigo se fue también

-Hiroto…que he hecho-se mordía los labios Endo por la culpa que sentía

-Oh…que he hecho *-* -respondía similarmente Hiroto algo embobado y olvidándose completamente del hecho que tenía una cena que atender

**-En otro lado-**

-QUE HE HECHO!?-gritaba Midorikawa alterado mientras los 2 niños reían y Kazemaru miraba por la ventana de la limosina-como si esto no pudiera ponerse peor…

-ah?-Kaze sintió como su celular sonó y recibió un mensaje que decía:

_"Necesitamos hablar"-_

**Mffffff me emociono! este capitulo me encantó escribirlo pues literalmente lo pensé en año nuevo con mimejor amiga pero lo que me tardé fue en plasmarla idea en word para que saliera bien =w= por suerte ya está! espero que les gustara este capitulo y gracias por sus reviews ;w; hacen feliz a esta rara yaoista! :'DD por eso galletitas a todos! *u* los amooo gracias por responder enserio**

**Bueno ahora vamos con las sensuales y deseables preguntas del capitulo :DD**

**1) ¿Qué es lo que hizo que Endo terminara con Kazemaru?**

**2) ¿Que opinan de que Natsumi se metiera a la relación?**

**3) ¿Creen que Hiroto está siendo paranoico e interpretando mal la relación de Kazemaru y Midorikawa?**

**4) ¿Acaso Kariya está empezando a sentir algo por su mejor amigo Hikaru?**

**5) El beso de Hiroto y Midorikawa...¿que creen que trajo consigo? ¿recuerdos? ¿problemas? ¿aclaraciones?**

**6) ¿De quien era el mensaje que recibió Kazemaru?**

**7) ¿Quieren lemmon en el sgte capitulo? ¬w¬ no me engañan se que desean xD okno**

**Ola k ace xDDDDD **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :DD **


	8. Chapter 8: Pásame la botella

Hola OuO gente a los tiempos (2 semanas realmente ._.) perdón por no actualizar es que pasé mi momento de negación por algo y la inspiracion no llegaba o sea si tenía la idea del capitulo pero no sabía como ponerla para que quedara bien :/ además iba a subir el capitulo ayer pero se me cruzaron algunas cosas entre ellas debía salir a una reunion familiar y no podía acabar el capitulo y bueno lo estoy subiendo a las 5:00am! T_T no importa... lamento no haberles avisado u.u pero de recompensa les dejo este muy largo y raro capitulo ^^ con un titulo muy raro o.o es que escuchaba una cancion y una cosa llevó a la otra pero bueno no importa...nos leemos al final :)

Capitulo 8: Pásame la botella

_"Necesitamos hablar"_

Kazemaru se empezó a cuestionar de quien era el mensaje pues no decía el numero al parecer era privado y eso le trajo más preguntas dentro de él, acaso era de Endo?, de Afuro? De quién? Además de ellos 2 no había hablado con nadie más en la cena, a menos que sea con el pequeño niño Ranmaru Kirino pero no creía que alguien tan joven pudiera conseguir su número así… pero quien sería el dueño de ese mensaje? A los pocos segundos un segundo mensaje llegó al celular del peli celeste

_"Mañana a las 8pm en frente del antiguo restaurante Rai Rai Ken, te espero tranquilo no soy definitivamente Endo"_

-No sé si es algo que me quiere decir que obviamente Endo o que realmente no es él, quien podría ser-

-que quien podría ser quién?-preguntaba el pequeño peli violeta que se acercó a sentarse junto a Kaze quien estaba muy confundido por estos mensajes anónimos

-Ah? Nada Hikaru-kun, este…porque no estás con Kariya y Midorikawa?-preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema

-es que Mido-chan está entrando en pánico y al parecer se está hiperventilando y Kariya trata de calmarlo, por eso vine…este Kazemaru-kun porque se puso así en la cena?-

-bueno…no es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar- suspiró Ichirouta

-no importa, no lo obligaré a que me lo diga, bueno…yo creo que Endo-kantoku es muy buena persona, algo tonto a veces pero es de buen corazón y las veces que nos ha hablado de usted, lo recordaba con mucha nostalgia…pero como me lo dice es mejor no hablar de temas que no desee perdón si lo incomodé-

-…-el mayor se quedó en silencio un rato y empezó a hacerse otras preguntas otra vez, ¿Por qué Endo se había tomado la molestia de hablarle a su equipo sobre él? La duda lo mataba- no importa Hikaru-le revolvió el cabello al pequeño y volvió a revisar su celular preguntándose de quien realmente era ese mensaje que tanto lo intrigaba

-Ya llegamos, pueden bajar yo esperaré hasta su retorno para llevarlos a su casa joven Ryuuji-decía el chofer

-Gracias- asintió amablemente el peliverde y bajo del auto con los 2 niños- vienes Kaze?

-em… no, mejor no, prefiero estar aquí un rato además estoy cansado, ve no te demores-le sonreía algo nervioso

-nos vemos Kazemaru-kun-sonreían los 2 niños lléndose con el niñero

-ah…en que lío me he metido-susurró el del peinado emo pensando en que haría al dia siguiente con esa supuesta reunión con el anónimo

**-En la cena que aún no acababa-**

-Asi que Midorikawa es tu secretario jaja! Que paradójico-se reía Nagumo sentado en un mini bar junto con Hiroto

-…Si algún problema? Es muy bueno en su trabajo…muy muy bueno…-sonreía abobado el pelirrojo

-se nota, mira solo ha aparecido desde hace 2 días y ya te ha cautivado, que lástima que estés casado….bueno la vida continúa, crees que quiera salir conmigo?-sonrió pervertidamente Haruya para recibir un zape de parte de Fuusuke

-Tulipán baka!...-hizo berrinche Suzuno-déjalo a Ryuuji en paz dudo que quiera salir con alguien tan idiota como tú!-

-oh mi hielito contigo me basta y sobra, no te pongas así…-

-no sean cursis…-suspiró Hiroto viendo a la pareja de su costado

-mira el que habla, ahorita estas que suspiras hasta morir por el cabeza de helado,…-respondía riéndose el oji ambar

-soy de la idea que aceleres los transmites de divorcio, porque creo que a Reina no le agrada mucho el asunto de que estés pasando más tiempo con Mido que con ella y sabes cómo es, de seguro ahorita debe estar planeando como deshacerse de él-

-Suzuno… esto es muy complicado, puedes darme un consejo?-preguntaba Kira preocupado por la situación en la que se veía

-bueno…creo que primero deberías hablar seriamente con Ulvida y explicarle de que lo de ustedes ya no da para más y eso todos lo sabíamos pues todos los matrimonios de conveniencia acaban así; segundo…debes ir por Ryuuji y pedirle disculpas por el GRANDISIMO error que cometiste y tratar de ganarte su corazón porque tú y él saben que se aman pero son lo suficientemente orgullosos para no decirse nada, lo mejor sería preguntarle alguien cercano a él como Kazemaru…-

-podría ser…pero creo que él se negaría a hablarme luego de todo lo que le he hecho a Midorikawa además no sé empiezo a creer que Kaze quiere algo con él-

-estás siendo paranoico Grant porque no me preguntaste a mí soy un experto en el tema!-habló Nagumo a la ofensiva

-…porque simplemente eres tú y no creo que puedas ayudarme en algo así…, así que prefiero la ayuda de Suzuno…-explicaba tranquilamente el de gafas

-Eres un idiota, yo puedo ayudarte a que Kazemaru te diga como conquistar a Midorikawa, solo déjamelo a mí…ven vamos, Suzuno si nos disculpas los hombres tenemos asuntos de que hablar-

-Haruya pero yo…-sin poder decir mucho el oji verde fue jalado por su testarudo amigo

**-En otro lado-**

-no sé qué haré Natsumi, ese idiota de Midorikawa va a malograr los planes que ya tenía…no sé cómo podré deshacerme de él-decía Reina preocupada

-busca su punto débil de él y usando eso desacredítalo, engaña a Hiroto diciéndole cosas que no son verdad, créeme a mí me funcionó…vez como son las cosas ahora?-sonreía malvadamente Raimon

-no creas… has visto lo que pasó esta noche? No sé si soy yo pero creo que Endo aun siente algo por Kazemaru…-

-cállate! …tú no sabes lo que le dije a Mamoru para que dejara al afeminado de Ichirouta… no dudes de mis habilidades, eso sí funciona-

-si tú lo dices…-

**-Volviendo con Nagumo y Hiroto-**

-QUE HAS HECHO QUE?!-gritaba exaltado Hiroto

-que le envié un mensaje a Kazemaru para que tú y él se reúnan mañana a las 8pm y no te preocupes no puse que eras tú y también puse que no eras Endo lo más seguro es que si irá-sonreía victoriosamente Haruya

-idiota! Asi irá con menos razón! Crees que él es tú para creerse eso?-

-…solo trato de ayudarte…con esto-sacaba una botellita con un líquido extraño- esto se lo pondrás a Ichirouta en su bebida y te garantizo que te dirá todas y cada una de las verdades del heladito, solo usas la información que sabes y en poco tiempo será tuyo… ya verás que cuando Midorikawa esté en tus brazos me lo agradecerás-

-drogas?! Como te atreves! Si lo drogo a su mejor amigo pensará que soy alguien malo!-

-…-Nagumo sonreía moviendo la botellita de un lado a otro frente a su compañero-es tu oportunidad mi querido Kira…acaso la dejarás pasar? No te remuerde el hecho de tenerlo a él y no saber qué hacer para obtener su corazón?

-…-Hiroto se mordía los labios tratando de resistir esa oferta pero le era imposible-a la chingada dame eso!...pero trataré de preguntarle a Kazemaru sin drogarlo, ahora donde debo reunirme con él supuestamente?-

-recuerdas al lugar donde vamos a veces con Afuro y Goenji a tomar? Donde trabaja Tobitaka-

-el bar dentro del restaurante de Rai Rai Ken?-

-asi es ahí mismo, no te olvides es muy importante…-

-ah lo que sea…vamos debemos volver a la cena, tengo que dar el discurso de clausura y volver antes de las 12, Kariya no se puede quedar solo tanto tiempo-

-tiene a Midorikawa de niñero, no pasará nada…-

-cierto…es perfecto en su trabajo-suspiró Kira pensando en su niñero/ secretario

-ay que te han hecho Grant… el amor!-

-cállate que tú estás de igual de cursi con Suzuno-

**-En la limosina camino a casa-**

-Qué noche…-suspiraba Ryuuji sentado con Kazemaru- perdón por lo de hoy créeme yo no sabía que iría Endo, de haberlo sabido te hubiera avisado créeme…

-no fue tu culpa, tu no sabías que iría, no te preocupes, solo que no lo esperaba encontrármelo así otra vez-

-bueno es cierto pero aun así siento que tengo la culpa-

-no, créeme no…bueno cambiemos de tema prefiero no hablar sobre aquello…-suspiraba esta vez el otro chico-hablemos mejor sobre tu y Hiroto…-sonrió algo burlón

- e…este no sé de qué hablas…-

-oh vamos no sentiste nada cuando lo besaste? Te has dado cuenta que toda la empresa Kira, su esposa, su hijo y bueno algunos de nuestros amigos lo han visto?-

-…que he hecho….QUE HE HECHO!...no me lo recuerdes! Mañana seguro todos estarán hablando de eso! y seguro Hiroto me despedirá y en menos de una semana ya me quedé sin trabajo! Ah para empeorarla mañana debo cuidar a Masaki a las 7:30pm porque su padre tiene una reunión importante lo que me sorprende es que no vaya yo…pero eso no importa! Reina también saldrá mañana en la noche seguro para contratarme sicarios y mandarme a matar oh dios me…-Midorikawa entraba en pánico imaginándose todo lo que supuestamente pasaría por un simple beso

-Mido…dudo que todo eso suceda solo porque se besaron por accidente…aunque considerando tu suerte posiblemente, pero eso no importa….acaso no sentiste nada?-

-yo…yo…creo que sí, o sea si me gustó realmente hacía años que quería volver a probar sus labios pero…sé que está mal yo solo soy su simple empleado y nada más, él está casado y yo puedo ser solo un problema asi que mejor procuraré no involucrarme con mi jefe, para mí Hiroto y yo tendremos una relación de trabajo y nada más…ah y también amigos-sonreía Ryuuji sintiendo una presión dentro de él al decir aquellas palabras

-bueno si tú lo dices…pero es más que obvio que algo sienten ambos todavía, que suerte…-

-quien sabe, no creo-

-lo que digas…oye soy yo o has dejado a Kariya solo con su amigo en la mansión?-

-no te preocupes…Hiroto lo llamó antes de que me fuera, estaba a una cuadra de la mansión y me dijo que me podía ir si deseaba…asi que tomé mis cosas y pegue carrera, salté a la limosina y aquí estamos…por ahorita no me lo quiero cruzar…-

-estás siendo exagerado…-

-bueno joven Ryuuji llegamos a su hogar, mañana vengo a recogerlo a las 8am como ordenó el señor Kira-decía el chofer

-gracias Sebastian…espere mañana? Recogerme?-

-si esas fueron sus órdenes del jefe, nos vemos mañana-le respondió cerrando la puerta y lléndose

-acaso todos los sirvientes y choferes de Hiroto se llaman Sebastian?-preguntaba Kazemaru

-…al parecer sí, pero eso no importa!...como es posible que me vengan a recoger! Yo no tengo 5 años para que me hagan eso!-

-ah luego te quejas Ryuuji…vamos a dormir ya es tarde…siento que mañana será un largo día-decía con desgana el peli celeste

-si claro…-

**-En la casa de Endo y Natsumi -**

-Mamoru! dame una explicación de lo sucedido esta noche!-gritaba la pelirroja

-no pasó nada…ya vámonos a dormir, mañana tengo que ir al instituto temprano…-le respondía el hombre tratando evitar hablar

-no me evadas el tema!...que pasó?! Que acaso sigues enamorado de el idiota de Ichirouta?-Natsumi fue directa y no evitó decir eso

-no le digas así… además lo mío con él fue historia del pasado recuerdas?-

-sí, lo sé…si yo no te hubiera contado lo que ya sabes tal vez seguirías atado con ese cualquiera…-

-…lo que sea-suspiró Endo lléndose a su cuarto fingiendo que no había oído eso y tratando de evitar recordar aquello

**-En casa de Midorikawa y Kazemaru-**

-Buenas noches Kaze! Duerme bien…-habló Ryuuji entrando a su cuarto

-buenas noches… -Kazemaru caminó hasta su cuarto algo preocupado y se echó en su cama pensando en solo 1 persona Endo Mamoru el chico que alguna vez le rompió el corazón pero por alguna extraña razón a su vez lo seguía amando, por otra parte se preguntaba de quien era el mensaje que recibió y porque lo quería ver? Suspiró como otras muchas veces en esa noche y dijo-Endo…

**-Al día siguiente en la oficina de Hiroto-**

-Buenos días señor Kira, discúlpeme por el inconveniente que le causé en la cena de anoche-entraba nervioso Midorikawa a la oficina de su jefe-no fue mi intención que pasara solo sucedió

- no te preocupes Ryuuji entendí que fue un accidente-sonreía Hiroto- te agradezco porque l cena de anoche salió maravillosa

-no es por nada señor…-habló bajo el secretario

-porque me tratas tanto a lo "usted" no somos amigos?-

-es mi jefe, debo tratarlo como aquello en el trabajo…-

-bueno si tú crees eso, pero aquí mando yo y las reglas también las doy…tu solo obedeces-la sonrisa de Kira se volvió perversa en cierta manera

-q…que?-se sonrojó el peliverde

-siéntate ven aquí-le mandaba Hiroto señalando sus piernas- anda…no seas tímido

-eso no está bien… _"resiste por el amor al helado resiste! T_T"_ además debo ordenar el papeleo de la mañana…y yo…-pero no lo dejó acabar su jefe pues lo jaló para sentarlo sobre él

-puedes ordenarlo aquí…-el empresario empezó a susurrarle al oído sonrojando más a su pobre secretario que trataba de evitar a toda costa esa incómoda situación

-eso….eso es acoso al empleado-

-no lo creo Ryuuji… solo te demuestro mi cariño y agradecimiento por lo de anoche-ambos muchachos quedaron viéndose fijamente unos segundos sintiendo la respiración uno del otro

-y…yo…señor Kira-hablaba Midorikawa en un ataque nervioso total hasta que…-

-Mira a quienes te traje-entró Nagumo interrumpiendo aquella escena de estos 2- …oh…veo que estás ocupado puedo venir más tarde…si es necesario ¬w¬

_-"Lo mataré! Mataré al cabeza de tulipán"_ n…no Haruya, claro que no, que deseas?-sonreía falsamente el oji verde soltando a Mido que salió prácticamente volando de ahí y parándose al otro lado de la oficina

-Te traje a tu querido e irritable hijo y su mejor amigo uke…-y diciendo esto Nagumo dejó entrar a los 2 niños que corrían por todos lados

-Mido-chan! – Masaki lo saludaba alegremente saltando a abrazarlo-que tal su noche?

-b….bien, me divertí mucho…jaja-reía nerviosamente

-Usted nos cuidará esta noche verdad?-preguntaba Hikaru tímidamente

-a los 2? Entendía que solo debía cuidar a Kariya pero bueno uno más está bien Hikaru-

-su tío se va de viaje y se quedará en casa nuestra por unas semanas ^^ eso no es problema verdad Hiroto?-

-"ah claro cuando decido al fin conseguir que Midorikawa y yo pasemos más tiempo juntos me vienen a hacer que más niños estén presentes…", claro Masaki se puede quedar… pero no le hagan nada malo a Ryuuji, bueno…este tengo unos asuntos que atender con Burn…digo Haruya ya venimos, ya sabes Mido cuídalos-

-o/o...s...si cuidar a los niños claro…-obviamente nuestro protagonista seguía en shock post-acoso y no reaccionaba muy bien

-así que me harás caso e irás a la reunión con Kazemaru en la noche verdad?-reía perversamente el pelirrojo cabeza de tulipán susurrándole a su amigo

-oh créeme…claro que sí-

**-En otro lado-**

-Ir o no ir….ahí mi dilema, que pasa si resulta que es Endo? Se burlará de mí lo se, expresará todo su odio y me volverá a romper el corazón…pero y si no es él? Además en cierta manera porqué debería hacerle caso a un mensaje de texto cualquiera que me llega?…el problema es que, si es de alguien realmente importante?-Kazemaru estaba en una encrucijada mientras hablaba solo en su cama pues tenía día libre en su trabajo

-…no sé no estoy seguro, pero mejor voy –vio su reloj y el día había pasado muy rápido para él, todo el día en su cama viendo telenovelas mexicanas y comiendo helado era su manera de pasar un día tranquilo…pero ya eran 6 de la tarde y el sol aún no se ocultaba, la cita con su anónimo mensajero era a las 7:30, con mucho cansancio se levantó recién y se metió a bañar, no sin antes escuchar como abría la puerta un muy alterado Midorikawa- Hola Ryuuji…que tal tu día?

-Ah…ah…-entró exhausto y corriendo el mencionado como si hubiera estado en un Maratón-b…bien Kaze…estoy bien

-no lo pareciera más bien parece que tu…-

-espera…Kazemaru…esos son mis audífonos?-decía entrecortado y algo molesto Ryuuji

-si, por?-

-te he dicho que no cojas mis cosas sin permiso!-

-oh Mido no actúes como un niño…-

**-Mientras tanto por otro lugar-**

-A quién llamas?-preguntaba Nagumo a Hiroto que andaba alterado buscando diferentes números de teléfono en su agenda

-a casa de Ryuuji!...o sino a Kazemaru!-

-y eso por…?-

-porque bueno… al parecer asusté al heladito y salió corriendo y huyendo de mí pero no fue mi intención y ahora debo arreglarlo antes de que vaya a la búsqueda de información con Kazemaru-

-que le hiciste…?-

-solo le dije que tenía un muy lindo trasero *u* -

- yo no veo lo malo…-sonrió Haruya como buen pervertido que era en lugar de ayudar a su amigo

-listo! Lo encontré!...ahora a llamar a Ichirouta…espero que conteste-

**-Volviendo con Midorikawa-**

-Dámelos! No ves que si los conectas a un celular se malogran?-

-no, además eso es falso ya? Lo único que pasa cuando dejas los audífonos conectados es que se contestan automáticamente las llamadas nada más-

-aun asi! Kazemaru devuélvemelos!-hacía berrinche el peliverde

-Atrápame si quieres que te los devuelva!-empezó a correr el ex-velocista

Con lo que no contaban este par era que primero Kazemaru tenía razón uno cuando conecta los auriculares al celular automáticamente se contesta la llamada dejándola encendida haciendo que el que llamó oiga todo aunque no le hablen; y segundo que alguien muy celoso llamaría y accidentalmente oiría todo esto

-Aló?-habló Hiroto sin obtener respuesta alguna sino más bien puros sonidos como si estuviera corriendo alguien

**-.-.-.-.-**

-Te tengo!-gritó una voz muy conocida para el de gafas

-Ryuuji detente!-respondía el acompañante del que hablaba-además no crees que deberíamos parar? estas que sudas…

**-.-.-.**

-que carajo…-susurraba Kira al escuchar bien lo que oía…pero que habían hecho Kazemaru y Midorikawa para estar en una situación asi? La imaginación de este empresario empezó a volar haciéndolo malinterpretar lo que realmente había pasado

**-.-.-.-**

-Kazemaru yo no pararé hasta que me des lo que quiero!-

-porque siempre tenemos que terminar haciendo esto!...cansa sabes? ¬¬-

-y crees que a mí no? Yo siempre soy la victima de ti…-

-ya, ya mi querido Ryuuji cálmate, prometo que ya no trataré de eso…sin tu permiso ._.-

-no te creo siempre al dia siguiente es lo mismo!-

-mira…se nota que estás tenso, relájate, cálmate…paz…, quieres que te de masajes?-se reía el peli celeste tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

-qué cosa dices!...yo…yo no estoy tengo todo bajo control-

-te digo que te relajes! Y cuéntame que pasó para que te pongas tan raro? Pareces sensible…estas con tu mes?-

-ok ok…me relajo…y bueno es una larga historia…espera…idiota! Yo no soy mujer para tener esas cosas-

- jaja…solo cuéntame no más-

-bueno es que cuando estaba en la oficina Hiroto se comportaba diferente conmigo, no sé si me acosaba o no pero realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar asi que cuando me dijo un supuesto cumplido me puse demasiado nervioso y salí corriendo hasta aquí como vez-

-ah ya veo…trata de no pensar en eso, estos últimos días te noto más nervioso en la cama seguro será por eso…

**-.-.-.-.-**

-E…en la cama?! Acaso es cierto! Están juntos!?-el corazón del oji verde se paró un segundo como si le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco y colgó rápidamente el teléfono para alistarse a su "cita" con al parecer el nuevo "novio" de Ryuuji-definitivamente tengo mucho que preguntarle a Ichirouta…

**-.-.-.-.-.**

-Es que no es mi culpa tu sabes que ruedo demasiado cuando duermo y cuando me pongo nervioso aún más…Kaze perdón por exagerar…-

-Es que aun asi los resortes de tu cama hacen mucho ruido, si se escucha hasta mi cuarto, para mí que deberías comprar una nueva cama, por otra parte…no te preocupes Mido te entiendo lo del asunto de Hiroto te altera mucho al parecer pero no te preocupes si necesitas consejos yo te ayudo-

-Que haría sin ti amigo…-

-nada ._. bueno…me voy a bañar debo salir a las 7:00-

-para?-

-es que…tengo una reunión con los productores del canal y debo ir-

-ah ya, entonces está bien debo ir a cuidar a Kariya y Hikaru en la noche asi que no nos veremos-

-no importa…trataré de llegar temprano "…_si es que el anónimo con quien me reuniré no es un psicópata que planea mi muerte…jajaja ay que cosas piensas Kaze como si eso fuera posible…"-_

**-En la mansión Kira-**

-Mataré a Ichirouta….lo mataré-decía en voz baja un pelirrojo mientras mataba a tenedorazos (? Su carne que comía

-Que pasa Hiro?-preguntó Kariya al ver que su padre actuaba más raro de lo normal

-Hiro-sempai…?-dijo Hikaru al preocupase viendo como acuchillaba el pobre filete

-Kira vas a hablar?-ahora era Reina la que le parecía rara la actitud de su marido

-Midorikawa?...-susurró Masaki llamando por fin la atención del mayor- que pasó?

-cosas…no entenderías aun eres muy niño-

-yo no soy niño! Tengo casi 13 años! …-

-aun asi,…bueno-se paró Hiroto de la mesa y se acomodó su traje-me voy a una importante reunión que tengo con los accionistas, volveré tarde…Masaki vendrá Midorikawa a cuidarlos a ti y a Hikaru está bien? no hagan nada malo hasta que llegue él-

-Yo también saldré…asi que espero por el bien de ustedes 2 que no malogren nada entendido?-habló enfadada Reina lléndose rápidamente de la cena dejando perplejos a los 2 niños y a su marido

-ignorando lo de ahorita…me voy, cuídense niños cualquier cosa me llaman-miró su reloj algo preocupado y al igual que Ulvida, el mayor se fue lo más rápido que pudo

-._. y a estos que insecto le pico?-se preguntaba Kariya

**-Con Kazemaru-**

-Ya me voy, Mido…nos vemos después y recuerda estate tranquilo ya?-

-Claro, lo intentaré… nos vemos-

Dicho esto ambos chicos tomaron caminos diferentes cada uno con sus propios problemas y sin saber cómo resolverlos. El primero de ellos o sea Kazemaru llevaba ya caminando 1 hora hasta que llegó a el antiguo restaurante Rai Rai Ken a su mente llegaron muchos recuerdos entre ellos estaban cuando recién se inició el equipo de Raimon, cuando a Endo nadie le hacía caso ni lo apoyaban para salir adelante, tardes enteras en las cuales él y Kaze entrenaban hasta anochecer y cansados se iban a comer a el restaurante del buen entrenador Hibiki…pero ya no, esos hermosos tiempos habían acabado hacía muchos años

-Maldigo el momento en el que me empecé a enamorar tanto de ti- el cielo parecía que se había puesto de acuerdo con los sentimientos del muchacho y empezó a llover haciendo que las pocas lágrimas que había botado se mezclaran con la lluvia, pero poco tiempo estuvo así ya que sintió que alguien lo había tomado del brazo algo fuerte y esto hizo que sus instintos de protegerse reaccionaran…haciendo que sacara una pequeña botellita de aerosol de pimienta y le rociara a quien lo había cogido

-Ahhh! mis ojos!-gritó la pobre víctima o sea Hiroto que justo ese día había decidido ir sin lentes

-H…Hiroto? Que haces aquí?-preguntó el peli celeste tratando de calmarse

-Mis ojos me arden TT_TT carajo me arden!-se sobaba rápidamente para quitarse el dolor-ah…mierda me duele…

-no me has dicho! Que haces tú aquí!-

-solo quería venir a hablar contigo! Era mucho pedir! Porque debías dejarme ciego!-casi se ponía a llorar

-ah entonces eras tú el que quería verme?-Kazemaru suspiró aliviado porque no era Endo pero a la vez como que le dio pena eso- bueno no importa…, perdón por lo de echarte esa cosa

-díselo a mis pobres y hermosos ojos verdes!-

-ya, ya no te quejes tanto Kira, toma-le dio un frasco con un líquido que aliviaba el dolor y quitaba el ardor del aerosol-esto te ayudará

-g…gracias…bueno…entremos ya tenemos asuntos de que hablar-

-porque debería responderte algo? Por lo que yo sé le rompiste el corazón a Mido hace años y de paso… te pegue con una sartén y te acabo te rociar algo en los ojos-

-porque es algo realmente importante! Y enserio necesito tu ayuda y pregúntate algo…-

-está bien- ambos entraron al restaurante y directamente el pelirrojo se dirigió a el cocinero que resultaba ser Tobitaka

-Kira…me sorprende que vinieras con Kazemaru? Que planeas hacer pillín-sonrió pícaramente Seiya

-no es lo que crees, vengo a ya sabes dónde…tengo que hacerle unas preguntas a este-

-Lo que digas, bueno ya sabes nada de hacer cochinadas aquí, para eso está tu casa-

-cállate Tobitaka o le diré a Toramaru lo que dices-

-ok, ok entendí…entren-respondía el del peinado de alce mientras Kaze miraba con algo de desconfianza a el par, aun así el cocinero los dirigió a una sala que parecía estar oculta y abriendo unas cortinas entraron los 2 chicos

-Hiroto! Hace días que no te veía por aquí…y parece que trajiste compañía-habló un señor

-Buenas...si cantinero…em póngame lo mismo que siempre pido-decía con confianza el empresario

-Leche tibia?…-

-Si!...digo no!...este-se puso nervioso-sírveme 2 de los tragos más fuertes que tengas! …y antes de dárnoslos me llamas ok?

-Lo que diga…-

-gracias-y se dirigió a una mesa en la cual su acompañante estaba sentado

-bueno ahora si me puedes decir para que querías hablarme?-preguntaba otra vez el peli celeste

-veamos Ichirouta… como decirlo con tacto y amabilidad…ya se…!, dime cuál es tu maldita relación con Ryuuji?-la voz tranquila y pacífica del oji verde se transformó en una mirada de celos

-ah? De que hablas? Cual relación? Somos solo ami…-Kazemaru entendió a lo que se refería-ah si Ryuuji y yo…bueno te diré que tenemos algo realmente lindo _"no sé si esté bien pero a ver quiero ver cuáles son las intenciones de éste con Mido…" _-sonreía viendo como reaccionaba

-Así que están juntos!...como pude ser tan ciego! Mierda lo perdí! Perdí a mi heladito… por este afeminado!-

-Óyeme! Como que afeminado!...además peor es lo que hiciste tú yo no soy el que deja a la persona que ama por alguien que solo se casó contigo por conveniencia!-

-…espero que tú y Ryuuji sean felices juntos-sonreía Hiroto apenado como si algo dentro de él se hubiera destruido y se paró de su sitio como para irse-

_-… "entonces parece que si lo ama…ah ok no seré tan malo de torturarlo así" _oye!...Hiroto este…lo lamento pero eso no pasará_-_

-Qué?! -

-verás Mido y yo tenemos una buena relación claro! Porque somos amigos! Solo eso! nada más realmente… él es una muy buena persona y mi mejor amigo por eso, yo solo quería saber si te preocupabas por él, lo que se me hace difícil es entender cómo quieres que estén juntos si estás casado-

-Idiota!...me has asustado! –el alma volvió al cuerpo del enamorado empresario-yo…yo lo amo a Midorikawa demasiado, solo quiero arreglar las cosas y poder de una vez estar con él pero primero que debo hacer que se enamore de mí y segundo divorciarme…asi que me ayudarías?-

-Está bien…pero escúchame bien Kira-lo tomó de la camisa fuertemente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- si te atreves a jugar con él o romperle otra vez el corazón te juro que aunque me arresten te mato! ¬¬

-Entendido y claro Ichirouta!...ahora me podrías decir que hacer? O sea que cosas le gustan a Mido?-

-Hiroto! –lo llamó el cantinero rápidamente haciendo que el nombrado se acercara

-Ya están?-

-Sí si aquí están…-

-Gracias-Kira tomó las bebidas y aprovecho la distracción de Kazemaru y del cantinero para ponerle un líquido que Nagumo le había dado según él "para que las respuestas salieran más rápido", Hiroto no sabía para que servía realmente pero si eso lo ayudaba prefería usarlo también en él asi que torpemente se lo echo y se dirigió al del peinado emo-Toma…creería que tendrías sed

-Ehm…tu bebes?-sonrió Kaze nervioso al recordar el hecho que si bebía al menos un poco se mareaba demasiado rápido y también que una vez terminó muy mal cuando se emborracho con Midorikawa

-Si...si supongo que tú también-mentía el que tenía las bebidas

-Claro que sí, o sea todos los mayores beben verdad?-

-Si!...obvio que sí-ambos muchachos tomaron los vasos y los tomaron de fondo, era más que notorio que ninguno de los 2 sabía beber, bueno considerando que uno venía de una familia sobreprotectora y el otro tenía una hermana que evitaba que se acercara a los vicios comunes pero esto realmente podía haberles afectado algo esta noche pues las cosas al parecer se les saldrían de control

**-Una cantidad considerable de bebida después-**

-Jaajajajajaj y eso no es todo!...luego lo llamamos por teléfono y le dijimos ola k ace haciendo un impacto dragón o k ace!-se reía Kazemaru

-No entiendo porque llamaron a Someoka!, pero eso no se compara a lo que yo hice una vez!... confieso que por un tiempo me gustó Endo y te lo pensaba robar jajajaja-

-Maldito! Endo es miooo! A medias medio estúpido y todo pero es miooo-Kaze se paró tambaleando y queriendo darle un intento de golpe al del frente pero solo consiguió caerse sobre la mesa

-Tranquilo emo tranquilo…dije que me gustó pero ya no, pero te digo algo? Una vez él y Hijikata se quedaron dormidos y…y Kido, Goenji y yo les quitamos la ropa y los metimos dentro del armario de la casa de Tsunami y no les abrimos las puerta por 1 dia entero jajajajaj-

-Cuando sucedió eso! porque no me enteré de lo que mi hombre hacía!-berrinchudeaba el desmayado

-eso fue cuando tú, Tachimukai, mi heladito, el que parece un lobito ese Fubuki, y el pinguinologo estaban en casa de ese calvito como se llama…el que se obsesionó con los plátanos! Eseee-

-jajajjaja si me acuerdo…oh que días, recuerdo que le hicimos bullying a Midorikawa porque no encontraba sus calzoncillos de helado de la suerte-

-sabes quién se los llevó! Fui yo! todas las cosas que él no tenía me las llevaba yo! y sabes para qué?...bueno en las noches cuando él se quedaba dormido y no despertaba nadie en las habitaciones yo…-

-cállate, cállate! No quiero oír que te masturbabas pensando en él-

-quien dijo que lo hacía!-

-no lo hacías?-

-…no en realidad si lo hacía…-

-ag que asco Hiroto! No quería tener una imagen mental de ti haciendo eso con la ropa interior de Midorikawa!-

-a mí no me engañas! Yo sé lo que hiciste en las regaderas…-

-no sé de qué hablas Kiyama!-

-no me apellidaba Kira?, no importa no me acuerdo ahorita! Bueno eso no es el caso yo sé lo que hiciste!-

-Cállate la la la la la no te oigo soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado!-

-Tú hiciste lo mismo que yo pero pensando en Endo!-

-cállate! no pasó eso! solo alucinaba con él pero eso no pasó! Es su culpa! Su estúpida y sensual culpa! Tiene un trasero irresistible!-

-nunca creí oírte decir eso…-Hiroto levantó su vaso de cerveza (pues al parecer pasaron de whisky escoses a esto ya que se les había acabado)

-Por los amores!-decían completamente borrachos los 2

-hay algo que quiero decir! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, el chico que quería para mi…es traicionero y me quemaba hasta morir-empezó a cantar Kazemaru en un estado realmente decadente

-Hay algo que quiero decir…hip!...esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! El chico que quería para mi… es mi secretario y lo peor es que estoy casado-

-Pásame la botella! Voy a beber en nombre de él~-cantaban los 2 juntos a un tono muy desafinado lo cual no tenía sentido pues ambos tenían hermosas voces pero el alcohol se les había subido a la cabeza…

**-Afuera del bar-**

-Endo, viniste-sonreía Tobitaka- Natsumi te volvió a envenenar con la cena?

-nada que ver…, ella salió a no sé dónde asi que me vine a comer aquí obviamente, haces unos fideos deliciosos asi que sírveme necesito buena comida TuT –

-Sigo insistiendo porque te casaste con alguien que te envenena diariamente…?-

-A no hablemos de eso Tobitaka…-de pronto un sonido demasiado raro y desafinado empezó a escucharse en el restaurante-ah? Que es eso?

-Pásame la botella! ~-las voces se hacían más desafinadas y chillonas

-No sé qué pasa pero lo averiguaremos-se preocupaba Seiya yendo con Endo al supuesto lugar secreto y entrando los 2 solo para ver el desastre que estaba hecho -O_O…-los 2 chicos se quedaron perplejos al ver que había pasado Hiroto con la cabeza hundida en la mesa y con una botella de cerveza en mano y Kazemaru llorando en el piso sin razón alguna mientras bebía

-Ichi-chan!? O_O…Hiroto?!-gritó sorprendido el castaño mientras su acompañante solo se fijaba si no habían roto nada

-Endo…mi fiel y buen amigo Endo ven únetenos jaja toma un poco-se reía Kira volviéndose a caer sobre la mesa

-que les…oh diablos! Kazemaru estas bien?-Mamoru lo levantó a Kaze que seguía llorando y riéndose y lo apoyó en sus hombros

-Cállate! Te odio…te odio maldito idiota!...eres tan jodidamente sexy y no puedo olvidarte si te veo en todas partes…desde el último beso me robarte el aliento-lo último empezó a cantarlo en su tono de borracho

-…em…creo que deberían llevarte a casa estas que no puedes a más tú qué crees Tobitaka?-

-lo que sea…-

-pero donde vivirá, no tengo ni la más mínima idea…ah ya sé-buscando en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su ex encontró los documentos de identidad ahí decía donde vivía asunto resuelto pero ahora como lo llevaba hasta su casa?- este…Hiroto me prestas tu auto para llevar a Kaze a su casa?

-sdfgfbhff si…si mi amado unicornio ve y úsalo!-ya deliraba el pelirrojo sin saber que decía

-claro…si lo que digas…este…vámonos-

-No me quiero ir contigo te odio!-Ichirouta hizo berrinche pegándole pequeños golpes a el que lo ayudaba- a quien engaño aun te amo Mamoru-kun!

-…extrañaba que me dijeras esas palabras, yo…-Endo miró con pena y ternura al muchacho que tenía y recordó por un pequeño instante los buenos momentos que pasó con él-yo… te debo llevar a casa-y dicho y hecho lo jaló hasta el auto de Hiroto poniéndolo en el asiento del co-piloto y abrochándole el cinturón

-no está muy lejos de aquí asi que no demorarás… ah cierto espera un momento debo decirle a Tobitaka que lleve a Hiroto a su casa no lo puedo dejar ahí-y se bajó del auto yendo donde el mencionado

-Que sucede Endo?-

-Lleva a Hiroto a su casa te lo ruego sino luego Reina me hará bullying por dejarlo ebrio en un bar…no te cuesta nada!-

-Estoy ocupado no ves?-

-Tobitaka T_T por favor! –le rogaba de rodillas

-Ah está bien…pero si pierdo clientes será tu culpa…-y se fue a buscar a su ebrio cliente que no podía ni mantenerse en pie-Epa! Kira nos vamos a tu casa…-buscó en los bolsillos de su saco la billetera con su dirección y obvio que la encontró además de algo-que caraj…wau cuantos billetes….no creo que note que le falta uno-y así disimuladamente Tobitaka se llevó un billete de Hiroto

-Me debes una Endo…-le dijo el peli morado despidiéndose y lléndose a otra dirección para llevar a el empresario a su casa

-Claro, luego te la pago-sonreía el de la banda naranja yendo de vuelta al auto prestado y entrando rápidamente-perdón por tardarme Ichi-chan solo que debía decirle a…

-Endo~-decía Kazemaru con una voz irresistible y una mirada llena de lujuria en los ojos

-o_o? Kazemaru?...no espera que haces?!-se sonrojaba el mencionado pues parece que el alcohol definitivamente había afectado al chico y ahorita estaba lanzándose sobre él y quitándose la chaqueta

-Te deseo hace tiempo Mamoru…-

-No, no! Esto está mal! Me aprovecharía de ti si dejo que esto pase! No eres consciente de tus actos…yo aún te amo pero no puedo dejarte que hagas esto cuando sé que realmente me odias!

-Endo te amé, amo y amaré! Recuerda eso siempre-

-Ichi-chan… yo todavía también te amo…-suspiró tristemente

-jaja eres muy gracioso…-

-ah…definitivamente el alcohol te afectó, vámonos a tu casa para que vayas a dormir presiento que mañana despertarás con una cruda…-

-NO! YO TE DESEO AHORITA!-y diciendo esto Kazemaru saltó sobre Endo y lanzando sus pantalones al aire (no sé cómo o3o) empezó a abrazarlo cariñosamente

_-"Resiste Endo…resiste T_T no lo hagas! Controla tus instintos"- _

**-En la mansión Kira-**

-Niños ya vayan a dormir es tarde-decía Midorikawa con montones de papeles encima

-Pero Mido-chan queremos jugar un rato más monopolio-insistía Masaki

-Ya serán casi las 12 y yo tengo trabajo que hacer sino tu papá me despedirá T_T-suspiraba triste el peliverde

-No lo creo Mido-sempai porque el papá de Kariya se nota que está enamora…-en ese instante a Hikaru le tapó la boca su amigo

-Qué cosa?-

-Q...que tú y Hiro se llevan muy bien por eso no te despediría si son amigos…-sonreía nervioso Kariya-Bueno….este…Hikaru y yo ya nos vamos a dormir verdad?-tomó de la mano a el de tiernos ojos negros poniéndolo nervioso mentalmente

-S…si….ya nos vamos a dormir, no haremos nada incriminante-respondió el otro niño

-…-justo cuando iba a responderles Midorikawa tocaron el timbre –ya vayan a dormir rápido, seguro debe ser Hiroto-y rápidamente los niños corrieron a el pasadizo y se escondieron detrás de las escaleras para ver quién era, mientras Mido se fue a abrir la puerta para darse con la sorpresa de que…

-Ryuuji…mi heladito…que lindo te ves-sonreía abobado Hiroto junto a Tobitaka que se veía amargo

-Ah?-se sonrojaba el chico al oír lo que le dijeron-espera…Hiroto…has estado bebiendo?

-Que va? Nada que ver mi amado…-el empresario ni se podía parar para hablarle asi que Seiya solo lo lanzó encima del peliverde para deshacerse del peso

-Toma aquí están sus documentos, y su billetera, me voy…cuídalo-

-Tobitaka!...aquí falta dinero!-reclamaba Mido revisando

-se lo pagaré algún dia….!-y salió corriendo el mencionado

-ah….-suspiraba Ryuuji tratando de levantar al muy ebrio de su jefe-Hiro! Hiro! Despierta!

-Mido….oh Mido…eres muy hermoso-Hiroto reaccionó y se lanzó a abrazar y pegar a Ryuuji demasiado a su cuerpo y a besarle las mejillas

-Hiroto Kira que crees que haces!-gritó el chico pero parecía que no le hacía caso

-Te violaré amor mío *u*…-

-Q…que?!-gritaba más fuerte sin saber que 2 niños miraban toda esa escena

-Kariya que es violar?-preguntaba Hikaru inocentemente

-Bueno….creo que es cuando le demuestras tu amor o cariño a alguien…-

-mmm ya veo…-

-Técnicamente podría decir que te quiero violar Hikaru…-

-Está bien, me agrada la idea Kariya –sonreía el pequeño Kageyama mientras abajo una situación muy indecorosa sucedía

-H…Hiroto b…basta no lo hagas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ah...la inocencia de los niños... :3

Bueno aqui acaba el capitulo 8 del fic xd bien largo como mas de 6000 fucking palabras ._. es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito D: bueno he progresado e.e no importa...este espero que les haya gustado, yo en lo personal le debía este capitulo a una amiga \(°w°) asi que mision cumplida ahora a pensar en el sgte capitulo D': asdfg no se si la prox semana actualize tengo algo que hacer un concurso x.x espero ganar deseenme suerte pero bueno ya no los aburro con mi vida privada ^^ gracias por leer este cap ahora las sexys preguntas de las semana que esta semana seran menos

1) Que fue lo que le dijo Natsumi a Endo para que dejara este a Kazemaru?

2) Que es lo que planea hacer Ulvida :I ?

3) Acaso Hiroto y Kazemaru son poco resistentes a la bebida?

4) Creen que Kaze logre darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo y evitarlo?

5) Que le hará Hiroto a Midorikawa? alguien lo impedirá?

6) Tobitaka devolvera el dinero algun dia? xDDD

Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo! :D nos vemos

Dejen enserio sus reviews :c y les daré a su personaje favorito atado en listoncito y tambien galletitas TwT


	9. Chapter 9: Una noche más que rara

Hola! :D *le lanzan un balonazo en la cara*...ok me lo merecía por no haber actualizado por mas de 1 mes el fic! (maldicion que el tiempo pasa muy rapido e_e) es que no me llegaba la inspiracion :/ y de paso esta capitulo lo escribia y borraba a cada rato pues no me convencia para nada como estaba quedando pero luego ya de 935739 intento esta aqui el resultado y espero que les guste, perdon por haberme tardado tanto :c enserio, bueno no los aburro mas aqui vamos con el sensual capitulo 9 ^^

Capítulo 9: Una noche más que rara...

-Hiroto basta no lo hagas!- se sonrojaba Mido tratando de quitarse a su jefe de encima pues este no dejaba de tocarlo y abrazarlo

-Mido-chan quiero que seas mi niñera también-hablaba bobamente el ebrio pelirrojo

-Soy hombre!-

-Aun así, déjame amarte!-

-ah? Hiroto…yo…-

-quiero tenerte…mandemos al diablo todo! Y vivamos felices en el espacio exterior-

-._. da fuck? …de que rayos hablas! Que has tomado por dios!, que planeas hacer!?-

-no necesitas una introducción a lo que haré o si? Vamos a la cama!-

-que!? Ok eso era lo último que debía oírte decir! Vámonos! Pero para tu cuarto! Estas más que ebrio y no quiero que hagas tonterías, al menos no hoy…-

-quiero que me muerdas…-

-que me crees un perro? Ok párale Kira ya estás muy grandecito para juegos tan tontos-Midorikawa agarró al muchacho y lo apoyó en su espalda para empezar a jalarlo a su cuarto pero a los pocos pasos…

-quiero sentir tus dientes en mi cuello, quiero sentir la sal de tu sudor, quiero reclamar tu cuerpo toda la noche *u*-le susurró en el oído y empezó a morderlo un poco en el cuello siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que primero que acababa de decir

-I…idiota no sabes lo que estás diciendo…-el peliverde gimió un poco por lo sucedido pero trató de ignorarlo y seguir con lo que trataba de hacer

-es lujuria a primera vista, el modo en que me pones caliente, no pares estas golpeando el lugar, quiero rockear tu cuerpo toda la noche~-y si bien Hiroto estaba más que mal y en no muy buenas condiciones quería seguir con su insistente plan de estar con Ryuuji

-suena como una canción que oí una vez… -por otra parte Mido trataba de evadir lo sucedido anteriormente y seguir llevando a su "amigo" pero realmente no fue una buena idea

-Oh baby… just bite me-ronroneó pervertidamente el pelirrojo mientras aprovechando de estar sobre la espalda de su secretario le toco donde no debería…

-HIROTO KIRA! COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME EL TRASERO, HIJO DE…-la exasperada victima gritó fuertemente soltando por nervios a el que llevaba

-^p^ no niegues lo que deseas mi querido Ryuuji, no lo niegues!-lo miraba Kira desde el suelo sonriéndole con algo de perversión y satisfacción provocándole más enojo al otro chico

-Maldito, idiota, estúpido,…ag te odio!-

-Bien que me deseas en tu cama todas las noches-

-Estúpido, sensual y ninfómano Hiroto! Porque no me dejas en paz de una vez?

-porque…espera me dijiste sensual?-

-este…yo…claro que no! Y si así fuera no lo recordarías mañana estas muy ebrio-Midorikawa desviaba la mirada recontra sonrojado

-estaré ebrio pero yo si se recordar bien las cosas-

-no lo creo…ahora vámonos a tu cuarto debes descansar y mañana en la mañana dirigir una empresa recuerdas?-

-yo lo único que quiero ahorita es tenerte en mi cama haciéndote mío…toda la noche-

-...Hiroto, por tu bien y el mío es mejor que vayas a dormir, los asuntos sentimentales mejor los discutimos cuando estés cuerdo ok?-y diciendo esto se paró tomando de la mano al nombrado tratando de llevarlo pero al parecer éste tenía otros planes en su mente y lo jaló contra el piso al pobre Ryuuji y se posiciono sobre él dejándolos cara a cara

-no quiero que sea en otro momento quiero que sea ahora...-diciendo esto lo beso apasionadamente y aprovechó la sorpresa de su querido uke para soltarle el cabello y meter su mano bajo el suéter de éste

-Hi...Hiro...basta no está bien _"no lo estará pero bien que lo disfrutas sabes?..."-_el peliverde gemía un poco al sentir los roces que tenía con el otro y más cuando se besaron, tanto fue su descuido por el placer que sentía que dejó su cavidad bucal abierta lo cual fue clara señal para que Hiro dejara entrar a su lengua

-Ryuuji...eres tan delicioso y solo mío- la situación se había puesto demasiado caliente para los mayores, entre caricias y besos estaban pasando al siguiente paso, Kira empezó a abrir el cierre del pantalón de su secretario y a tocar por encima de éste viendo las muy adorables y tímidas (al parecer...) reacciones

-Jefe...-habló en voz baja y entrecortada al recibir estas muestras de placer mezcladas con amor y alcohol

-oh si...Midorikawa, dime asi, tu inocencia me excita más- lo miró lujuriosamente al ver a su amado en esta muy sexy situación

-Hiroto...ha...hazme tuyo-lo miraba Mido completamente hipnotizado con lo sucedido

-con gusto...-y asi dicho se volvieron a besar-

-etto...pero...antes...deberías saber algo, y...yo soy virgen aun-miraba muy avergonzado

-no importa te rezo mientras lo hacemos…-

-._. Hiroto!...-le respondió enojado por lo que le había dicho

-…es broma…tranquilo, seré gentil mi querido-le acariciaba la mejilla mirándolo con ternura

-...te amo-lo besó dulcemente Mido preparado para el siguiente paso- _"por favor...dime que persona de 23 años es aun virgen? será tu primera vez estate seguro que quieres " _

-yo también...yo también Ryuuji _"debo ser cuidadoso con él...m*da se me ha subido el alcohol que estoy haciendo...él no merece que su primera vez sea conmigo estando ebrio"-_Ambos amantes estaban confundidos completamente pero querían seguir con su noche de pasión para suerte de ambos (si se podría llamar así...?), un gran ruido se apoderó de la casa, un ruido de metales y cajas cayendo específicamente lo cual llamó la atención de ambos y más al ver que de las escaleras rodaban un par de niños dentro de una caja de cartón como si de un trineo se tratara

-a...ah? o.o? Masaki?!-el peliverde se paró rápidamente a ver si los niños estaban bien, olvidando en las condiciones que estaba (me refiero a como estaba todo despeinado, con la ropa desarreglada, y con un una cara de satisfacción mezclada con miedo)-están bien?- les preguntó a los 2 pequeños que parecían asustados

-claro que si Mido-chan es que lo que pasa es que queríamos ver que hacían tú y Hiro pero Hikaru se resbaló dentro de una caja y se sostuvo de mí y ambos caímos dentro de ella...,por cierto...que hacían?-habló inocentemente Kariya como solo él sabia

-Kariya, no es obvio! estaban haciéndote un hermanito que bonito, yo también quiero uno...-respondía el pequeño Kageyama sonriendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-no te preocupes Hikaru...yo te daré uno-ahora al parecer Masaki había heredado la misma risa pervertida que su padre adoptivo

-enserio? cuándo? yo ya lo quiero!-los ojos de el más pequeño brillaron con inocencia

-... ._. "_que le ha hecho Hiroto al pobre niño y yo creía que era una inocente criaturita..."_ niños acaso...yo no les dije que fueran a dormir?-

-nos aburríamos y queríamos ver que hacían pues :c -

-...-mientras Ryuuji hablaba con los niños Hiroto yacía en el piso aun tratando de asimilar lo que hace minutos estuvo a punto de hacer pero era más que obvio que el cansancio le ganó y se quedó dormido y algo mareado

-Mido-sempai...Hiroto-san esta desmayado en el piso-intervino Hikaru mientras el mayor le daba un sermón a Masaki sobre porque estaba mal espiar a los adultos cuando estaban en sus "asuntos" aunque debía agradecer que eso pasó pues evitó que estos 2 llegaran más lejos

-Está mal mirar porque es invadir la privacidad ajena no niego que a la edad de ustedes tengan muchas dudas sobre esos temas pero para eso estamos para explicarles no Hiroto?... Hiroto!? oh dios Kira!, Jefe!...despierte!-Mido al darse cuenta de lo que el peli violeta le había dicho recién se fijó que en el piso su querido estaba dormido al parecer...mucha acción para una noche de copas

-...oh rayos y ahora...? Masaki, Hikaru pueden ayudarme a llevarlo a su recámara? a estas horas los empleados ya se han ido-

-Claro-dijeron unísono los pequeños y agarraron las piernas del pelirrojo uno cada uno respectivamente mientras el otro mayor lo jalaba de los brazos; si que era una tarea difícil pues esa casa era enorme y al otro lado del mundo estaba la habitación

_-"en que lio me he metido... todo por culpa del estúpido de Kira, por suerte no estaba Reina, esa idiota me hubiera hecho lío de seguro"_ listo al fin llegamos, bueno niños pueden poner a Hiroto en...no! no! en el piso no!...bueno ok déjenlo ahí seguro se despertará y se irá a su cama más tarde- ok Midorikawa pasaba una pequeña crisis mental al pensar en todo lo que en menos de 1 hora había pasado pero prefería olvidar ese asunto -este...ha sido una noche realmente rara, vayan a dormir creo que mañana tienen práctica de futbol verdad?

-asi es, bueno Mido-chan tiene razón, vamos a dormir Hikaru- sonreía Masaki

-c...claro buenas noches Mido-sempai, perdón por interrumpirlo cuando hacía hermanitos para Kariya con Hiroto-

-...o_o-Ryuuji lo que menos quería recordar ahorita era el hecho de haber estado a punto de hacer "eso" con su querido jefe, para suerte suya y para evadir el tema de paso, sonó el teléfono de la mansión

-yo contesto- y rápidamente Kariya salió corriendo a contestar el teléfono dejando a su amigo y a su niñero solos- Aló casa de la familia Kira, quien habla?

-Esta la señora Reina?-respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono

-No, ha salido, no debe... tardar en llegar creo- la voz animosa de el niño se tornó en algo seria

-está bien le hablo más tarde- diciendo esto automáticamente corto sin dejar hablar más al pequeño

-qué raro...-

-que sucede Kariya?-intervino el peli violeta

-quien llamó?-ahora era su niñero quien quería información sobre lo sucedido

-nada, no era nadie...creo, buscaban a Reina pero la voz me parecía conocida, aunque no sé de donde-

-qué raro...no vuelvas a contestar el teléfono sino sabes quién es- lo miró Midorikawa preocupado -ya ahora sí...este vayan a dormir si?

-ya está bien u.u-

-buenas noches- dijeron los 2 niños al mismo tiempo y se dispusieron a ir

-nee...Kariya antes de dormir podemos hacer bebés?-preguntó el tierno niño

-claro Hikaru...si podemos-exacto, de inocencia Kariya Masaki sabía cómo actuar pero a veces uno se daba cuenta como era que realmente de inocente no tenía nada y al parecer Hiroto le había enseñado eso obviamente

-E...esperen! aquí nadie tendrá bebés! son muy jóvenes para eso-gritó Ryuuji asustado por asi decir

-pero Mido- rogó el peli celeste

-que no!-

-pero...-

-que no!-

**-En otro lado-**

-Oh Endo, te amo, te deseo…-lo besaba apasionadamente Ichirouta que perdía el control literalmente esa noche

-kfhac…k…az… Kazemaru- Endo quería algo con el pelo celeste pero a la vez no pues obviamente este último no andaba en condiciones para mantener algo

-Me tienes demasiado caliente Mamoru-kun- si definitivamente algo le pasaba a Kazemaru que a Hiroto también le pasó, a que venían esas ganas de tener…relaciones?

-que…q…que no Ichi-chan no debemos, estoy casado!-

-y acaso te hace te hace feliz la idiota de Natsumi…?-

-…yo…-le dio justo en el clavo, o sea sí el ex portero estaba casado, pero eso no lo hacía feliz, mas era por obligación que por algo que quisiera, tal vez en un inicio lo fue pero ahora ya no era asi

-te lo dije…-luego de que Kaze le dijera sus verdades a su ahorita amante, lo seguía besando a ver si ahora si se dejaba y al parecer si funciono pues este no ponía resistencia

-Kaze…yo, no pu….a la chingada todo vente serás mío otra vez-y bueno…Endo sí aceptó no poner resistencia y a los segundos de esto se lanzó sobre el ex velocista para colocarse sobre este

-Asi me encantas-sonreía el pelilargo rodeando con sus brazos al chico

-Tú también desde hacía mucho tiempo-

Ambos empezaron a tomarse las cosas más a serio y se acariciaban como si no hubiera fin, a excepción que a ambos se les olvidaba un pequeño detalle: seguían en el auto de Hiroto, pero al parecer esto tampoco les importo solo seguían lo que sus instintos y corazón les decían a ellos.

No hubo necesidad de despojar a Kazemaru de su ropa pues este por voluntad propia había decidido hacerlo hace un rato y solo estaban los 2 demostrándose amor luego de tanto tiempo, sintiendo lo que desde hací años que no volvían a sentir que era cariño, lujuria y amor obsesivo por así decir; la noche era perfecta y la luz de luna en la ciudad de Inazuma los cubría para hacer todo más romántico definitivamente se dejaron llevar más de lo que debían pero no les importaba, Kazemaru solo quería volver a sentir a Endo y Endo solo quería olvidarse del hecho que hacía años había cometido el peor error de su vida al abandonar a su amado pero tampoco podía olvidar lo que este muchacho le había hecho, no…jamás se lo perdonaría

- Ola k ase? haciendo hijitos con Kazemaru o k ase?-preguntó una voz algo grave y seria pero graciosa a la vez, cuando los 2 chicos se dieron cuenta un par de ojos negros los miraban fijamente incluyendo también una sonrisa pervertida única

-...AHHH-gritaron los amantes o más bien solo endo al verse descubierto por el peli crema

-Oda k ate?-sonreía Shirou mirando también lo que pasaba dentro del "auto del amor"

-No le digas a Natsumi!-gritó asustado el ex portero mientras Ichirouta se quedaba un poco dormido en su regazo

-espera Kazemaru está despierto o qué? parece...mareado! Endo! cómo pudiste! acaso no era más fácil decirle que querías algo con él en vez de emborracharlo?-lo reprendía Shuuya

-yo, yo...no es lo que creen, él estaba borracho, y Hiroto y ...y ...y YO SOLO QUERÍA UNA SOPA T.T- lloraba cómicamente el castaño

-...-la otra pareja se miró entre si algo confundidos pero tratando de entender lo que su amigo le había dicho

-créanme no les miento se los juro, yo no sería capaz de hacerle algo asi a Kaze-

-...no lo sé, luego de que te casaste, te creo capaz de todo- suspiró Goenji

-eso es cierto Endo-kun se nos hace difícil creerle y más por cómo ustedes terminaron aquella vez...lastimaste mucho a Kaze-kun...-intervino el peli plata

-...pero yo no lo haría, lo que paso esa vez fue porque... pasaron algunas cosas que nos involucraron, no sé cómo explicárselos pero chicos...yo no jamás le haría daño a él-Mamoru miraba a sus amigos con sinceridad y pena tratando de mostrarles que él no sería capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas

-endo...nosotros no somos nadie para criticarte pero espero que hagas lo correcto y lleves a Kaze a su casa; nosotros ya nos vamos verdad Shirou?-

-...s...si Shuuya-sonreía preocupado Fubuki por que le pasaría a su amigo

-se los prometo, no le haré nada, lo juro por el futbol que no le haré nada-

-considerando que amas más al balón que a tu esposa... está bien pero cúmplelo- lo reprendía el del cabello parado otra vez

-nos vemos Endo-kun cuida mucho de Kaze- y ahora si después de decir esto la pareja se fue dejando solo al castaño quien miraba algo preocupado ahora al chico que se había quedado dormido en el asiento del automóvil

-M…Mamoru te quiero…-sonrió Ichirouta entre sueños

-Ven Ichi-chan, te llevaré a casa…-le decía el nombrado acomodándolo bien en el asiento del copiloto y conduciendo al fin para llevarlo a su departamento luego de esa muy rara noche, el ex portero estacionó el auto rápidamente y bajó cargando en sus brazos al peli celeste

-no sé porque hago esto…ya hace mucho tiempo que debí haberte olvidado pero tu recuerdo me persigue y ahora no te puedo evitar-el tiempo cambia los sentimientos de las personas pero Endo no podía cambiar sus emociones hacia el del peinado emo pero lo sucedido en el pasado con él había hecho que le perdiera la confianza y amor intenso que antes tuvo

-Jovencito! Me puede decir que hace viniendo a estas horas con uno de los residentes en esos trapos! Por dios los jóvenes de ahora tan indecentes haciendo sus cochinadas frente a todo el mundo!-decía una viejita vecina de nuestro querido andrógeno

-Disculpe señora, yo soy amigo de él y vine a dejarlo a su casa…si me disculpa…-sonreía algo asustado el castaño mientras seguía caminando con su "amigo" frente a la mirada desaprobatoria de la ancianita. Una vez habiendo evitado este obstáculo todo se le hizo más fácil al chico pues solo debía entrar al departamento de Kaze y acostarlo en su cama para luego irse y olvidarse de todo el asunto que había sucedido pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles después de todo- carajo…-suspiraba el de la banda naranja al ver que no tenía las llaves del departamento y la puerta estaba cerrada y solo había una manera de cómo solucionar esto…como el buen Goenji diría la única manera es a la fuerza bruta (? Y lanzándose contra el portón se golpeó varias veces hasta hacer que se abriera

-Bingo!... Ah T_T mis brazos me duelen demasiado…no volveré a intentarlo…pero es por una buena causa-una vez abierta la puerta, ingreso al departamento de Midorikawa y Kazemaru solo para darse cuenta de que las llaves estaban en la mesa, renegó un poco y jalo a su chico hasta lo que él suponía era su cuarto pues el primero al que entró tenía muchos botes de helados y cosas relacionadas a eso asi que dedujo que ese era de Ryuuji y el que restaba era del otro chico, apresuró su paso y lo echo en su respectiva cama y lo abrigo con la sábana que estaba ahí (por lo sucedido anteriormente en el carro a Ichirouta se le había olvidado ponerse los pantalones y el abrigo y al parecer a Endo se le "olvidó" devolvérselos asi que solo aprovecho en mantenerlo caliente).

-Buenas noches Ichi-chan... descansa espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver en una mejor situación-sonreía Endo besando suavemente la frente su "bello durmiente", lo miró unos minutos y recordaba los buenos momentos de ellos 2 que fueron destruidos por un problema…algo más grave que ellos no podían resolver; tomó las llaves del auto de Hiroto y cerró la puerta para irse de una vez y ponerle fin a aquella extraña noche que había pasado.

**-En otro lado-**

-A la hora que llegas, creíamos que no vendrías Yagami-sonreía una muchacha

-Yo no faltaría a algo tan importante créeme Natsumi y la ocasión lo amerita-le respondió la peli azul

-Incluso "él" llamo a tu casa pero no estabas asi que supusimos que no querrías venir-

-Idiota te he dicho que no llames a mi casa, levantarás sospechas…bueno ya que estamos aquí reunidos los 3 podemos hablar del asunto?-preguntaba Ulvida

-Cálmate, ya verás que de lo que hablaremos te será muy útil si te quieres deshacer de Midorikawa-

-Yo me pregunto cómo es que eso me ayudará, sé que sirvió contigo y Endo pero no comprendo cómo hiciste que se olvidara del estúpido de Ichirouta…-

-Todo es muy simple querida Reina... yo sé que mi socio te ayudara a que lo mismo que yo hice con Kazemaru, puedas hacer tú con Midorikawa y al fin hacer que Hiroto o más bien la fortuna porque eso creo que quieres…sean tuyos-

-Explícate mejor Raimon…-

-Verás, recuerda el incidente de hace años? Lo de la desaparición del abuelo de Endo luego del FFI? Que nunca nadie supo donde desapareció por años y se sigue sin saber su paradero aun?, yo tuve que ver…pero mi socio me ayudó a ocultar las pruebas y echar la culpa a Kazemaru, y claro Mamoru como imbécil desesperado busco mi ayuda aprovechando eso y le dije que realmente el involucrado en esto había sido su querido novio…si hubieras visto la cara de él al supuestamente enterarse de que su amado era culpable; y funcionó pues luego de varios meses dejo su amor por él y se refugió en mí en busca de consuelo, de alguien que lo entendiera realmente luego de esa traición; todo era mentira Reina! Todo pero Mamoru aunque pase el tiempo siempre creerá que la persona causante de la desaparición de su abuelo fue Kazemaru, jamás sospecharía de mi pues yo lo ayudé veces pasadas; todo fue calculado…-

-Natsumi sé que no tienes corazón al parecer, no justifico lo que hiciste; conste que yo no me quería involucrar pero todo fue para proteger a mi familia y a mi sobrino pero si quieres volver a intentarlo en una nueva víctima no me quiero que me incluyan en el plan-respondía enojado Kageyama

-Tú haces lo que yo digo, sabes que puedo decirle a la policía cuál es tu paradero y fácilmente podrían arrestarte y sería una lástima que el pequeño Hikaru se quedara sin el único familiar que cuida de él verdad?-sonrió con maldad la pelirroja dejando en una encrucijada a el ex entrenador de Teikoku-Asi que nos ayudarás esta vez también no?

-Sino me queda de otra…pero no te atrevas a dañar a Hikaru o deberás te las veras conmigo Raimon y sabes que también cumplo lo que digo-

-Perfecto! veamos que haremos para deshacernos del cabeza de helado pues hace tiempo que se está metiendo en mis planes, como tú me has dicho Natsu creo que deberíamos hacer algo similar pero no se a que inventar-decía Reina

-Bueno cuando yo hice esto realmente tampoco sabía qué hacer para engañar a Endo pero el truco está en usar algo que realmente ame en su contra; hay alguien aparte de Midorikawa y Kariya que Hiroto ame muchísimo?

-Justo iba a decir que Masaki podría ser, ese niño no lo soporto y si le pasara algo no me importaría pero sé que a Hiroto sí además ahora que Ryuuji lo cuida cualquier cosa que le suceda al niño será bajo su responsabilidad; y bueno además de Kariya alguien más que le importe a mi marido…no creo solo estaría su padre pero él está de viaje asi que no lo podemos alcanzar, si supongo que tendremos que ir tras el niño-

-Es enserio? Serían ustedes capaces de hacerle daño a un niño solo para conseguir el dinero de alguien? eso es caer bajo, Reina…-

-Cállate tu solo estás aquí para acatar órdenes mías Kageyama, y verás cómo hacer eso; volviendo al tema como decía solo hay que hacer que a Masaki le pase algo y hagamos que todas las pruebas apunten a Midorikawa y tan simple será que el incrédulo de Kira creerá que fue él y lo despedirá para ya no verlo nunca más- la pelirroja no tenía piedad al hablar tan fríamente sobre estas cosas, no era la supuesta chica inocente que todos creían que era y para empeorarla Reiji Kageyama debía ayudarlo con esto

-Me agrada tu actitud Natsumi, enserio esperaba hace tiempo que me dijeras la verdad sobre el asunto de Endo pues no me lo dejaste muy en claro sabes?-

-Realmente todo salió inesperadamente…-

**-Flashback-**

-Endo, no te alteres…tu abuelo de seguro tuvo un retraso en su vuelo de repente-lo trataba de calmar Kazemaru

-No, aquí hay algo malo no puede haber un retraso de 2 semanas, mi abuelo siempre ha sido puntual en sus viajes desde hace 2 años…-

-Y si llamas a Rococo? De seguro él debe saber dónde está es lo mas seguro-respondía el peli celeste

-Claro porque no lo pensé antes- y asi dicho el castaño cogió su celular y marcó al número de su extranjero amigo-Aló?

-Si? Quien habla?-respondían al otro lado

-Rococo, soy yo! Endo, quería preguntarte si pues…el abuelo está por ahí de casualidad-

-Ah? Hola Endo-kun…pues no Daisuke viajó hace 2 semanas hacia allá…acaso no ha llegado?-la mirada de Mamoru se volvió vacía de miedo y preocupación a su vez-Endo…?

-Abuelo…dónde estás? Que te han hecho…-cortó la llamada rápidamente y se lanzó a abrazar desesperado y en pánico a su novio que solo lo trataba de consolar sin saber que la pelirroja los espiaba a la pareja

**-Días después-**

-Sigue en pie la búsqueda del ex entrenador de Little Giants Daisuke Endo quien ha desaparecido hacía 3 semanas sin paradero alguno si sabe algo de él comunicarse porfavor…-hablaba la muchacha de la tv

-Kaze…voy a salir está bien? quiero despejarme un rato-sonreía con pena el pobre portero

-Claro, no llegues tarde, es peligroso andar por ahí-

-Está bien-y dicho y hecho el de la banda naranja salió de su departamento que compartía con su novio justo cuando comenzó a llover y alguien lo llamó

-Endo-kun-interrumpía Natsumi- que haces solo?...lamento lo de tu abuelo tanto costó encontrarlo y ahora ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno…es bien raro sabes?

-Preferiría no hablar de eso Natsumi…no me siento bien-

-lo sé es difícil pero recuerda yo te ayudé una vez…puedo volver a hacerlo y ayudarte a encontrar a Daisuke fácilmente aunque no prometo nada-

-Claro haré lo que sea pero quiero hallarlo-

**-Fin del flashback-**

-Eso había funcionado muy bien, fue el inicio de todo el plan o al menos la parte más importante, al haber hecho que Kageyama desapareciera a Daisuke lo único que faltaba hacer era culpar al idiota de Ichirouta y hacer que Endo se lo creyera…con lo iluso que es…

**-Flashback-**

-Endo que suerte que viniste-corrió disque preocupada Natsumi

-Que sucede? Me dijiste que era importante y que debía venir lo más rápido posible-

-Mamoru…esto es grave…demasiado…-

-Qué? Porque? Explícate!-

-Estuve averiguando algunas cosas y pues lamentablemente las pruebas apuntan a…a-

-A quién? Habla!-

-A tu novio…al parecer ha estado teniendo contacto con reconocidos y peligrosos miembros de pandillas de secuestro, sé que es difícil de entender pero es verdad sino me crees puedes verlo por tus propios ojos, acaso no has notado que él sale solo a altas horas de la noche o que te oculta…es porque te está usando, lo más seguro es que sea cómplice de los que secuestraron a tu abuelo…-

-No…eso no debe ser verdad!...Ichi-chan no sería capaz de eso…-

-Endo! No puedes confiar en él! Acaso no recuerdas que se unió a los emperadores de la oscuridad y se fue al bando de los malos?, créeme sería capaz de cualquier cosa y no te das cuenta porque estas cegado por su amor hacia él…-le había dado en el clavo…Kazemaru si había ido al lado de los malos por un tiempo y casi destruye el verdadero futbol…de no haberlo salvado que hubiera sido del pobre…

**-Fin del flashback-**

-Eran pocas pero convincentes las pruebas que yo le presentaba a Mamoru para que se creyera que Kazemaru lo engañaba y había tenido que ver con lo del secuestro de su abuelo, hasta que llegó el dia…cuando ellos terminaron y obviamente Endo confundido y sin saber que hacer recurrió a mi…asi fue con el tiempo le propuse el trato de casarnos y el aceptó, simple y fácil….Reina querida deshacernos de Midorikawa será pan comido-sonreía malvadamente la pelirroja

**-Al dia siguiente-**

-Ah…dios siento que no hubiera dormido en días…ay mi cabeza…todo me da vueltas…que pasó anoche?-se preguntaba Kaze todo despeinado y con cara de pocos amigos- donde esta Mido?...y mis pantalones?...y mi casaca y que hago en calzoncillos? Como llegue…recuerdo que estaba con Hiroto…y oh dios!...son las 8:45! El noticiero ya empezó!...y terminó! Mi jefe me va a matar! Estoy muerto!-gritaba el del peinado emo habiéndose dado cuenta que ya se veía en líos, tomó una chaqueta cualquiera que halló y salió a toda velocidad directo a la central del canal donde trabajaba

-Kazemaru! El h jefe está buscándote!, donde has estado? tuvimos que ponerte un reemplazo…y oh por dios donde están tus pantalones?-preguntaba asustado Matsuno

-Ah! es difícil de explicarte ni yo sé...espera no tengo pantalones?!-gritó el peli celeste al ver y confirmar que era verdad eso…y para empeorarla

-Ichirouta!-gritaba un joven castaño dirigiéndose al nombrado muy enojado- donde has estado! He tenido que buscar a tu reemplazo, sino fueras mi mejor conductor de tv ya te hubiera despedido! Y donde están tus pantalones! Esto es un negocio serio!

-P…perdóneme señor Aizawa…tuve un contratiempo y no pude llegar y pues me constaría explicárselo _"pues ni yo se…" _ lo lamento demasiado porfavor no me despida tengo una familia que mantener…_"si por familia cuenta Midorikawa y su estómago sin fondo…"-_

_-_directo a mi oficina!-

-pero…-

-Que vayas ahí he dicho! Tenemos que hablar!-

**-En la mansión Kira-**

-Ay...mi cabeza todo gira…y gira…y los kappas seguro son culpables de esto! …diablos! Que paso anoche…-renegaba Hiroto agarrándose la cabeza

-No me lo recuerdes…ayer llegaste demasiado borracho! Eras un desastre! Entre Masaki, Hikaru y yo tuvimos que traerte cargando!-entraba Ryuuji con una bandeja en manos

-Mido? Que…que haces tan temprano aquí? Y tan lindo por cierto…-se sorprendía al verlo ahí y luego le sonreía de una manera típica como Hiro solo sabía hacer

-Bueno…como te dije llegaste tarde, borracho y peor que muerto y como no podía irme solo a esas horas…Kariya me ofreció a quedarme a dormir…en su cuarto amablemente _"…bueno y también porque no quería que intentara cosas adultas con Hikaru e.e"_ –lo miraba sonrojado y recordando lo sucedido de esa noche- espera…cual lindo?, ag otra vez estas con tus cursilerías!, cállate y toma la pastilla que tienes una empresa que manejar! Ya llamé al trabajo, Nagumo se está encargando de la reunión con los accionistas que tenías hace una hora, además párate! Que haces echado! Debes llevar a los niños a su entrenamiento al instituto Raimon! Y también…-Mido se había alterado dando órdenes a su propio jefe hasta que éste otro respondió

-Y Reina dónde está?-preguntaba tranquilamente el pelirrojo

-No se anoche no llegó y aun no lo hace, bueno como te decía! Vete parando que debes hacer muchas cosas y no andarás de vago! Hiroto eres un irresponsable a qué lugar te habrás metido para haber acabado en tal pésima condición no me lo esperaba de ti te lo juro y además!...-de un momento para otro el oji verde había cogido del brazo al alterado muchacho y lo miró fijamente dejándolo callado- que quieres?

-Bueno…el que da las órdenes soy yo…no veo porque lo estás haciendo tu-

-Yo…este…perdón me exalté no volverá a pasar…jaja-

-no me gusta que actúes asi…-lo jalaba acercándolo más a su cama

-… yo actúo como se me da la gana…este…ya! Párate! Vete a trabajar flojo tonto!-le volvía a gritar algo "asustado" por la nueva insinuación que le lanzaba Kira

-Recuerda Ryuuji, algún dia serás mío no sé como pero lo serás-

-Cállate! En tus sueños!-

-Bueno…si tú lo dices volveré a dormir entonces-

-Me colmas la paciencia! Me iré a alistar a los niños!-diciendo esto el peliverde salió del cuarto lanzando un portazo

-Me encanta cuando actúas tan…a tu manera…-Hiroto tomó la pastilla que su querido secretario le había dejado y se volvió a echar en su cama a tratar de recordar que había hecho la noche anterior

**-En otro lado-**

-Que quiere que yo que?!-gritó exaltado Kazemaru

-Que hagas un reportaje sobre el instituto Raimon, tengo entendido que estudiaste ahí por eso quería que te encargaras es muy importante y necesito que hagas bien el trabajo-

-Pero yo...-

OwO y que tal? estuvo bueno? malo? feo? asdfjhgfd trololololo ewe sé que me quieren hacer bowling (técnicamente solo 1 persona que lee el fic me puede cachetear en la vida real xD) por tardarme tanto pero es que es culpa de la fucking Sarah (? D': u.u trataré de escribir es sgte capitulo lo mas pronto posible, buenooo este cap va dedicado a mi mejor amiga que cumplia años (yo se que leerá esto xD LOL). ^^ gracias por leer y nos vemos pero no sin antes con las sensuales preguntas de este capitulo:

1) Debí haber escrito lemmon? o.o

2) Acaso Kazemaru y Hiroto se acordarán?

3) Hiroto es mala influencia para Kariya? xD

4) Porque Natsumi es tan mala? :c

5) Que le harán a Masaki? D:

6) Acaso Kageyama al fin ha cambiado?

7) Un nuevo problema se le presentará a Midorikawa y Kazemaru?

8) Donde estará el abuelo de Endo?

9) Porque pregunto tanto? O_O

XDD ok ok me calmo mucho stalkeo con preguntas LOL (~°-°)~ buenas noches sueñen con llamacornios (? y sean felices y dejen sus comentarios owo


End file.
